


My SOULmate is all that and a bag of chisps

by HyperCircuit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author can't promise an upload schedule, But Fresh say NO TO VIOLENCE, Cool SOUL magic, Cussing, Cute flirty fluff, Error is man baby, F/M, Fluff, Fresh drinks Squeezy Cheese, Fresh is a sweet baby who needs to be protected, Fresh is acting childishly, Fresh is bby, Fresh is so fn cute, Fresh isn't super tall, Fresh manipulates Reader, Fresh needs help, HELP HIM ;u;, He's maybe... 5 feet, Hes bby, I added a birb, I love him, I'm a hoe for flirting, I'm sure you know this but there's a bunch of fluff here, Ink be like....:V, Ink is bby, Ink is scatterbrained sweetheart, Its meeting time~, Light-Hearted, Mage!Reader, Mmmm, Nightmare Sans' are cute goofballs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is KINDNESS SOUL, Reader was gonna slap a bitch, Reader-Insert, So uh..., Soulmates, Tasty, There's so much flirting, What a baby, Why is ink so wack, a little bit o violence, actually everyone is sweet, and to break stuff, but everything turns out okay, but he's only trying to protect who he loves..., did i mention flirting?, for flavor, fresh isn't acting fresh >:T, he is jello, he just wants chocolate, he's also colorblind, how about them glitchy spiders, is that so much to ask?, just a tad, lovin that hurt juice, maybe ;D, owo, reader is female, reader is super sweet, soooo yeah, the gardening tool mind you, they sweet too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit
Summary: You’re a kind SOUL. Always looking for someone to help. Always giving the best you can. You have a calm, stable life.That is until a certain someone bursts in on his neon heelies and turns your life upside down.Not that you mind, it was just...unexpected.[Fresh!Sans x Reader]
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 221
Kudos: 390





	1. Booyah!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Welcome to My SOULmate is all that and a bag of chisps! ( Or MSIATAABOC for short XD)  
> I'm so happy that I finally am getting this out to y'all. I've been working on it for a while.
> 
> So this is a Fresh!Sans x Reader fic.  
> It's not really a slow burn, but there will be a couple of chapters before the REAL ROMANCE BEGINS HAHAHAHA >:D
> 
> I'm throwing this out to see if y'all like it. If it gets good feedback, I'll put up some more chapters soon.  
> HUGE thanks to Circus4APsycho who helped with everything!! You're a real one, sis :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The door of Muffet’s Bakery closes with a creak, and Lil’ Miss Muffet herself locks it.

The spider turns to you with a smile.

“Thank you for taking the wedding with me, Y/N dearie… I know it took longer than you thought.”

You shake your head with a bright smile. “No problem, boss! I don’t mind!”

Muffet giggles. “Ahu-hu-hu~ You’re too kind, dear. You should take a break sometime.”

You shoulder your bag and shake your head again. “No need. I like to work.”

Muffet eyes you. “Take care of yourself, though. I don’t need my best employee burning herself out.”

You give your friend a warm hug. “Sure thing, Muff. Thank you.”

Muffet returns your hug before pushing your shoulder slightly. “Go rest, dearie. I’ll see you on Saturday?”

“Yes ma'am! Bye Muffet!”

The spider waves and walks away.

You face the warm night with a small smile. It’s gorgeous outside, the stars bright and twinkling, the street lamps illuminating where you stand...

You shake yourself out of your thoughts and start the short walk home. You live only a block away, so there's no need to bring your car to the bakery. 

You’re half way home when you hear footsteps behind you. You stamp down your initial panic.  _ It’s just a person out for a midnight stroll. No need to worry! _

The footsteps grow louder. Failing to stifle your anxiety, you take the next turn, hoping to get out of the person's way.

They follow you.

Breathing heavily, you take several more turns, panic spiking.

As a last resort, you duck into an alley. A foolish move.

You glance around the alley, looking for a way out. No such luck. You crouch in the darkest part, arms wrapped around your head.

The footsteps stop at the alley entrance. The footsteps slowly move closer, stopping right before you. You whimper quietly, anxiety overwhelming you. 

“heya, pal. don’t be so unfresh! get up and take my hand. i mean no harm or whatever.”

You lift up your head, confused. You squint, trying to see who said such a strange thing. The dim light makes it impossible, for all you can see is.. a skeletal hand? 

Frightened tears make their way down your face as you consider your options. The stranger seems to sense your hesitance. 

“eyyo, pally pal, it’s all good and fine! take the chance. yolo and all that jazz.”

You slowly reach for the skeletal hand. Once you grasp it, two things happen. A horn honks loudly, and you are pulled to your feet and pressed against a wall.

You gasp. The stranger’s arms are now on either side of you, preventing escape. A car drives by the alley, its headlights giving you a moment of sight.

The stranger is a skeleton, an easy grin on their face. Neon sunglasses cover their eyes, reading in capital letters : YOLO

You stare at the skeleton with scared eyes. Their grin widens.

“my fine brosephine, no need to look so down and worried-like. your ol’ dude bro Fresh’ll take real good care of you.”

You tremble. “Wh-what do you want?”

“well, lil friendo, i just so happen to be in the market for a SOUL. your radical dudebro has lost his own. mind if i all up an borrow yours?” he says amiably.

You shiver. Ever since monsters have been on the surface, they've kept the matter of SOULs… ahem…  _ close to the chest _ . Even with your limited knowledge, you know that SOULsare private. Not to mention that  _ borrowing _ a SOUL sounds kind of uncomfortable.

Once again, the skeleton seems to read your thoughts.

“don’t worry your cute lil head, lil dudette. it wouldn't hurt. think of it as a blood transfusion! besides, don’t ‘cha think a friendly bro-pal like me deserves it?”

You suddenly feel a strange warmth in your chest.  _ Yeah! He  _ does _ deserve it!  _

You nod, a dazed look in your eye and a fuzzy feeling in your head.

You hear a laugh.

“radical. now let's get outta this here unfresh alley. i’m feelin some sick nasty vibes up in here.”

You nod again. 

Fresh takes his arms off of the wall behind you and turns towards the entrance of the alley, taking your hand in the process. 

You blush slightly, before mentally slapping yourself.  _ Why would your blush over him? He just… _ You suddenly lose your train of thought.

_ Why does my head feel like it’s full of cotton? _

You step out of the alley and look at the skeleton now that the streetlight helps you see.

The skeleton is wearing the most ridiculous outfit you’ve ever seen. He wears a bright purple shirt, covered by a green and blue jacket with pink sleeves. His lower half is covered by orange running shorts and bright blue tennis shoes with purple socks. On his head… skull? He wears a colorful backwards baseball cap. All in all… he’s kind of charming. 

Oh, is he talking? You were kind of distracted

“-so we should skeleport to your pad.”

You shake your head. “What?”

He turns, his glasses changing from YOLO to HUH? Woah, what’s up with  _ that? _

“i forgot mah radical heelies, and we both won’t fit on mah skateboard, so we should totes skeleport to your neato household.” 

“Skele-port? How do we do that?”

Fresh’s grin widens. “like dis.”

He pulls you close, wrapping both arms around you. You squeak.

“what’s your address, dawg?

You stutter out your address. 

Fresh nods. “let’s move, broski.”

Suddenly there's a rainbow cloud and you feel like you're falling. Like you jumped off a small rock and miscalculated the height. You stumble and hold Fresh tight.

“you can totes look now, brah.”

You slowly open your eyes. How.. did you get home? You were just in the street! Now you’re on your doorstep? You suddenly realize that you are holding onto Fresh and let go, muttering an apology.

He laughs. 

“it’s all well and good, brah. now let’s get to the magic.”

Once again your head feels fuzzy and you nod.

Once you’re inside, you both sit on the couch. After a few moments of looking around, Fresh speaks.

“you got one rad pad, girly.”

You thank him.

He turns to you. “shall we?”

You sit up straighter and place a hand on your chest, making a fist. Somehow, you know what you're doing.

You pull your hand away, and from inside your chest, a small green heart phases through.

You somehow know that the small green soul in front of you  _ is _ you. Everything you are, and ever will be. It’s beautiful. 

You tear your eyes from the emerald green soul to look at Fresh, who nods. He places a hand to his neon shirt and does the same motion you did.

His SOUL is white and upside down, as all monster souls apparently are 

His SOUL is really frail looking as well. There are scratches and scuffs…. Even cracks. All in all, it doesn't look good. You want to fix that. 

You fill your head with healing thoughts and suddenly your SOUL glows a darker green. A small stream of shimmering green light comes floating from your soul, and into Fresh’s, making the skeleton’s soul glow softly. After just a bit of watching this, You lift your head and study Fresh. The glasses, now reading “ . . .”, conceal his eyes, but you can tell by the rest of his face that he looks both energized and kind of sad. Like he was reliving an emotional moment.

“that's enough for now, bb. totes can’t take too much.”

His voice is soft.

You look back at your SOUL, which looks no different from before you “shared your magic with him”. Fresh’s however, looks brighter than before with several of the scuffs gone and the color noticeably whiter.

You gently herd your SOUL back into your chest, feeling more whole once it's back in you. Fresh studies his SOUL, a hopeful look on his skull.

“heya, boo… could we do this again later?”

You nod without thinking. You want to help. 

Fresh smiles.”thanks, doll.”

“You don’t have to call me all those nicknames, you know,” you say,every couple of words interrupted by yawns “My name is Y/N.” 

Fresh raises an eyebrow, or rather, where an eyebrow would be. “sure thing, girly.”

You yawn again. Wow, you're exhausted. Working all day paired with sending magic over to Fresh,( you still don’t know how that worked), has exhausted you.

Fresh sees this and glances around, grinning when he sees a blanket on the end of the couch. After snatching it, he drapes it over you. 

“go to sleep, boo. radical dreams and all that.”

You smile at how sweet he is before scooting closer to him and resting your head on his shoulder. You then drift off to sleep.


	2. What's the 411?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the support so far!  
> I'll release the next chapter soon!

Fresh looks down at your sleeping form. He’s conflicted, a feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time. In fact, ever since you gave him healing magic, he’s been feeling all sorts of feelings. A big change for him.

One of many emotions he’s feeling is surprise. Surprise that someone, no, that  _ you _ would help him so readily. Of course, he didn't give you much of a chance. But your magic wouldn't have worked so well if you were reluctant to give it to him. Magic is like that; all about intent.

Another emotion he feels is joy. He can actually  _ feel _ again! He hasn't felt like this in  _ forever!  _ Sure, the many emotions at once are kind of overwhelming, but to actually  _ feel _ again? It’s worth it.

Relief is the third emotion. Relief that he doesn't have to keep up his fake persona. With no one around,( save for you sleeping quietly of course), he doesn't have to be as loud and flashy as he is normally.

There’s another emotion too. One that he can’t quite place. It’s a strange tingly feeling. One that both excites and scares him. It feels like… a million tiny butterflies, all fluttering around in his SOUL. As weird as that sounds, there’s something weirder: this feeling only happens when he looks at you.

That sounds like the sign of…

He has questions.

He digs around in his pockets and finds his phone. After opening up a message, he begins to type.

**[1:34]**

**Fresh: how much do u kno abt SOULS**

A second later, he gets a reply.

**Ink-credible! : Not much, considering i don’t have one lol**

**Fresh : who could i ask abt them?**

**Ink-credible!: Ummmm**

**Ink-credible!: lets see**

**Ink-credible!: You could talk to a gerson**

**Ink-credible!: or ScienceSans**

**Ink-credible!: maybe an Alphys?**

**Ink-credible!: I would recommend the UT one**

**Ink-credible!: she’s done a bunch of research on SOULS**

**Ink-credible!: Why?**

Alphys! Why didn't he think of that? 

**Fresh: i got sum questions**

**Ink-credible!: You okay? You seem kind of off :/**

**Fresh: i’m alright homie**

**Fresh: just kinda curious**

**Ink-credible!: Well, okay. You can talk to me tho**

**Ink-credible!: just if you need to**

**Fresh: kay B)**

**Fresh: i’ll visit da doodlesphere l8tr**

**Ink-credible! : Okay! Later!**

Fresh puts away his phone and looks at you. Your chest rising and falling as you sleep. It’s kind of adorable.

This isn’t right.

He shouldn't be feeling this way.

After all… It’s impossible for a being with a stolen SOUL to have a SOULmate.

...Right?

Fresh shakes his head. He needs to talk to someone.

He stands, making sure not to wake you up.

After glancing at you one more time, he teleports to Alphys’ lab.

She will help him.

.

.

.

One Fresh poof later, he pops right behind the Royal Scientist, who is currently covered by a blanket and watching something on her computer that  _ really _ doesn't look like Royal Scientist stuff as she eats popcorn.

“sup.”

Alphys shrieks and throws her bucket of popcorn straight at his face. Fresh dodges it easily.

Upon seeing who’s behind her, she calms down, placing her hand to her chest with an embarrassed laugh.

“O-oh! Fresh! Y-you scared me!”

Fresh picks up the popcorn she threw and takes a bite. “whatcha watchin, dudette?”

Alphys turns to pause her anime, the camera focused on a bright pink cat girl, who is undergoing some sort of magical transformation.

After pausing the show, she begins to tell Fresh exactly what episode of what season she is on in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She tells him how she feels about each character, ship, and magic power. After a minute straight of rambling without breathing, she stops herself, takes a deep breath, and asks him a question.

“Why are you here, Fresh?” She grimaces. “You don’t need me to ‘fix’ more furbies… do you?”

Fresh laughs. The first time he had met the doctor, he had brought several furbies with him, and asked her to put explosives inside the creepy toys. A noble weapon.

“Nah fam, i still got more in my fanny pack. i came with some questions, broski.”

Alphys makes a relieved face and nods, making a ‘go on’ gesture with her hands.

“is… is it possible for a… can you tell me about SOULmates?”

Alphys slowly nods, confusion etched across her features. “What do you need to know?”

“the basics.”

“ SOULmates are a being's specific partner, one that would fit them perfectly. Like… the yin to someone's yang. Soulmates are people that are meant to be together, in spite of the obstacles or adversity they may face. It is believed that when one’s SOUL is first formed, there's another SOUL out there that is meant for it. It’s also believed that-”

Fresh cuts her off. “that’s all good and fine, pal, but how would one… feel around their SOULmate?”

Alphys raises a quizzical eyebrow.

“W-well, usually one would feel drawn to their SOULmate. If you were close to your SOULmate, you might feel kind of fuzzy, or just straight up happy. It differs for each SOUL, so no one can say for certain. Often a magnetic pull, or slight tug may be felt before you meet your SOULmate, but then again, no one’s sure. Usually there’s a fast attraction between the two SOULS. I made an article about them if you want me to send it to you.”

Fresh fidgets with the end of his jacket. That explains the tug he felt last night before he talked to you. The reason he chose you to help him. The reason he… changed your thoughts around to be more accepting to the idea of helping a total stranger. Wow, he’s feeling  _ guilt!  _ He hasn't felt that in a hot minute!

But how did his SOUL recognize you? He had not felt anything up until the tug. His stolen SOUL had just been cold and gray. But the moment he saw you, he had felt a thrum.

“tell me about SOULS.”

He knows everything about souls, but he’s never paid much attention to them before.

Considering that he didn’t have one until a few years back.

Alphys begins to talk, so he cuts off that train of thought in order to listen.

As Alphys rambles, she confirms every doubt he has. Fresh stays and asks questions for a while before deciding to leave. 

After bidding the small dinosaur goodbye, Fresh teleports back to your house. His smile widens when he sees you on the couch, curled up on your side, still snoozing peacefully.

Well, there’s no question as to why he feels so strange. You are his SOULmate. The only question is what he’s going to do about it.

Well, nothing he can do tonight. He sits next to you on the couch, and with his skull full of questions and his SOUL full of conflicted feelings, he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what'chu think!  
> Comments give me life :D


	3. Hang 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdedo, my fine brotato chisps?
> 
> I'm glad y'all are liking this so far! It's been a joy to write :)
> 
> Next chapter should come out soon! I was thinking of maybe making an update schedule! I guess we'll see.
> 
> Ooh! Got any fresh slang ya like? I need more slang. Tell me down below!
> 
> Ooh, also! Any Fresh headcannons or cool ideas? Tell me, and they might just be added in!
> 
> That's all for now! Have a fantastic day/night!

You wake up abruptly when your alarm goes off. You sit up straight and ruffle around in your pockets, turning off the alarm when you find the phone. As you wake up, you remember what happened the night prior. 

_ Where did… _

You turn and see Fresh sleeping on the couch, using the armrest as a pillow, his hand tucked underneath his head. The sight makes your chest feel fuzzy again. Kind of like the feeling form last night, but different somehow.

_ What is that? _

You smile softly. He’s kinda cute… Suddenly you remember something.

_ What am I doing? He cornered me in an alley! You don’t crush on someone you’ve known for less than a day! Especially if they cornered you in an alley! _

_ But,  _ you reason with yourself.  _ He doesn't seem dangerous… He just needed help. It just so happens that his ‘help’ requires weird green healing magic that comes from a cartoon heart in my chest. _

_ This is weirding me out. _

You stand and make your way to the kitchen. After setting up coffee, quickly change out of yesterday's uniform. The crisp white blouse tucked into a black skirt is now very wrinkled thanks to sleeping in it. You set it aside with the intent to clean and put on everyday clothes.

Walking back to the kitchen, you sit on the stool by the counter and sip at the hot coffee absentmindedly, thoughts scattered.

You have no problem continuing to give Fresh magic. It doesn't seem to hurt you, and it helps him, so why not continue? You wouldn't mind making friends with him. He’s even pretty attractive.

However, you-wait, what?

Did you just…

_ Did you just think he was attractive? _

You bring a hand to your mouth, embarrassed. 

_ I-i mean, he is attractive. Even though he dresses like a 90’s nightmare, it kind of suits him. He also seems to have a sweet side to him. _

_ Why does my chest feel weird?  _

You shake your head. Why are you thinking this? You aren't a particularly romantic kind of person. Nor do you get crushes easily.

_ Why do I feel like something is clouding my judgement? _

You look at Fresh again. The skeleton is snoozing peacefully on the couch, looking happy.

Something deep in your chest vibrates slightly. It’s not an uncomfortable feeling, but it concerns you nonetheless.

You suddenly set your coffee down on the counter. 

_ No use just sitting here. I might as well do something. Maybe I’ll make breakfast? _

With a decisive nod, you stand and get an apron.

.

.

.

You’re busy flipping pancakes when you hear a voice behind you.

“sup, boo?”

You squeak in surprise before turning to see Fresh.

“Oh, good morning!”

Fresh nods, lifting his glasses up to rub at his eye sockets. Woah, he has purple eye-lights? That’s actually adorable. 

Fresh drops his glasses, which say ‘HMM?’.

You feel heat rise to your face as you realize you’ve been caught staring.

“U-uh, I’m making pancakes? If you’d like any?” You internally cringe at how lame you sound. Fresh nods though. 

“thanks, brah. sounds rad,” he says sleepily.

You giggle as he sits on the stool. “Not a morning person?”

Fresh rests his skull in his hand as he watches you cook. 

“I’m normally not a great sleeper, to be honest. unfresh dreams and all that jazz. i slept well last night, though. thanks for letting me crash.”

You grin. “No problem! I’m sorry I didn't get you a better spot to sleep. I had been working all day yesterday before we..uh..met. And I was pretty tired.”

Had you looked over in time, you would have seen Fresh looking rather guilty.

You flip the last pancake and turn off the stovetop. You carry the plate to the counter, on which you set utensils and plates beforehand, and sit on the stool across from Fresh. After dosing out several pancakes to the skeleton, he speaks.

“uhh… did i spook ya in the alley? when we met?”

You thoughtfully take a bite before answering. “A little bit.”

_ Alot. _

“I mean, i didn't know you, and it was dark, and… needless to say i was a bit intimidated.”

_ And you know him now? _ A little voice says in your head. You shut it up.  _ Give everyone a chance, Y/N. _

Fresh pokes at a pancake with his fork.

“i’m… real sorry about that, boo. i didn't mean to scare you. wicked unrad of me,” he says quietly.

You smile at him. “It’s alright, Fresh. If you hadn't done that, we may not have met!”

Fresh’s smile grows a bit bigger, and his glasses now say ‘NICE’.

“thanks, girly.” 

You suddenly put down your fork and lean forward. “How do your glasses do that?”

Fresh takes a bite of pancake. “do what?”

You lean forward to poke them. “They change! They usually say YOLO, but I’ve seen them change to say different things!”

Fresh feigns ignorance. “i don’t know what youre talkin’ about, pal. they always say the same thing.”

You puff your cheeks out at him. 

Fresh laughs and takes off his glasses. Once he takes them off, he folds them up and hands them to you.

You excitedly put them on. Somehow, your vision is the same as before. You can’t even see the lettering on the front. 

“Do they say anything different?” 

Laughing, Fresh takes out his phone to snap a picture of you. You eagerly lean over to see what it looks like.

The glasses, reading ‘WOAH!!”, are  _ way _ too big for you.They sit lopsidedly on your face. You look like a little kid wearing their mother’s glasses. You pout again, sticking your tongue out at the skeleton as he chuckles.

_ This is nice. _

You suddenly get an idea and take his phone, you lean over the counter and go to take a selfie with the skeleton.

_ Snap! _

You look at the picture.

It actually looks really good. Fresh looks happier than you’ve ever seen him, laughing at the moment the picture was taken. You are making a peace sign at the screen, stolen glasses saying, ‘YOLO!’.

You grin at the photo. You sit back in your seat and give the glasses back. Fresh puts them back on.

_ Pity. He’s fucking adorable without glasses _ .

You shove this thought to the back of your mind, trying your hardest not to blush as you excitedly ask Fresh to send the picture to you.

You spend the rest of the morning chatting and laughing together in the kitchen.

[Fresh POV ]

Fresh hasn't felt this...happy in a long time. He doesn't know how, but you bring out the best in him. Heck, he hasn't laughed this much ever since… he doesn't know. And it’s because of you...

Man, he knows that monsters get attached easily, but this is ridiculous.

He is startled out of his thoughts by you asking something. 

“what was that? sorry, boo, i was distracted.”

You stack their plates as you speak.

“Would you like more magic after I’m done with the dishes? I don’t mind!”

He suddenly feels incredibly guilty. While it’s nice to feel again, he  _ really _ doesn't like this particular feeling. He practically  _ made _ you help him last night, and now you are  _ willing _ to do it. On your own.

What happened to all of the mean humans he hears so much about? Why are you different?

Why is your KINDNESS so overwhelming?

“yeah, boo… that’d be nice.”

.

.

.

Fresh sits on the couch,fidgeting nervously as he waits for you. He’s decided that nervousness is the worst emotion so far. 

You come in from the kitchen, drying your hands on a green towel. You toss the towel on a chair behind you and sit on the couch. 

“Ready?”

He nods, still feeling nervous. You press a hand to your chest and make a fist. You gently pull your hand away from your chest to reveal the green heart, shining just as brightly as before.

Now that he feels emotions, he is awestruck. Last night he had just seen a SOUL, now he sees… you. 

You’re  _ stunning _ .

He looks up at you. You are blushing slightly. Fresh decides that you are indeed adorable.

Why are you blushing, though? Oh, do his glasses say something dumb?

To distract himself, he brings out his own SOUL, the chipped heart glowing softly as it phases through his shirt.

After looking at his SOUL, you look down to your own. “Um… ready?”

Fresh nods.

You close your eyes and begin to hum softly. A thin green stream of healing magic comes out of your SOUL, and floats over to his, before promptly being absorbed by his stolen SOUL.

The feeling of healing magic fixing his cracks and chips makes him smile softly. It’s the feeling of a warm sweater, or steaming cup of tea. A soft blanket on a snowy day, or a purring pet in his lap. Things he...hasn't felt before. How can he feel these? These memories  _ can’t  _ belong to you, so… who? 

Maybe… Are these memories resurfacing from his SOUL? His SOUL… Hah...well, it doesn't really belong to him, now does it?

He’s a filthy thief.

He shakes the rude, yet true thought away. If you’re giving him a chance, he can’t be all that bad.

Right?


	4. Gotta motor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, my fine broskis! How y'all doin?
> 
> So this is a longer chapter! Yay!! That brings up a question tho...
> 
> Do I frequently post short chapters, or post longer chapters, but not as often? Hmm... Any ideas?
> 
> Next chapter will be out soon! Be sure to tell me how you feel! Any requests? headcannons? Slang? I'll listen to anything!
> 
> Take care!

“Am I keeping you? Don’t you have to go home or something?”

Fresh watches you as you tap idly at your Nintendo Switch. 

You are both cuddled under a fuzzy blanket as you sit on the couch. This is the first time he’s ever cuddled, and needless to say he’s hooked.

The past few hours have been full of talking and laughing. The two of you had chatted about anything and everything. You think the same as him on most subjects, and he could bond over things with you. Love of flamin’ hot Cheetos, hate of cussing… he agreed with you a lot. He also loved your stories. You’re a  _ really _ good storyteller. He could listen to you talk for  _ forever _ .

He’s getting off track. What did you say again?

“hmm?” 

Your character moves across the screen as you speak, your voice kind of nervous.

“Umm.. I was just wondering if you have… anything better to do. I mean, I don’t want to keep you from anything. I mean, I enjoy your company! I just don-”

He cuts you off before you go too far. “don’t’chu worry, baby boo. I’ll be out of your hair soon enough. I have to go visit a pal. plannin on leaving within the hour.”

You bite your lip, mumbling as your character pauses. “Not what i meant. Will you come back?”

He hesitates. “do you... want me to?”

You give him a lop-sided grin. “Yeah? We’re friends aren't we?” 

This makes Fresh stop. His thoughts come to a crashing halt and he almost drops the cup of tea you gave him.

_ Friends? _

_ After… after everything he’s done? _

_ You… _

“I mean...we are, right?” you say nervously. Fresh realizes he’s been silent and speaks up, a big smile on his face.

“Yeah, course we are, boo! i’d like nothing more.”

Relief crosses your features as you laugh and return to the game. “You had me worried there, bone-boy.”

Fresh laughs and goes back to watching you play. A few minutes later, you quietly speak.

“I think you’re a very good friend.”

Fresh thinks on this before answering.

“in that case, i’ll gladly come back.”

.

.

.

Fresh reappears in the Doodlesphere in a colorful cloud. He breathes deeply before sticking a large smile on his face. 

“inky-dude?” 

“Be right there!” A voice calls from far away.

Fresh waits patiently, the wait giving him time to look around the Doodlesphere. Large islands float in mid air. Each island has a large doorway on it, leading to a different AU. 

“Coming!”

Fresh perks up when he sees Ink, Protector of all AU’s approaching.

“Hiya, Fresh!”

Fresh grins. “sup! how are things and stuff, ink?”

Ink smiles, his heterochromatic eyes changing as he speaks.

“Pretty good! No major problems. Just the usual stuff… Error taking Red’s chocolate, Blueberry breaking a whole in the void by accident, you know the drill.”

Fresh nods and sits down. Ink does the same, petting the small calico cat on his shoulder. Acrylic is Ink’s kitten, and they’re practically inseparable. Ever since Ink found her in a tire a few months prior, the two are always together, usually pranking AUs and causing other mischief. 

Fresh pets the kitten before speaking.

“any unfresh AU’s causing trouble, brah?”

Ink blinks and counts on his fingers as he recites. “Well, Dust somehow found his way into the Fell AU, and I had to persuade him to leave. Red took a real liking to him after Dust beat him up. And I'm almost _certain_ that Nightmare and his group are up to something, but I'm not sure what.”

Fresh snickers. "I bet they're just goofin' around."

"Maybe," Ink taps his chin in thought. "But they always find a way to cause trouble. Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh!"

His ink covered friend continues.

“Error won’t stop kitten-napping all of Red’s cats and making them little sweaters to wear, so Red always tries to beat  _ him  _ up, and Epic  _ continues  _ to teleport into Reaper’s house and move everything there slightly to the left.”

“still?” Fresh shakes his head with a chuckle. “bruh, he’s really committed to that, huh.”

“Yeah,” Ink laughs before tilting his head to the side, smile falling a bit. “Oh, there's also some weird glitchy-virus things attacking people that I have to look into. I- Oh, hey Acry, where did you come from?” 

The artist giggles and takes the cat off of his shoulder. He begins to play with her.

“Uhh...what was that, bro?”

“What was what?” Ink looks up, eyelights morphing into question marks. Of _course_ he wouldn't remember. Only Ink could forget what he just said.

“Oh, nevermind,” Fresh says, shaking it off. “Probs not important.”

Ink shrugs in a carefree manner as he messes with his vials. He pulls one out and opens it, taking a long drink. Fresh is used to this ritual now. His artist friend is  _ sans _ a SOUL, and therefore incapable of emotions. He drinks special paint to feel artificial feelings.

Ink turns to Fresh, a new happy look in his different colored eyes. “Ooh, some gossip. I think that Nightmare might have a bit of a crush on some human chick.”

Fresh’s eyes widen. “for real?”

Ink giggles mischievously. “Yup! And speaking, of which… Tell me about (Y/N)!”

Fresh freezes.  _ Uh-oh. _

“Wow, is it just me, or has Acrylic gotten bigger? She’s so big now!” Fresh babbles nervously, sweating slightly.

As if she heard her name, the kitten gets up and struts over to Fresh, fluffy tail swaying. Fresh pets the cat as he desperately tries to think of a conversation changer. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't want to talk about you. 

Ink raises an eyebrow, or rather, where an eyebrow would be. “Very nice distraction, Fresh.”

Fresh nervously laughs as he rubs the back of his head.

Ink sighs dramatically. “Fine. You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to.”

Fresh shoots him a grateful smile. “Thanks, dawg.”

Ink changes the subject, Acrylic the kitten curled up in his lap.

"So, I'm really wondering what the bad guy Sans' are up to... Last I heard, there were explosions and whoopee cushions involved"

"Ooh, so like explosive whoopee cushions?"

"I'm not sure. There's also a lot of knives and sharp things, but that's expected."

The two friends continue to talk.

After some rounds of chatter, Ink sighs and eyes Fresh suspiciously.

“I’ll cut to the chase, Fresh. What’s up? You’re acting differently.”

Fresh’s smile drops. He thought he was doing a good job covering up his new emotions. He looks down at his joined hands.

Would it really hurt to confide in Ink?

“How much do you know about (Y/N)?”

Ink rests his chin on his hands.

“Well… I saw you with her. I saw her making breakfast. She’s pretty cute! I think she might like you,” he winks.

Fresh’s cheeks burn. Woah, what’s  _ this _ feeling?

Ink sits up. “You’re blushing! That’s never happened!”

Fresh, both interested and slightly embarrassed, pulls out his phone and uses the camera to see.

A slight purple glow ghosts his zygomatic arches. His glasses read “HUH?!”

He marvels at the sight.

“This isn’t normal. What happened, Fresh?” Ink asks, a concerned look of his face as he strokes his kitten.

Fresh puts his phone away.

“Do you want the long version, or the short one?” he asks, discarding his playful, carefree persona.

Ink is taken aback by the sudden change.

“Umm… welI know how much you like being complicated, and I have a short attention span, soooooo the short one?”

“Well,” Fresh starts. “I found a mage named (Y/N)….

.

.

.

You fidget nervously with your Nintendo Switch. Fresh has been gone for three hours now. You didn't expect to miss him so much…

You shake your head, embarrassed.  _ What am I thinking? I just met him! _

_ Well, you didn't expect to feel so attached to him after so short a time. _

You feel a slight tug in your chest. Reaching one hand up to it, you rub gently. Confused, you set your game aside and get your phone.

Once the search engine loads, you type in your question.

‘Why do I feel a pull in my chest?’

_ And... search.  _

You frown at the first answer.

**‘Top ten signs of a SOULmate! What you’ll feel when you find that special someone!’**

_ Pfft, yeah right. _

You scroll right past it.

There’s a remarkable amount of articles about SOULmates here. Along with some tidbits about heart attacks, pulled muscles, and other chest pain stuff.

It’s not a pain, though. What you feel is more of a... slight pull? Or a thrum? It’s actually comforting at times.

_ Could it be...? _

You scroll back up to the top of the page, and click on the SOULmate article.

**Top ten signs of a SOULmate! What you’ll feel when you find that special someone!**

**Excited to find your better half, but don’t know what you feel? Well, this is for you!**

**All of these facts have been checked and double checked by the Royal Scientist Dr. Alphys, so you can rest assured they’re correct!**

You scroll past the meaningless fluff (and anime references) until you find the list.

  * **A tug in your SOUL!**



**A tug in your SOUL may mean many things. Although it mostly means that you miss your SOULmate, sometimes you might feel it when you think about them. How sweet! <3 (like in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie when Nakkuru** **-chan thinks about Sonikku after the battle of peach blossom SQUEEEEE >.< ((check mah tumblr where i rant abt this X3)))**

You gag at the cutesy wording before looking deeper, ignoring your slight intrigue at the anime reference.  


  * **A thrum or vibration!**



**Usually this is felt when you feel strongly about your SOULmate. Strongly associated with number one, this is a lot alike. For instance, if you were to reflect on why you like your significant other so much, it’s totally normal to feel your SOUL buzz slightly. Adorable :3**

You roll your eyes before scrolling through the rest of the list.

A lot of these signs are kind of what you feel. You scroll through them, heart racing. You make it to the end.

_ Does this mean- _

_ Could it be? _

_ Is Fresh your SOULmate? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone slowclap for reader in the chat. she finally figured it out
> 
> *s l o w c l a p p i n g i n t e n s i f i e s*


	5. Takin' a chill pill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello :D
> 
> How y'all doin?
> 
> I'm honestly shocked that y'all are reading this. It's rather dull at the moment. However, I promise that it's going to pick up!
> 
> I need fresh slang!! My Fresh slang is lacking! Have any 90s phrases? Yeet em at me :3
> 
> Also...*inhale
> 
> YOOOO WE HIT OVER 1K HITS!!! THAT'S INCREDIBLE :D 
> 
> Thank you so much for the support. It means buckets to me <3
> 
> Anyway, onto the fluff!

You wake up abruptly, cheeks flushed. 

_ Okay, so that just happened. _

You had tried to sleep after your startling revelation, but sleep was elusive. After finally falling asleep, you had a dream. One that made you blush to no end.

W-where you dating Fresh in that dream?

_ What the actual heck, brain? _

You cover your red cheeks as you try to calm yourself.

Once calm, you stand only to relapse into blushes when you see Fresh on the couch next to you, sleeping peacefully. You force yourself to stop staring and march into the kitchen to make coffee. 

You stretch.  _ Man, you have  _ got _ to stop sleeping on the couch. _ After crafting your delicious drink, you sit in a stool.

_ Okay, let’s get down to business. _

You take a sip of coffee and sigh with delight. Now slightly more energized, you pull out a slip of paper and a pen and begin to write.

**To do-**

1\. Call Boss

**2\. Clean guestroom**

3\. Get Groceries

4\. Bake something

You nod. That’s a decent amount of things! Time to get started.

After drinking your coffee, you eat some cereal and go to take a shower. While in the shower, you think.

Okay, let's get some things straight. So Fresh is your SOULmate. Maybe. You aren’t entirely sure, but all signs point that way, so…

You have a magical skeleton monster as a SOULmate. One with a damaged SOUL that you are currently working on healing. One who’s slept on your couch for the past couple of days.

Oh, let's get back to that. YOU’VE ONLY KNOWN HIM FOR A FEW DAYS.

Okay, but in movies and anime, sometimes the couples meet in even less time!

Yeah okay bad comparison.

But anyway.

He hasn't done anything bad. In fact, he’s been great! He’s a great cuddle partner, he’s fun to talk with, he’s hella cute, he’s-

You feel your SOUL thrum.

_ Let’s leave that thought there. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

You look over to the couch, where the flamboyant skeleton is still sleeping. WIth a small smile, you cover him with a blanket and retreat to the kitchen, where you sit on a stool.

You pull out your phone and dial a number you know by heart. Seconds pass until...Click!

“ _ Hello! Thank you for calling Muffet’s Catering and Bakery! How can I help you?” _

You smile. “Hiya, Monika! It’s (Y/N).”

_ “Oh, hi (Y/N)! How are you?” _

“I’m just fine, thanks! Can you get Boss on the phone?”

_ “Sure thing!”  _ The receiver is covered for a second, and you absentmindedly look around your kitchen as you wait.

“ _ Bonjour, (Y/N)! How are you, dearie?” _

You snap your attention back to the phone. “Hi, Muffet! I’m okay. You?”

“ _ Incredible, dear. Why are you calling? I don’t suppose you just wanted a chat?” _

“No, unfortunately. I was hoping to ask for some time off, actually.”

A gasp. “ _ Mon Dieu! You? Asking for time off? Of course!” _

You laugh. “Thanks a ton, Muff.”

“ _ You never ask for time off…”  _ Muffet muses. Her voice grows softer. _ “Are you okay, dearie? You know that if anything is bothering you, you can come to me, right?” _

You smile at her concern. “I assure you, Muff. I’m fine. If there  _ was  _ anything bothering me, I would tell you. I just need a break. Some time to figure stuff out.”

Her voice brightens.  _ “Oh, of course! We all need a break sometimes. Especially after you took that big wedding job. How much time off, dearie?” _

You hum. “Maybe…”

“ _ A week?” _

“What? No! I-”

“ _ Of course that’s not enough! What am I thinking? Two weeks?” _

You gasp. “That’s too-”

“ _ Too little? Okay! Three weeks it is! Take care dearie! I must go now! Much love!” _

Click.

“What the heck?” You stare at your phone. “I was going to ask for like… three  _ days!” _

Despite how shocked you are, you giggle. That’s such a Muffet thing to do. She’s been trying to get you to rest for a long time now.

Your phone chimes, signalling a text. Oh, it’s from Monika!

**[Thursday, 9:24]**

**Partner in Crime: Muffet says that if u even consider coming back to work before your break ends, she’ll sic her pet on u :)**

**You: I’ve met her pet!**

**You: It’s actually really friendly!**

**You: It wouldn't do a thing to me**

**You: If anything, it would lick my face!**

**You: She’s giving me too much time off**

**Partner in Crime: I wish u could see how much she’s laughing right now XD**

**You: :v**

**Partner in Crime: Idk (Y/N)**

**Partner in Crime: 3 weeks of paid vacation sounds great**

**Partner in Crime: Just take it**

**Partner in Crime: Muffet isn’t this generous often**

**You: asdfghjklasdfghjk**

**You: PAID?!?!?!?**

**You: PAID WHAT NOW**

**Partner in Crime: Whoops can’t hear ya (Y/N) customers here gotta go see u in 3 weeks baiiii <3333**

You stare at the screen. Three whole weeks of paid vacation? What are you even going to  _ do _ with all that time?

After getting over your initial shock, you thank Muffet and check that item off your list.

Okay, next is the guest room.

You walk into the guest bedroom, determined to fix it up. Standing in the doorway, you survey the room with a sigh. Yup. It’s a mess. Bins cover the floor, nearly hiding the small twin bed in the corner. The walls are covered with posters. Your favorite video games, movies and the like practically covering them up.

You push your sleeves up and walk in.

Let’s do this.

[POV SWAP]

Fresh rubs at his eyes. He didn't mean to sleep as late as he did, but heck, he sure needed it.

He stands and walks to the kitchen. You are nowhere in sight, which confuses him. He walks to the counter when he sees a scrap of paper.

**To do-**

**1.Call Boss Lady**

**2.Clean guestroom**

**3.Get groceries**

**4\. Bake something**

He cocks his head. Guestroom? Does that mean you’re fixing him a place to stay? Ignoring the tingly feeling in his SOUL, Fresh wanders out of the kitchen and down the hallway, following the sound of your humming. He stops at an open door, where the sound is loudest.

There you are, crouched over a bed, making up the sheets. You hum a familiar tune as you reach to the far end of it.

Fresh would look around the room, but he’s focused on you.

You finish putting on the sheet and throw a blanket over the whole thing. Slapping some pillows on, you clap your hands and turn. 

“Oh! Good morning Fresh! Did- uh” you laugh, clearly embarrassed. “Did I wake you up?”

Fresh shakes his head, still quiet. For some reason he can’t speak.

You laugh nervously as you turn around. “So… I bet you’re wondering what all of this is,” you say, gesturing to the spotless room.

Fresh nods.

You look down, red creeping up your cheeks before looking up with an excited smile. “This can be your new room!”

Fresh crashes. He thought that was Error’s thing but NOPE. Wow, you look really hopeful. And cute. Holy crap you’re cute. And now you're waiting for him to speak. Agg, say something! Ack! Your smile is falling! No! DO SOMETHING IDIOT!

“I mean, you don’t have to stay… I just thought… No, I shouldn't have assumed. I…I’m sorry-”

_ Whump! _

He wraps his arms around you, bringing you close to him. You gasp softly, hesitating before returning his hug. He buries his head in your shoulder, feelings coursing through him that he doesn't understand.

Being close to you...hugging you like this…

Makes him feel  _ whole _ .

.

.

.

You suddenly laugh. “Wow, who would have thought you were such a cuddlebug? Not that I mind, of course.”

Fresh only squeezes more, slightly embarrassed at his impulsive decision. 

“Are… are you going to let go anytime soon?” Your teasing tone makes his face warm even more.

“do you want me to?”

“No, not really,” you say, and he can practically  _ hear _ your smile. “But I have to move eventually.”

“do you have to?”

“Well, kinda. I was going to bake some cookies today. Don’t you want cookies? I can’t cook if you’re clinging onto me.”

He pouts and lets go, tempted heavily by the thought of warm cookies. “dirty move, boo.”

You laugh. “You can help though! And when they’re done, we can cuddle again!”

He nods quickly. You grin and take his hand, walking out of the room. As you lead him down the hall, his gaze is focused on your joined hands.

You’re holding his hand.

_ You’re holding his hand! _

_ What does it mean? _

_ Is it platonic? Or is it...not? _

_ Am I moving too fast?  _

He hears you giggle as you almost trip and his expression softens.

_ No. I’m not going to worry about that. _

_ Right now, I’m just going to enjoy it. _

He shoves the conflicted thoughts out of his head and focuses on you again, now with a happy smile on his face. 

He’s going to enjoy it.

.

.

.

[POV SWAP]

Fresh makes a pleased noise as he finishes off his third cookie. You are only on your first, considering the cookies are still piping hot, and you have to wait for them to not burn your tongue.

“these are totes the bomb, boo,” Fresh says, happily grabbing another from the array of cookies.

You quickly drop yours back on the pan, wincing as it stings your fingers. You had accidentally poked a molten chocolate chip. 

“How are you doing that?” You question, looking at the burned finger.

Fresh takes a bite of cookie, glasses changing to ‘MM MM!’. He waves his free hand at you. “no skin.”

You catch his hand, curious.

His hands look like normal human hands, except for the fact that they’re made out of bone. He seems to have fingers much like a human. You run your own fingers down his hand, oblivious to the skeleton’s blushing. Twisting his hand this way and that, you suddenly question:

“How is it like a human hand? I’ve seen pictures of skeletal hands and they don’t quite look like this.”

“Well-” Fresh coughs quietly, cheekbones slightly purple. “Do you want me to get all complicated and technical? Or just say magic?”

“I like complicated and technical!” You let go of his hand to reach for your now-cooled cookie.

“Well then ask me when I’m not eating a cookie,” Fresh smirks and reaches for another cookie.

You laugh. “It’s like you’ve never eaten cookies before or something!”

“Well,” Fresh chomps on the cookie, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned in life, it’s when cookies get out of the oven, to get over there fast before Geno and Error do. Oh, and if Bruh is there?  _ No one’s _ gettin cookies.”

You tilt your head, a smile forming on your lips. “Who?”

Fresh smiles, taking smaller bites out of the sweet treat. His glasses flash, changing to “BR OS!’

“My bros. We’re triplets, but Error acts like a big baby. They both  _ love _ chocolate. Every time anyone makes cookies, you can bet that the bros are over there in a flash.”

“What are they like?”

“Well, Geno is a stereotypical sweet older bro, even though we’re the same age. He’s a scientist now. Works at Ebbot University. He’s sweet. A lil’ over-protective, though.”

You smile. “He sounds nice. The other?”

“Error. The biggest man-baby you're ever gonna meet. He’s a good bro. A real sweetheart, but you kinda have’ta dig to see that.”

You take another cookie. “They sound really cool. Maybe I can meet them sometime?”

“Heck yeah, boo. I’m sure they’d love you.”

You smile. “I’m looking forward to it!” Grabbing another cookie, you sit on the floor, back against the counter.

“Who was the last one you mentioned? Bruh?”

Fresh plops down next to you, grinning. “Oh, yeah. Bruh’s a real treat. He’s technically not my bro, but  _ I’d _ consider him a bro! I can’t call him a bro, so he’s my brah!”

He continues happily, oblivious to your confused face.

“Now another ‘not-bro-but-still-kinda-bro’ is Dude. He’s a real one too. Dude’s the bestest dude! I can’t call ‘im bro, and I can’t call ‘im Bruh, so he’s dude! Dude and Bruh are best friends! Error-bro wouldn’t like to call them bros, so they’re my brahs! I can’t really call them brah’s, because of the one and only Brah himself. He’s rad too. He’s like a fusion of Inky dude and yours truly. He doesn’t come around that often. Ever since the spray paint incident. Ya dig?”

You tilt your head, somehow even more confused. “Noooo?”

“Here, I’ll show ya a picture.”

Fresh pulls out his phone and pulls up a picture. He points at the screen, moving his finger to each monster in the picture as he says their names.

“Here! Here’s Bruh, Brah, Dude and my radical self hangin’ ten at a 7-eleven!” He pauses before cheekily saying the next bit. “At 11:07!”

You look at the picture. Fresh stands next to three other skeletons, all doing different poses. The first wears a purple lab jacket and an obviously fake mustache. He holds...rubber chickens? And he’s dabbing. That must be Bruh.

The next skeleton is  _ extremely _ colorful. He has all sorts of bright scarves, bags, and other accoutrements draped over him. He has glasses much like Fresh, with these ones spelling out ‘COLOR’. He makes peace signs at the camera, a big grin on his face. According to Fresh, he must be Brah.

The other unfamiliar skeleton is the complete opposite of Brah. He wears a black, gray and white outfit. He has...a giant kitchen knife? Which he holds like a guitar. Fresh says that he’s Dude.

The final skeleton is Fresh, who makes finger guns at the camera. He looks happy.

“They look...fun!” You say. You tilt your head again. “Wait, you said ‘hangin’ ten… doesn’t that mean surfing?”

Fresh looks delighted. “Ey! Boo’s on the level with dat hip slang! I’m diggin’ it.”

You have to decipher his words in your head for a moment. It seems that his way of talking is like an accent. It sometimes gets stronger if he’s excited or something like that. You’ve had decent conversations with him where you understand everything, so… maybe it’s a magic thing? It might be in tune with his emotions or something. You chalk it up to magic and let the matter lie. 

“Wait… but what does surfing have to do with being at 7-eleven?”

Fresh looks mischievous. “Ever heard of truck surfing?”

At your bewildered stare, he begins.

“Well, first you have to get either heelys or a skateboard. Then you climb a bridge over a big highway and wait for a truck to pass under…”

After hearing the rules, (and commenting on how dangerous it sounds,) you let  _ that _ matter lie and move onto something else you thought of.

“Why do your friends look so much like you? Are you related?”

“Oh, cheese and crackers-” Fresh suddenly looks uncomfortable. “Umm...would you believe me if i said they were cousins?”

You wrinkle your nose. “I mean, I would have if you hadn’t phrased it that way.”

“...maaagic, then?” Fresh slowly says, sounding unsure of himself.

Well, you guess that could be it. You don’t know much about monsters in the first place. So you leave that alone too. 

“That makes sense,” you say, standing and brushing yourself off. You offer Fresh a hand, which he takes with a thankful smile.

“So!” you say, clapping your hands and turning to the cookie pan. “I’ll just put the rest away and…”

You trail off, staring at the empty pan. “We ate all of the cookies.”

“Yep!”

“By that I mean that  _ you _ ate all of the cookies.”

“Yep!”

“...”

“If it makes you feel any better...they were super tasty?”

You can’t keep the amusement out of your voice. “Welp, you know what this means…”

Fresh tilts his head, glasses changing to “HUH?”

“We need to make more.”

He suddenly grins evilly. “Diddly darn right on, boo.”

You laugh and trot over to the counter, where your list from earlier is still resting. You cross off your achievements before flipping it over and beginning to write.

“Whatcha writin?” Fresh questions.

“A grocery list. I need some stuff if we want to bake more. I’m gonna leave in like...ten minutes. Wanna come with?”

“Shopping?!” The absolute  _ delight _ in his voice makes you look up. His glasses are exclamation marks, and both hands are up to his face. Is he...vibrating?

“Yeah! Wanna help?”

“YES! Shopping is the bee’s knees at Apple Bee’s! Getthecheesedoublesqueezedon’tteasegonnasneeze I’LL GET THE KEYS! WIGGITY WIGGITY RIGHT ON!”

The excitable skeleton dashes away, almost tripping in the process. You stand in the kitchen, confused as heck.

“...what just happened.”

Well, you guess you’re going shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, which you probably could, Brah is Fresh!Ink. 
> 
> Also, major headcannon alert! I love the idea that Fresh just rambles nonsense when he's excited. And atm, he is VERY excited-
> 
> Next chapter we go shopping! It should be out...soon 
> 
> Thanks for stickin with me :3


	6. Shwing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup beauties and gentlebeauties? Y'all vibin? Good, good.
> 
> Oh, so I'm just gonna start formatting Fresh like a normal character- WHICH HE CERTAINLY ISN'T, but I'm getting kind of sick of dealing with all lowercase and stuff. Sorry, just lazy XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

When you walk into the living room, you’re shocked to see the normally chill skeleton bouncing around.

“Which one is your car?!” Fresh enthuses, glasses rapidly changing.

“Umm...the only one?”

“GOTTA GET DEM BEANS BOO! LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!  _ YEET!” _

With that final cry, he somehow  _ jumps _ over the couch and dashes out the door.

Shaking your head affectionately, you grab your keys and purse before walking out too.

After locking your house you turn, only to gasp.

“Ready to g- FRESH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

The skeleton stands on the roof of your car, peering around with one hand above his eyes.

“Just diggin’ them sweet views.” He makes a show of looking around before focusing on you. “Well, lookie there!”

“Get down from there before you hurt yourself, you big flirt.”

“Kay!” He jumps, making your heart stop for a moment. He sticks a landing, arms outstretched.

“Geez, Fresh! Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Let’s bounce!” 

You unlock your car and Fresh bounds in, buckling himself in a flash.

“Let’s-go-let’s-go-let’s-go!” Fresh says, bouncing in his seat.

“Why are you so excited? You’re normally so chill!”

“Well normally I don’t have a whole trays worth of sugar in my system! Or get to go shopping!”

Your eyes widen. “Oh no. I hyped you up on sugar…” you whisper.

“Haha, yeah!”

You shake your head, starting up the car. You suddenly cock your head. “Wait, why don’t you get to go shopping?”

“Well, mom wouldn’t let me come with ‘er after the wild Squeezy Cheese incident. Which, for the record,  _ was  _ kinda my fault. On a completely unrelated note, can we get Squeezy Cheese?”

“I gueeeess?” you say, drawing out the word. “Should I ask what the Squeezy Cheese incident was?”

“It was off da hook, that’s for sure. And messy. Very messy. And according to mom, I  _ still _ haven’t earned my Xbox back.”

You snort.

The car ride is uneventful, with Fresh chattering the whole time.

You pull up to the store and get out of your car. Fresh starts to bound away, but you snatch his hand and hold it tight. 

“Nope. Don’t wanna lose you. We’re sticking together. Like glue.”

You begin to walk. If you would have turned around, you would see Fresh staring at your hand with a light dusting of purple of his face.

Walking into the store, you grab a basket and hook it through your arm. “Okay, I have my list. Is there anything you’d like?”

“Squeezy Cheese,” was his immediate reply. You snicker. “Alright then.”

You have to keep a hold on Fresh at all times, as he frequently tries to go look at things and talk to people. 

Fresh is extremely friendly; constantly talking to random people and complimenting them.

“Them some radtastic kicks, granny. You rockin dat look.”

“Eyyo, that jacket is hella fly. Keep it real, my dude.”

“That’s some neato torpedo bling ya got there!”

You stop him after that last one, when he compliments a girl with excessive jewelry.

“Why are you doing that? Talking to strangers, I mean.” You aren’t mad or anything, just curious.

Fresh looks confused until a look of understanding crosses over his skull, along with a hint of smugness.

“Ohh, I get it. You’re doin’ that thing that the female humans do. What’s that called again?” He scratches his skull. “Jam? No! Jelly!”

Your cheeks heat up and you look to the side. “Wh- I’m not jealous!”

You notice an old lady chuckling at the two of you from a few steps away, holding one hand up to her mouth as she watches.

“Lookit you, boo.” Fresh pokes your red cheek, leaning down in your face. “You got more jelly than a slice of toast. Whatchu think, granny?” he asks, jerking his head toward the old lady.

“I think you two should kiss,” she says mischievously.

“Let’s not ask granny anything,” Fresh nervously says, the purple glow back on his face. “Now you promised me Squeezy Cheese. Where is it?”

“Umm… aisle four?” You’re sure your face is bright red.

Fresh nods before scooping you up in his arms bridal style. He shoots a finger gun at the old lady. “Stay fresh, gran gran.”

He dashes away, with you very flustered in his arms, leaving Granny laughing in the cereal aisle.

“Umm… I can walk, you know,” you stammer as he carries you.

“Sure you can, boo.”

“Fresh, people are staring!”

He looks around, eyebrows raising at those who are obviously judging the two of you. “They just jelly, boo.” He raises his voice, throwing some pointed glares around. “Jealousy is a bench, peeps! You’d best get a restraining order before it all up an’ moves in for good! Maybe that way you- Oh sweet golden cheesy goodness-”

He falls silent as he steps into the snack aisle. In front of him is a whole shelf of Squeezy Cheese. 

“ _ Mi amor- _ ” he whispers, gently setting you down. He slowly approaches the shelf, glasses displaying hearts. 

“Since when did you speak Spanish?” You question, watching him.

“A few seconds ago. Boo,  _ look _ at all the different  _ flavors _ !”

“They all taste the same, you know,” you comment, watching him gather a bunch of bottles in his arms.

“Boo, you’re lucky I’m totally buggin right now, cuz otherwise I’m sure that would have upset me deeply. How many can I get?”

You look at the price. “Well, it’s not very expensive stuff, so… two or three?”

He snickers. “Funny joke, bae. Anyway, I’m gonna go get a basket for these. Meet ya’ at checkout?”

“I guess?”

“Aight. Later gator!” He spins and starts to run away, hugging the canisters tight.

“What the heck are we going to do with so much Squeezy Cheese?” you mumble, watching him go. He disappears from sight, and you turn, intent on finishing your shopping. 

“Wait- Why did I leave him? Fresh!”

Part of you is thinking: 'He's an adult! He can handle himself in a grocery store!' Meanwhile he other part is very rationally thinking about the fabled Squeezy Cheese incident. You don't want something like it to happen again.

You go running after him, but he’s nowhere to be found.

You begin to search. He’s so brightly colored, he’ll be easy to find, right?

Wrong. You have to search through the entire store twice before you find him. When you do, he’s chatting with an employee, several bags of Squeezy Cheese in his hands.

“Fresh!”

He turns at your voice, grinning. “Heya, boo! Was wonderin’ where you were.”

“I was looking everywhere for you!” you say, pointing at him, feigning annoyance. The employee edges away slowly.

“Ya found me!” Fresh cheers. “Ya done shopping?”

“Not quite. I was looking for you,” you explain, fake anger melting away.

“Well I’ll help you finish!”

You and Fresh gather everything on your list. (Including some extra things for Fresh, like Silly Straws and Zoo Pal plates.)

You and Fresh make it to the cash registers. As you load up, a very bored looking girl bids you good afternoon. You answer her, and she rolls her eyes. Okay, rude. You shrug it off and continue to put up groceries.

“Oh, hey,  _ hunky~ _ ” the cashier suddenly purrs. You look up, thoroughly confused. The cashier is staring at Fresh with lidded eyes. “How are you today~?”

“I’m rad!” Fresh answers, grinning. “I got to go shoppin’ with Boo! It’s a pretty great day!”

The cashier leans forward over the register. “That’s nice, sweetie. I’m  _ lovin’ _ the whole 90s vibe, you have there. Makes you look awfully cute~”

Wait, what.

Fresh shoots her finger guns. “Why, thankee! Awfully rad of ya to say!”

At this point you’re seething. Who does this lady think she is? Flirting with  _ your _ SOULmate?

You plunk a carton of milk on the counter with force, startling them both. “Fresh,  _ dear _ , would you mind unlocking my car? I think I left it locked. Thanks,  _ love,”  _ you say, glaring at the cashier.

Fresh looks confused. “I guess?” he doesn’t move, however, he continues to watch you.

The cashier glares at you. “Actually, darling...How about you stay a while? I have some questions for you.”

“ _ Actually _ , we were just about to leave, so if you could ring us up. That'd be  _ great _ ,” you say evenly, glowering at her.

“ _ Actually _ , if hunky wants to stay and chat, he can do whatever he wants,” she hisses.

“Woah, ladies-” Fresh interjects, arms up. “I’m all for toast and that shizz, but i did  _ not _ order this double heapin’ amount of jelly!”

You both stare at him for a moment before turning back to each other.

“Don’t call him that.”

“I can call him whatever I want,” she snootily retorts.

“ _ No. _ Don’t call my  _ SOULmate _ that.”

Her eyes widen, and you hear Fresh gasp behind you. She looks between you two rapidly before sighing dramatically and rolling her eyes. “Ugh. Fiiiine.”

She begins to check out your items, but that doesn’t wipe the glare from your face. After paying and beginning to leave, you hear her mutter something.

“He’s not even that cute anyway,” she says, flipping her hair.

You fume, raising your arm. “You no good bit-”

“BENCH!” Fresh yelps, grabbing your hand and censoring your upcoming profanity. “I’m going to take my lil’ jelly jar home now. And you, miss cash lady, might wanna look inta gettin’ a prescription for some chill pills, yo. Your unfresh vibes are takin’ the curl outta my naturally curly hair.”

“How dare you- what?”

“Peace out!” Fresh pulls you away quickly, leaving the store. 

Once out, he releases your arm. “Sorry for pullin’ on your arm there, boo. But you looked like you were gonna slap a hoe. As in da gardening tool, mind you.”

“I was. She had  _ no _ right to try and take my SOULmate,” you mutter grumpily, crossing your arms.

Fresh laughs, tousling your hair. “As if I’d leave your cute lil’ noggin for some shameless hussy-wait, you know about that?”

“ _ You _ know about that?” You question, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Fresh scratches the back of his skull, glasses blank. “Well...The parking lot isn’t a great place to talk about stuff like that. Maybe we should get home.”

You nod and walk to the car with him, ignoring the warm tingly feeling you get when he calls your house ‘home’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> Okay, so today is a VERY SPECIAL DAY FOR ME-
> 
> As I’m sure some of you know, Sans Undertale got into Super Smash brothers ONE YEAR AGO TODAY. 
> 
> ONE YEAR AGO TODAY, I was like ‘yooo whos snas and why is he in my nintendo lol’
> 
> So I watched a 6 hour no commentary playthrough of Undertale.
> 
> And here we are.
> 
> I am now a 100% cage free organic Undertale nerd. Determination flows through my veins like rushing water does a river >:D
> 
> So anyway, considering that it is such a special day, I decided to post! We’re gettin to the dating fluff, y’all! And after the dating fluff...maybe...something...interesting...is going to happen. Totally...unexpected. But now you’re expecting it, so it's not unexpected. Unless it is unexpected, because I’m SURE that you aren't thinking of what I’m thinking of, but I’m gonna shut up now-
> 
> BACK TO THE DAY! Considering that Undertale has changed my life in so many ways, I would like to just sorta… *SLOW CLAPS FOR UNDERTALE AT SUPER SPEED*
> 
> Legit. Undertale has led me to meet amazing friends, start new hobbies, and most of all FREAKING WRITE. THIS STORY WOULD NOT BE HERE IF SANS HADN’T GOTTEN INTO SMASH, JUST SAYIN.
> 
> *Ahem* So anyway… Thank y’all so much for your support. Your comments and kudos and the like make me squeal. Intensely. And then my family gets concerned. But that doesn’t stop me. I continue to vibrate, making dying balloon noises just because someone made a comment. 
> 
> SO ANYWAY- Thank you for everything :) I’m gonna continue to crank these bad boys out as fast as possible >:D 
> 
> Also, maybe I can update for Undertale's birthday… we’ll have to see.
> 
> Stay fresh~ (hAHA GET IT)


	7. Necessary Chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Got an nice long chapter for ya! Along with a SPECIAL MESSAGE at the end ;)  
> Enjoy!  
> (cough cough join my discord server cough)

The soft pattering of rain on the roof is calming, making you drowsy. It’s cold today, so you decide to make a cup of hot chocolate.

You stand at the counter, scooping hot chocolate mix into a large mug. After a moment of thought, you get a second mug from the cupboard for Fresh.

He’s taking a nap at the moment, but when he gets up he might like a hot drink.

You hum softly, watching the teakettle begin to steam. Absentmindedly making circles on the counter with your finger, your eyes begin to close.

Last night you had introduced Fresh to some anime Monika had sent you. You and Fresh had binged an entire season together, cuddled up on the couch. You both fell asleep there, leaning on each other. You had forgotten to ask him about the whole...SOULmate thing.

And this morning after breakfast, you had introduced him to card and board games, something that you’ll never forget. 

Long story short, you won all of the games except for Uno, which he was very good at. He won every game, even though he had apparently never played before. It was fun, playing games and laughing with someone. You hadn’t done that in a long time...

But yeah, you didn’t ask him this morning, so maybe you can talk to him when he gets up.

The whistle of the kettle makes you jolt. You turn off the heat and fill both mugs. After stirring the hot chocolate, you pick up your cup and take a sip of the hot drink.

“Ouch!”

You put down the mug, wincing.

“Boo?” The question comes from the living room. Fresh walks into the kitchen, looking concerned. “What’s the dealio?”

“I’m okay,” you say bashfully. “Just burned my tongue.”

“That can  _ happen?! _ ” Fresh sounds horrified.

“Well, yeah, but I’m okay!”

Fresh still looks concerned, so you change the subject. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah. Just woke up a minute ago. Sure you're okay, boo?”

At your nod and smile, he relaxes. “Whew, that's good. Oh, by the way, what’s up with dat weird noise?”

You carefully hand him the mug of hot chocolate, which he takes with a surprised smile. “What weird noise?”

He gestures around vaguely with a free hand. “Yanno, that...ratta tattin shiz.”

“Oh, the rain?”

He tilts his head. “Rain...as in make it rain? No, that's money. O-oh! The water all up and fallin’ out the sky thing, yeah?”

You giggle at his wording and pick up your mug, walking to the living room. “Yeah. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

He follows you, sitting on the couch. “I guess. Kinda noisy.”

You snicker before setting your mug on the coffee table and sitting. “Oh, I meant to ask…”

He tilts his head to show that he’s listening. 

“Would you like to do another SOUL healing session?”

He nods, a small smile forming on his face. “That’d be rad. I think this should be that last one.”

You fold your legs up under you, sitting cross legged. “That’s amazing! Do you feel any different than before?”

He looks at you for a moment, before you see a slight purple hue dusting his nasal ridge. “...you could say that.”

You cock your head to the side. You’d think about that strange response, but you’re too excited to finish what you’ve started. Bringing your hands to your chest, you smile at the skeleton. 

“Ready?”

Fresh smiles and places a hand to his chest. Once again, and possibly for the last time, the white heart phases through the bright purple shirt. The upside down heart is a healthy white color, with a...somehow happy glow surrounding it. You don’t know why, but it makes you happy just by looking at it. The only blemish is a small crack on the left, one which you intend to fix.

_ My turn! _

Placing your hand on your chest, you make a fist and bring it away, feeling something move within you. The small, yet vibrant green heart floats away from your chest and moves to hover above your hand.

Your SOUL, without your bidding, floats over to Fresh’s, and stays in close proximity. Fresh’s SOUL seems to hum once yours joins it, and it’s glow intensifies.

You smile at that, a little blush forming on your face. Focusing back on the task at hand, you mentally pull your SOUL closer to you and hover your hands above it, taking a deep breath.

Once again filling your head with KIND thoughts, you close your eyes in concentration. Your SOUL vibrates before beginning to glow more. The glow transforms into a wispy green stream, which drifts over to Fresh’s SOUL. The green magic envelopes the whole heart, remaining on it for a second before receding. The upside down heart is now entirely white, with no scuff or cracks.

Fresh stares at it in awe, his glasses blank. 

You herd your SOUL back into your chest, before focusing on his. A big smile graces your face as you suddenly cheer. “Congratulations, Fresh!”

He pushes it back into his chest before launching himself across the couch and on top of you. Latching his arms around you, he hugs you tight. You laugh as you hug him back, incredibly giddy for some reason.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”

You tighten your arms. “I’m so glad I could help!”

Fresh rockets of the couch, picking you up and twirling you around, chattering excitedly

“You probably have no idea what you all up and just did, because I barely even understand. I’m supposed to be a really smart guy but all these  _ feelings _ are overwhelming all of my smarticle particles and that might actually just be a fanon thing and I don’t know how much fanon gets into canon and OH! Canon! Cannons go boom! Just like the Squeezy cheese incident! SQUEEZY CHEESE. I NEED CELEBRATORY SQUEEZY CHEESE.”

Setting you down gently, he dashes into the kitchen, leaving you breathless and flushed.

After getting your breath, you cross your arms, feigning annoyance. “Is this gonna be a regular thing with you? You're so spontaneous!”

A second later, Fresh reappears with two bottles of Squeezy Cheese, snickering. “Boo, spontaneous is my middle name. Part of da Freshy boy’s charm,” he winks.

You focus on the Squeezy Cheese, of which he sets a bottle on the coffee table. “Oh, Fresh I'm sorry! I forgot to get you crackers!”

He sits on the couch, a canister in his hand. Upon your lament, he tilts his head. “Crackers? Bae, I ain’t no old lady. What would we need crackers for?”

Uncrossing your arms, you sit again, picking up your hot chocolate, which is now almost cold.

“Well, the Squeezy Cheese, of course! How else would you eat it?”

Fresh slowly uncaps the lid and raises the bottle to his mouth. 

“Don’t...” you reprimand slowly.

He moves it closer, and opens his mouth.

“ _ Don’t… _ ”

With a quick glance at you, he yelps “Yolo!” before squeezing a large amount of cheese into his mouth.

He grins. “Now THAT’s good stuff!”

“Wh- no it isn’t!”

“Don’t diss it till ya try it, boo!”

“I’m not gonna drink that stuff!”

With a dismissive glance at you, he raises the bottle again. “Wimp.”

You gasp, before promptly reaching forward and snatching the bottle out of his hands. “Oh nuh-uh.”

Lifting the bottle, you squeeze some into your own mouth, shuddering as the taste hits you. Swallowing, you hand it back to him. 

He looks slightly impressed. “Huh. Spunky wimp. But still a wimp nonetheless.”

“Wh- I still did it!”

He snickers. “Just barely. Looked like you were gonna gag. Weak baby ain’t got no sauce,” he states matter of factly. After this, he squeezes more into his mouth.

“Weak what now?” 

“Baby. Cause you small.”

“...true enough,” you say, giggling. The absurdity of his statement plus the situation makes you break out into laughter.

After containing your giggles, you sober up slightly. You point in the direction of the hall. “If you want to drink your gross cheese stuff, then do it in  _ your _ room,” you joke.

“My room…” Fresh smiles, a soft blush on his face again.

You tilt your head, a small smile on your lips. “In all seriousness, I’m glad you like your room so much.”

“I love it…” he admits quietly.

Still smiling, you lean over and grab your controller and turn on the tv, wanting to play your favorite game. Fresh sets down his canister and picks up a blanket, leaning against you.

“Where did you live before here, Fresh?” You ask, selecting a game. The question has been on your mind, and now seems like a pretty good time to ask.

He shifts, covering both of you with a blanket and resting his head on yours.

“Well, I mostly just moved around a bunch. Ya know, ya stay with Ink for a while before ya find out that he doesn’t have a bed to sleep on, ya stay with lil’ Blue until his bro finds out and all up and kicks ya out for bein a-” he makes quote-unquote lines with his fingers.- “‘bad example’ or some shizz, which I don’t get.”

You snicker.

“Ya stay at Momma Nootmare’s house for a bit, but then he kicks ya out for eatin’ all his poptarts, which...understandable. I did sorta do that. And then ya stay with Geno-bro, who calls ya some unfresh names just cause ya teased him about a certain someone-”

You raise an eyebrow. There’s certainly a story there.

“And then ya move around a bit more until ya find a really sweet bae, who makes ya a room of your own!” he finishes happily.

“You certainly have an interesting life,” you muse, clicking at your controller, smiling at his wording of you.

“Yeah,” Fresh grins. “I want it that way.”

“Why didn’t you find a place to stay before you met me?” 

He’s silent for a moment.

“Good question…” Fresh quietly begins, watching your character cheer as they pick up an item.

“I think I...didn’t feel like I belonged anywhere. Every place I went I just felt like… I was intruding. I didn’t have my own home, and for the longest time...I didn’t care.”

You get a strong urge to hug him, but you don’t interrupt. He seems like he needs this.

“Boo… there’s something that you should know about me. I’m...not a normal monster.”

_ What? _ You pause your game and look up at him.

He’s quiet again, and from the twist you feel in your SOUL, he’s not happy.

The silence stretches on, and you find it in you to talk.

“Fresh… I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but somehow… I feel like I really know you. I don’t know why, it seems silly to me. But...I like to think I’m your friend. And friends listen to each other, right? I can tell you that  _ no matter what _ you tell me, it won’t change the fact that I’m your friend.”

Silence. Wow, this conversation got deep  _ fast. _

“...thanks (Y/N)...that means a lot.”

He’s...never said your name before.

He talks.

He explains Alternate Universes, different ‘Sans’’, and the most difficult to understand...himself.

You learn that Fresh is a...parasite. Or at least, used to be. He used to be nothing more than a thief, stealing other’s magic and living off of it. 

When you healed his SOUL, he started to come back. He started to win the battle over his mind. He got feelings again.

He says that you saved his life.

“W-wait...really?”

“Yeah. You healed my SOUL. I didn’t see it then, but hopping from SOUL to SOUL would have eventually killed me. I was about to discard my...our...the original SOUL.”

You pause your game and try to meet his gaze, but he’s looking down.

“When I was… the parasite… my thoughts were all jumbled. I forgot the importance of a SOUL. I was about to get rid of myself and become someone else...if that makes sense. But you fixed me. You got rid of...it.”

“It?”

“The...thing. The true parasite.”

As you try to figure it out, he continues.

“I used to be a normal Sans. But...I became a host. To the thing. I slowly...forgot who I was. I became...me. Fresh. The parasite.”

“But not anymore. I’m..me again! I’m Fresh, but also Sans! I’m back, and better!”

“You’re two different beings?”

Fresh shakes his head. “No. I’m both. I’m Sans...but with the good parts of the parasite. I’m Fresh. I’m  _ me _ again.”

You’re quiet. It’s all so confusing. 

“So… you’re good now?”

Fresh shrugs. “I don’t think I was ever...bad. I was just trying to survive.”

That sounds reasonable. You look down, voicing your earlier thoughts. “This is kinda confusing.”

“You can say that again. I only got it all straight last night. I meant to tell you then, but I wanted to get it all right myself,” he says quietly.

“Understandable…” you say. “I think I get the bare bones-”

_ Snrk! _

The weird sound makes you look up, Fresh is shaking, one hand over his mouth as he tries to stifle his laughter.

“Wha- oh my gosh.”

You begin to giggle too, the unintentional pun making you quiver with mirth. The two of you cackle like idiots for a while, until you're practically laying on his lap. This doesn’t bother you however, his lap is incredibly comfy.

Once you and Fresh calm down, you feel the need to address his earlier statements.

“That really doesn’t change anything though,” you assure. “I won’t treat you any differently than I did before. You’re still my friend.”

Fresh smiles, and you can tell it's genuine. “Thanks, (Y/N). You’re a real one.”

You grin. The heavy feeling is gone, and the living room is cheerful again.

“All that deep stuff aside, is there anything else life changing I should know?”

“Hmmm…” he thinks for a moment. “Oh! I’m colorblind!”

“...that's somehow more surprising than everything else I’ve heard tonight.”

Fresh laughs.

You reach for his glasses from your spot on his lap. “So these are colorblind glasses? I thought they were just for fashion.”

“They’re mostly for seeing color, but they're fashionable too. Its seems that all the CQ skele-dudes got nerfed in the eye department. Geno’s left eye is wack and Error can’t see three feet infront of him.”

You take his glasses off. “What do you see now?”

He looks around, purple eyelights dashing over everything. “A buncha fuzzy gray blobs.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. There’s a fuzzy gray blob over there, which I assume is a chair, a fuzzy gray blob in the corner that I think is a lamp, and a really cute fuzzy gray blob in front of me. That one’s you.   


You giggle, sitting up and bringing your legs up to your chest. “You’re too sweet.”

“It’s da truth,” Fresh says warmly, taking his glasses and folding them up. 

You smile before checking the time. “Oh, wow. It’s a lot later than I thought. We should probably get to bed.”

You turn off the gaming console and start to stand, before sitting back down.

“Oh, one last thing…”

“Yeah?”

“We’re SOULmates...right?”

“...Yeah.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes please.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Yes please.”

You wrap your arms around him and bury your face in his jacket. He does the same, pulling you close and resting his chin on your head. Enveloped in his arms, you feel content. The hug ends, and you get an idea.

As you pull away, you smirk at him. “If we’re dating now, that means I can do this!”

You dash forward and press a swift kiss to his cheekbone before dashing out of the room. “Goodnight!”

Fresh sits on the couch, entire skull bright purple. Seconds of silence pass until he quickly grabs the canister of Squeezy Cheese and downs its entire contents. He sits up straight, dropping the can.

“Holy SHIZZLE STICKS!!” he yells at full volume, standing. He jumps over the couch, but fails; tangling his legs in the cushions and falling face first onto the floor. He jumps up and begins to dash across the room, standing on things and hopping on top of furniture.

After hearing the thump, you leave your room, dashing to the doorway to make sure he’s okay.

What you see is a hyper skeleton with a bright purple blush bouncing off walls while screaming rapid fire 90s slang.

He collapses on the floor. You calmly walk over and stand over him, arms crossed.

“You okay?”

“Define ‘okay’,” he says, a lopsided smile on his skull. “If you mean the happiest skeleton in the multiverse, then yes.”

“You’ve never been kissed before, have you?”

“Noo~” comes the dazed reply from the skeleton on the floor.

You smile smugly, before offering him a hand. He takes it and stands. 

“I’ll just have to do it more often,” you say, winking before pressing another small kiss to his temple. At that you retreat, slightly embarrassed at your bold move. “Goodnight, Fresh.”

Once in your room, you lean against the door with a bashful smile before bringing your hands up to your face and squealing quietly.

Then you're off to your bed, where you’ll replay the scene several times in your head before falling into a content slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, This was a fun chapter! Took forever, but now our babies are together! 
> 
> So, a writing friend of mine, Circus4APsycho8, and I have made a Discord server for all of our fics! MSIATAABOC has its own channel! *excited squealing*
> 
> If you have questions about this fic, comments, ideas, or just want to say hi, please come visit me! We all need friends ;u;
> 
> At the moment, its extremely fun and chaotic, so please come! Its been hilarious, ngl XD
> 
> If you just take this lovely link here-
> 
> https://discord.gg/dgEektf
> 
> you'll be transported to a world of memes, fanfiction, and aggressive friend appreciation. Stop on by :)
> 
> Hope you have a great day!


	8. Totally Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! A bunch of stuff has slowed me up recently :T
> 
> This is a bit of a mess, but still good :)
> 
> Text guide!
> 
> Furbro- Fresh  
> Epico- Epic  
> CrissCross- Cross  
> NeonNightmare- Fresh!Ink/Neon  
> Blu- Blue  
> Ink-credible- Ink
> 
> Also if you're wondering whats up with Axe and the human, lets just say that I started up a new side fic and thats gonna be a thing *cough cough check out Momma Nootmare cough*  
> I mean, it might not make sense now, but it might later! I dunno! I'm just sayin! Just givin ya a heads up. Hey don't look at me like that! Shut up, just read the chapter!

Fresh stands in the middle of the room, one hand resting on his forehead. He gently touches the place where you kissed him, awe on his face.

He slowly walks to the couch and sits, bringing his hand down from his face. Taking his phone from his pocket, he opens a message.

**Furbro- BROSSSSSSSSS**

**Epico- bruh?**

**CrissCross- yee**

**NeonNightmare-wassup**

**Furbro-YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS**

**Furbro- I JUST GOT SMOOCHED**

**Epico- whaaaaaaa**

**CrissCross- by who?**

**NeonNightmare- smooched?**

**Furbro- I KINDA HAVE A BAE NOW**

**Epico- BRUH**

**NeonNightmare- lol who tho**

**CrissCross- what kinda smooch**

**CrissCross- like, a smooch?**

**CrissCross- or a *** **_smooch_ ** *****

**Furbro- I HAVE A WAIFU NOW**

**Epico- Thats nice and all, but look at MY waifu**

**Epico- *image attached***

**Furbro- Okay, all things considering**

**Furbro- Big chungus WOULD make a v good waifu**

**Furbro- BUT THATS NOT THE POINT**

**Furbro- The point iz that now i have a waifu and i don’t kno what to do 4 her**

**NeonNightmare- so u need dating advice**

**CrissCross- lol**

**Epico- lol**

**Furbro- GUYS I’M SERIOUS**

**CrissCross- Then y u come here?**

**Epico- Yee**

**Epico- we anything but serious, bruh**

**Furbo- I came here cuz i don’t wanna ask the bros**

**CrissCross- lol geno and error would kick your ass if they knew u were dating**

**NeonNightmare- speaking of which, send a pic :D**

**Furbro- *image attached***

**NeonNightmare- awwwww she’s wearin your glasses :3**

**Epico- Idk bro**

**Epico- her purple eyes r kinda ugly**

**CrissCross- *wheeze***

**Furbro- She doesnt have purple eyes tho?**

**CrissCross- nah, but u do**

**Epico- that wuz the joke**

**Furbro- >:(**

**NeonNightmare- in all seriousness tho**

**NeonNightmare- i think you got a pretty cute one**

**NeonNightmare- Idk for sure tho**

**NeonNightmare- I don’t look at humans much**

**Epico- same**

**CrissCross- same**

**Furbro- well, where should i take her on a date?**

**NeonNightmare- Go and spraypaint a bridge together!**

**NeonNightmare- You can make a lil heart with your names and everything!**

**Epico- eat cookies**

**CrissCross- fight shit**

**Furbro- …**

**Furbro- this was a bad idea**

**NeonNightmare- Well, The only one here w/ dating experience is Epic, sooooo**

**Epico- lel**

**CrissCross- Hey! I flirted with a girl once!**

**Furbro- And how did that go?**

**CrissCross- …**

**Epico- he got slapped**

**NeonNightmare- lol**

**Furbro- lol**

**CrissCross- heyyyyyy**

**NeonNightmare- Actually, isn't Axe dating a human?**

**NeonNightmare- y don't u ask him?**

**CrissCross- no don't wake him up**

**CrissCross- Dust and i r tryin to fit as many goldfish crackers in his head as we can before he wakes up**

**Epico- Whuts the # so far**

**CrissCross- 420**

**Epico- lol**

**Furbro- NO**

**Furbro- DRUGS BAD**

**CrissCross- (sez the guys whos never tried em)**

**NeonNightmare- Fresh's rite**

**NeonNightmare- drugs r bad >:(**

**CrissCross- says the guy who snorts paint**

**NeonNightmare- I don't snort it!**

**NeonNightmare- I just spray it in my face**

**NeonNightmare- with my mouth open**

**Epico- sounds leik drugs 2 me lol**

**Furbro- can we get back on topic here?**

**Epico- nu**

**CrissCross- nuh uh**

**NeonNightmare- *shrug***

Fresh shakes his head. He loves the squad and all, but they’re not the best when it comes to dating advice. Oh there’s that word again. Dating…

He’s never done it before. He’s never  _ wanted _ to…

But with you…

He touches the spot where you kissed him and a big grin lights up his face. He wants to do this.

He wants to do this right.

Who else should he ask?

Maybe...Geno?

He taps at his phone.

**Furbro- Heyyyy broooo**

**Best Bro- what’d you do**

**Furbro- nothinnnnnnn**

**Furbro- do you have any dating experience?**

**Best Bro- no**

**Best Bro- and neither should you**

**Furbro- YEAH YEAH OKAY BAI**

**Best Bro -do you have something to tell me, Fresh?**

**Furbro- NO GTG ILY BAI**

Huh, so no luck there. Who else.... Ooh! What about Ink?

**Furbro - Dating advice?**

**Ink-credible - ...**

**Ink-credible - Don’t?**

Okay, not Ink… Maybe Blue?

**Furbro- Heya bb blu**

**Furbro- what do you kno abt dating?**

**Blu- OH I’M SORRY, FRESH!**

**Blu- I HATE TO BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THIS…**

**Blu- BUT THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS TAKEN!**

**Blu- WE CAN STILL BE FRIENDS, THOUGH!**

**Furbro- Taken? Who?**

**Blu- I'VE DEDICATED MY ENTIRE LIFE TO THE STUDY OF TACOS**

Understandable, have day. 

Fresh taps his chin. Well, if no one can help him…

What if he figures it out himself? He’s a smart guy.

Let’s see… what if he just takes you to do something he likes?

That could work!

.

.

.

[POV SWAP]

“Fresh I’m not sure about this!”

“Chillax, boo! Ya got this! I’m gonna let go now and-”

“No! Don’t let go!”

“Lettin go!”

“WhoA-”

_ Thump! _

You groan, legs spread wide and arms askew.. You look at the cursed footwear on your feet with a glare that could kill before trying to stand.

A skeletal hand makes its way into your peripheral, and you take hold of it. 

“Ya almost had it that time!”

You pull on the arm as you try to gain balance. You can’t decide if the heelys on your feet are a blessing or a curse. At the moment, you’re leaning towards curse.

You mean, if Fresh got them for you, they’re precious. But you’ve been trying to do it right for fifteen minutes now, and you keep failing.

Fresh is patient though. He helps you up each time.

“Try bending your legs a bit. And I’ll hold on longer this time, kay?”

You nod, but the action throws you off and you start to stumble. The heelys give out from under you, and you start to fall.

Suddenly strong arms envelope you, and you find your balance. With a sheepish smile and the beginnings of a blush, you tighten your grip and hold on for a moment. Stars...your bonehead is so sweet.

“Uhh bae? Gonna let go?”

“No.”

He laughs and hugs you back. “Thought not. You’re a lil cuddlebug.”

You look up and pout. “Says you!”

You don’t let go, only tightening your grip. He doesn’t seem to mind. You stay like that for a few seconds. 

You feel the need to address a question you’ve had in mind.

“Are we moving too fast?”

He’s silent for a moment. 

“No...I don’t think so… Doctor Alphys told me that the SOULmates feel instant attraction. Also monsters are friendly folk and make pals quickly. And ma always told me that I was a cuddly kid. So I tend to...get attached quickly, ya dig? So yeah, you’re uhh...sorta mine.”

You smile. “Glad to hear it. Cause same here.”

He grins and boops your nose before pulling away, keeping a tight grip on your arm to keep you from falling.

“All your fallin 'work up an appetite, bae? There’s a nice cream truck over there,” Fresh says, pointing to the other side of the park. 

Turning your head, your eyes light up when you see what he’s talking about.

“Nice cream sounds nice!” 

He holds on to you tight as you cross over to the truck. Greeting the cashier amiably, Fresh buys you both Nice Cream.

As he hands you the treat you thank him and unwrap it, eager to see your message.

**_‘You look nice today!’_ ** The note reads. You smile. Looking up, you see Fresh reading his own, before thanking the Nice Cream Guy with a grin and taking your hand.

“Where d’ya wanna go?” He questions, scanning the park. You shrug, taking a bite of the frozen treat.

He points to a tall tree with a bench in the far corner of the park. With a nod, you start to roll, holding tight to the skeleton.

Luck doesn’t seem to be with you, however. Halfway across, you lose your balance again, dropping the Nice Cream and almost pulling Fresh down with you.

With a strangled squeak, you fall hard.

“Boo!” Fresh yelps, stopping. He helps you up before looking you up and down. “Are ya okay? What hurts?”

“Just my pride,” you mutter, rubbing at your arm. You suddenly look down and gasp.

“Oh no!” 

“What is it?!” 

“My Nice Cream…” The frozen dessert is all over the sidewalk, making a mess. 

You stare at it for a moment.

“Hey boo, its okay! Here-” Something cold is pushed in your hand. You look up. “Take mine.”

“What?”

“Take mine!” he urges, smiling slightly.

You squint at the treat. “But it’s yours!”

He shakes his head. “I had some already. I want you to take it, bae.”

His tone leaves no room for argument. You sigh, still feeling slightly bad. “Thanks, Fresh.”

“No prob, boo.”

You walk in comfortable silence, eating Nice Cream along the way. Fresh waves and grins at random people, all while keeping a hold on your hand. You like this.

You finish the Nice Cream and thank Fresh, who seems to be blushing? For some reason? You shrug it off and continue. (Only later will you realize the skeleton is flustered over the indirect kiss you two just shared.)

“Wait a mo…” Fresh suddenly says, staring at something across the park. “Is that....Bruh and Dude?”

You look around. The park is mostly empty, save for a few kids playing soccer. When your gaze lands on the playground, you squint. There seems to be a purple clad skeleton...standing on the roof of the slide, with something bright yellow in his hands.

“You mean on the playground?”

“Yeah… They sure  _ look _ like my bros...”

“Should we go say hi?”

He looks thoughtful. “Well...I don’t know if those two are a good introduction into the multiversal skele-dudes…”

“Why not?”

He shrugs. “Well, Dude can be a bit intimidating. And Bruh can be…umm...”

“BRUH!”

You whip your head to the side, eyes focusing on the purple skeleton you saw earlier. He’s waving at the two of you, the yellow thing (is that a rubber chicken?) held tight in his grip.

Is that Bruh? He looks like the one you saw in the picture…

Bruh jumps off of the roof, landing on the slide. He slides down it smoothly, still upright before sprinting towards you and Fresh. 

“Bruh!!!”

Fresh grins. “Bruh!”

Bruh stops in front of you, doubling over and panting. He springs upright, a huge grin on his face. “Wassup bruhs?”

The skeleton in front of you looks a bit like Fresh, except for well...everything. He wears a purple lab coat with the hood pulled up. You notice a scar across one of his eyes. 

Bruh suddenly points at you. “Bruh?”

Fresh grins. “Bruh.”

Bruh gasps. “Bruh?!”

Fresh nods. “Bruh!”

Bruh begins to...vibrate? You don’t know. You’re honestly so confused right now.

“Bruh!” Bruh leaps forward and snatches Fresh in a bear hug. “Congrats bruh!”

Fresh separates, smiling. “Thanks bruh.”

You raise a finger. “Um-”

Bruh turns to you, sticking a hand out for you to shake.

“Nice ta meet ya, bruh! Call me Epic.”

You take his hand, pumping it up and down. “Epic? I thought your name was Bruh?”

“That’s his nickname,” Fresh tells you. 

“Ohhh…” You smile at him. “Well then, now I can stop referring to you as Bruh in my head. It’s nice to meet you, Epic!”

He releases your hand. “I’m always down for meetin my bruh’s waifu!” He shoves his rubber chicken in his pocket. 

“Where’s Dude? I just saw ‘im,” Fresh questions, squinting at the playground in the distance.

Epic shrugs. “Well, we’re playin hide an seek, so no clue.”

The ground next to you rumbles. You jump and grab Fresh’s arm when the dirt and grass is tossed aside and a skeleton climbs out of the ground. Dirt flies in all directions as the skeleton stands and dusts himself off, cursing up a storm. Fresh quickly censors every profanity.

“There he is! Found ya bruh!”

The skeleton (Dude? Or did he have a real name too?) dusts himself off, the brown dirt staining his white clothes. "Ducking bench, dude you're too sharp-" he spits.

“Wassup, Dude? Diggin the scene?” Fresh jokes, untangling his arm from your hold. You pull away, tittering at the pun, but still apprehensive of the newcomer. Epic snorts at the joke, and Dude smirks.

Dude finally gets his clothes to his liking and steps away from the perfect circle next to him. “Got stuck in the jungle gyms. Had to dig my way out.”

Fresh snickers. Dude looks up, before his gaze focuses on you. He looks up at Fresh, a mixture of panic and confusion on his skull. “Who dat?”

Fresh proudly grins. “Dat mine.”

The monochrome skeleton gasps, eyes widening. “Dat yours? Duuude…”

You look down at your feet, slightly embarrassed at the attention. Dude waves slightly at you.

“Well uhh...hi, Fresh’s girlfriend? I’m Cross.” His demeanor changes slightly, and he looks intimidating. “And also very scary to my enemies. Specifically, people who hurt my bros.”

You offer a hand shyly, forcing a smile on your face. “Nice to meet you, Cross. I’m (Y/N). And I have no interest in hurting anyone.”

Fresh puts an arm around you. “She’s cool, Dude. She makes cookies.”

Epic suddenly gasps, and Cross looks a lot friendlier. He shakes your hand. “Hi, I'm Cross and I’m very friendly to people who make cookies.”

Epic hip checks Cross out of the way. “I’M EPIC AND I LIKE COOKIES.”

Cross pushes him. “Dude, it’s my turn with the Cookie Queen!”

“Cookie Queen!” Epic cheers. “Can she make us cookies?” Cross and Epic look excited.

You suddenly feel a lot safer. They seem like big dorks. And Fresh is here. So there’s no need to worry.

“Yeah, I can make you cookies,” you offer, a more genuine smile crossing your face. “I’d love to!”

“She’s super sweet,” Fresh remarks to his friends. He then looks around again. “Where’s Brah?”

Oh, you remember him from the picture Fresh showed you! He was the super colorful one!

Cross shrugs. “He was playin hide and seek, but then he had to go. Said there was a weird ‘multiversal problem’ or somethin. Probably not important.”

Fresh deflates slightly. “Aww. Well, boo will just have to meet ‘im next time.”

“What’s he like? And what’s his name?” It seems that all of Fresh’s friends have nicknames, and you highly doubt there’s actually someone named ‘Brah’.

“Brah? Or I guess Neon, if your being picky. Yeah, he’s cool. A big chaotic mess. He’s rad.”   


“I’d like to meet him,” you say happily. “You all seem super cool.”

Epic elbows Cross before whispering loudly. “The Cookie Queen says we're cool!”

You giggle. Yup. These two are dorks.

“Anyways,” Fresh begins. “I assume you two will want to get back to your game, and bae and I should get goin, so…”

Cross looks confused for a moment before Epic elbows him and whispers loudly. “They’re gonna do couple stuff.”

“Ohhhhh-” Cross nods sagely. “Guess we’ll see you two later then?”

“Right on, broski!” Fresh grins. You wave. “Bye!”

Cross and Epic run off, leaving you and your boyfriend alone. You stare after the receding skeletons before doubling over and giggling.

Fresh laughs with you. “Well boo...” he manages through his chuckles. “It looks like ya made a good impression.”

You snort. “Cookie Queen?”

Fresh wipes a magic tear from his eye. “Yup, you’re not losin' that nickname in a hot minute.”

“Well, out of all the nicknames they could've chosen, Cookie Queen isn’t a bad one,” you joke, getting a handle on your giggles.

“Well it makes sense,” he reasons. “I mean, you’re  _ my  _ queen.”

“Ack!” You hide your face in your hands, cheeks heating up. “Fresh!”

He chuckles. “Anyway, did you want to bounce?”

“Yeah, kinda. I’m tired from all that falling.”

“I’m not.”

“Huh?” you look up, confused.

“I’m not tired of falling for you~”

“Fresh!” you yelp, face warming up again.

He only snickers and places an arm on your shoulder. Once you’ve both skeleported home, you sit on the couch.

“You gonna sleep?” You ask Fresh. He shakes his head. You suddenly grin.

“Oh I don’t like that look at all,” Fresh remarks. “What'chu plannin'? I thought you were tired!”

“Changed my mind!” You chirp. “I have a new idea!”

At his visible confusion, you continue.

“Get your pajamas on,” you grin evilly, clapping your hands. “Cause we’re gonna have a sleepover!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discorddiscorddiscorddiscorddiscord
> 
> https://discord.gg/dgEektf
> 
> You need more chaos is your life :)
> 
> Also, the next couple of chapters might take longer than usual. Just because I have a bunch of WIPs, and they need finishing. I promise however, that if i have writing time, to go to this fic first. The next update will probably be...a week and a half? *shrug*
> 
> Anyway, stay fresh y'all! Keep your chins up!


	9. A Radical Broski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!! Flufftober paired with my other WIPs have been making this fics progress crawl ;-;
> 
> But hey! At least the next chapter won't be a long wait! (It's already mostly written hurhurhhuehwuehuwehhwe)
> 
> I hope everyone has been staying healthy and happy this Spooktober! Have any extra spooky plans for the BEST HOLIDAY EVER?
> 
> Anyway I'll shush now. I hope you enjoy!!

“What are you wearing?”

Your boyfriend poses, sticking one Ninja Turtle covered leg out and placing a hand behind his head.

“Fashion.”

You look him up and down before doubling over, laughing hard. Tears form in your eyes as Fresh stares at you, offended.

“I think you’re just jealous you can’t pull off this rad suit like I do,” he says, gesturing to his Scooby Doo shirt.

You can only giggle.

.

.

.

You wake up slowly, tightening your grip on your pillow and opening your eyes.

You take in the remains of last night's sleepover: Lego blocks, squeezy cheese canisters, dying glow sticks, pillows everywhere, and a sound asleep skeleton holding you tightly.

The pillow fort around you should have fallen by now, but it was so expertly crafted that it looks practically indestructible.

Stretching slightly, you look down at the ninja pajama clad skeleton with a soft smile. Patting the top of his head, you reach for your phone and turn it on. Wincing at the time, you poke Fresh’s head. “Fresh~”

A soft snore as he snuggles you more.

You poke him again. “Wake up lazy bones~”

“Mmmno-”

“Come on, Freshy. It’s almost noon!”

“I don’t wanna…”

“Fresh, it’s time to get up, darlin.”

He takes his face away from your arm before opening his eyes. His pretty purple eyelights are fuzzy. “Whaaa-”

Rolling over and getting up, you stumble to the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker. Walking back to the living room, you see that Fresh has fallen asleep again. You nudge him.

“Freeesh~”

“Why did you let me drink so much Squeezy Cheese,” he mumbles.

“You said you could handle it,” you gently remind him. “Are you hungover?”

“Hungover implies the unrad use of aschol-ish beverages. I only drank Squeezy Cheese,” he slurs into a blanket.

“Yeah, you’re hungover.”

“Nooooooo~”

You shake your head affectionately and go to do your morning routine.

Now fully dressed and ready for the day, you leave your room and head for the kitchen.

You pour the coffee and take a sip. From the other room, you hear Fresh muttering to himself as he reads over his messages. 

“See you at six? What? I’m bringing Error too...excited to see my little bro… what the heck did I  _ do _ last night?”

Slightly concerned, you peek your head into the living room. “Everything okay?”

“I...don’t know?”

Walking over to him, you take the phone he’s offering you and scroll through the most recent messages.

“I may have drunk more after you went to bed…” he says sheepishly as you read the messages.

**Group chat- GenOwO, Ruru**

**Furbro- YOOOOOOO**

**Furbro- MY BRROSSSS**

**Furbro- did you knwo hthat i llove you guysy?**

**Furbro- leik** **  
** **Furbro- SO muchh**

**GenOwO- Oh great** **  
** **GenOwO- someone gave him squeezy cheese** **  
** **Ruru- Oh hell no** **  
** **Ruru- I’m not dealing with this shit**

**Furbro- cussinng is a BAD THNING D: <**

**GenOwO- Do you need me to take you home, Fresh?**

**Furbro- nahhhhh** **  
** **Furbro- I’malready home :D**

**Ruru- ???**

**GenOwO- What?**

**Furbro-- my 2 bset bros cshould come and visti tomorrow** **  
** **Furbro- I have a** **_couple_ ** **of surprieses for you** **  
** **Furbro- snrk**

**GenOwO- Puns are funnier when the have context** **  
** **Furbro- but nnotn on** **_thsi DATE_ ** **hahahasgdjsdsd**

**Ruru- what the hell are you on about**

**Furbro- cmoe visit me and fnind out :DDD**

**Furbro- I need my brooooosssss**

**GenOwO- Well, I was meaning to anyway** **  
** **GenOwO- So i guess so**

**GenOwO- Give me an address**

**Furbro- Baes house at baes address at baes place**

**GenOwO- right** **  
** **GenOwO- And who’s bae?**

**Furbro- SHSSHSHHSHHHH**

**Furbro- youre gonna shpoil the surpiseeeee**

**Ruru- why are you so fn weird tonite**

**Furbro- OH**

**Furbro- NINJI TURTLEES ARE ON SHUSHHHH**

**GenOwO- wait, come back here!**

**Furbro- No, shredder is being unrad**

**Furbro- Shredder no shredding D: <**

**GenOwO- I haven’t seen you this drunk since the squeezy cheese incident**

**GenOwO- something mustve happened**

**Furbro- whyy are my ninji tutles gray >:(** **  
** **GenOwO- do you have your glasses on?**

**Furbro- no but you didn’t answer my questuim**

**Ruru- this is fucking HILARIOUS**

**Furbro- LNANGUAGE**

**Ruru- English**

**Furbro- yea you right**

**GenOwO- now i’m concerned**

**Ruru- this is amazing omg**

**Ruru- I’m totally saving this for blackmail material**

**Furbro- ananyone wnant cheese??**

**Furbro- its tasty :D**

**GenOwO- Fresh you need to stop drinking**

**Ruru- Fresh, keep drinking**

**Furbro- brninking is UNRAD**

**Furbro- shshhhh**

**Furbro- ur gnna wake up bae D: <**

**GenOwO- we didn’t make any noise? Also who the heck is bae?**

**Ruru- i’m sending this to the gang**

**Furbro- oop**

**Furbro- looks leik its sleepy time :D**

**Ruru- wait don’t leave keep saying dumb drunk stuff**

**GenOwO- i’m concerned** **  
** **GenOwO- i’ll check in once its morning** **  
** **GenOwO- for now, stop drinking and get some water**

**GenOwO- do you hear me fresh?**

**Ruru- lol he mustve fallen asleep**

**Ruru- what an idiot**

There are a few more messages, ones which have seemed to arrive just a few minutes prior.

**GenOwO- We’ll see you at 6! I’m bringing Error too**

**Ruru- wait i dont wanna go**

**GenOwO- too bad** **  
** **GenOwO- excited to see my baby bro!**

**Ruru- ugh**

**Furbro- wait whatttttttt**

**GenOwO- Oh look youre sober now**

**GenOwO- thats nice**

**Ruru- nah i like him better drunk**

**Furbro- uh so that thing you want to do**

**Furbro- maybe don’t?**

**GenOwO- oh well now im positive you’re hiding something**

**GenOwO- be there soonish**

**Furbro- wait no**

**Ruru- this is hilarious**

**Ruru- fresh youre ten times more likable when youre drunk**

**Furbro- I wasn’t drunk!** **  
** **Furbro- It was a squeezy cheese induced hallucination**

**GenOwO- regardless of what it was, we’re coming over to visit later**

**GenOwO- see you soon <3**

You hand the phone back to Fresh and sit on the couch. He looks scared. “So uh...ready to meet the bros? It’s a lil’ sooner than I woulda liked, but hey! Now ya get to meet the fam!”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. Fresh’s brothers...are coming here!

You fly off of the couch and into the kitchen “I need to cook! I need to clean! I need to make a nice dinner and-”

Fresh stumbles into the kitchen, obviously confused. “What’s wrong?”

“What do I cook?” You desperately say, looking through the pantry. “I have to make something special!”

Fresh tilts his head. “Don’t wig out, babe. It’s just the bros. You could give them a bag of  _ Poptarts _ and they’d love you for it.”

You rush to the refrigerator and throw the door open. “I have to make something more than Poptarts! I want them to  _ like  _ me!”

“They’re going to like you just fine! Why wouldn’t they?” He sounds genuinely confused.

You gather an armful of ingredients. “Do they like lasagna?”

Fresh shrugs, rubbing at his eyes. 

Dumping the ingredients on the counter, you rush for an apron. Throwing it over your head, you grab a recipe book and rush to the counter.

Fresh tries to slow you down, but you just shoo him away and begin to cook.

He slowly edges out of the room. 

.

.

.

An hour and a half later, you’re dashing around the house, trying to clean. Cleaning around Fresh (who is currently sleeping off his Squeezy Cheese hangover in the middle of the floor) is a pain, but with pure determination and desperation on your side, you make it work.

The lasagna in the oven is just about ready. Once you know they're on their way, you’ll boost the heat up.

Oh, the thought of meeting Fresh’s  _ brothers… _

That starts your panic anew.

Continuing to clean your anxiety away, you grab the vacuum before rolling it to the living room. Glancing at Fresh’s snoozing form, you hesitate…

Before shaking your head and starting it up. It’s almost three. He should be awake by now anyway.

The vacuum doesn’t wake Fresh. He continues to sleep, every once in a while muttering some random 90s phrase under his breath.

Once you get to the middle of the carpet, you make a wide circle around Fresh and his pillow pile. Now that everything except for that spot is clean, you turn off the vacuum.

“Fresh, you have to move so I can vacuum.”

“Mmmno…”

“Come on, you cute lil 90s nightmare. I have to clean.”

“Mmmmm...boo called me cute~”

Sighing, you take your foot off of the vacuum and crouch. Rolling your boyfriend over slightly, you slide both of your hands under him and lift. Moving the surprisingly light skeleton into a sort of bridal carry, you move him to the couch before laying him down. 

“Thanks for the lift, bae~” he says sleepily. “I’d tip ya but I can only pay in Furbies~” he then falls asleep again.

Shaking your head affectionately, you take up the vacuum and finish the rug.

After the living room looks nice, you put the vacuum away and start to walk to the kitchen, intent on checking the lasagna.

_ Poof! _

“JELLO IN DA HOUSSEEEEEE!!!” Screeches the brightly colored thing emerging from a rainbow cloud.

You make a high pitched yelp and duck.

“Woooo~ get them high notes~” slurs the skeleton from the couch.

You look around warily, only to feel something on your head. 

A-are those  _ claws?! _

You slowly look up.

“HOLLA ATCHA HOMEBOY WOOOO!”

Whatever it is leaps from your head before flying over to the couch and landing on the arm, allowing you to see it better.

A bird?

Not just any bird. A bright blue and yellow macaw. Sitting on your couch. Screeching slang.

What the heck is happening.

The bird jumps onto Fresh’s head. “FRESHY BOY CAN’T HANDLE HIS CHEESE. POOR SOUL.”

Latching onto that phrase, it continues to chatter and whistle, often repeating ‘poor soul’ paired with other slang you barely recognize.

You creep towards the couch, trying to get a closer look. Lovely blue wings, paired with a bright yellow chest and a green forehead. Like the bird your friend had back in high school. The bird continues to chatter.

“POOR SOUL. POOR SOUL.” it whips his head to look at you. “WHO IS YOU?!”

“You’re such a pretty bird,” you whisper. It seems to puff up at this. You gently reach your arm out. “Hey pretty bird!”

The bird begins to chirp. “PRETTY BIRD. PRETTY BIRD. JELLO IS A PRETTY BIRD!”

“Jello? Is that your name?” you question, lightly touching the top of its head.

“JELLO. JELLO. JELLO IS A PRETTY BIRD.”

“Well it's nice to meet you, Jello!”

Jello begins to nod. “JELLO IS A COOL DUDE. A COOL DUDE. HE’S COOL. COOL DUDE.”

Man, this bird is loud. You nervously glance at Fresh, but even this loud bird can’t wake him up.

Looking back at Jello, you startle when you see him right in front of your face. “WHO IS YOU?”

“Uhh...I’m (Y/N). I’m dating Fresh.” You feel a bit silly introducing yourself to a bird, but he asked, sooo...

“FRESH GOT A BAE? HE GOT A BAE. BAE. BAE IS COOL DUDETTE. COOL BAE.”

You feel rather touched. “Thanks? Um...can I pet you?”

Jello hops back, shying away from your touch. “STRANGER DANGER. DANGER. BAE DON’T TOUCH JELLO.”

You pull your hand back. “Oh...um...sorry.” Hmm...you need to make this bird like you. 

How though? Oh! It seems that all of Fresh’s friends like cookies.

“Hold up,” you instruct Jello. You retreat to the kitchen to grab a freshly baked cookie, wincing as it burns your hands. Placing it on a napkin, you walk into the living room where the bird is chattering to himself.

“HOLD UP. UPS HOLDED. HOLDING THE UPS. UPS ARE HEAVY.”  Offering the cookie to the brightly colored bird, you smile. “Cookie?”

Eyeing you suspiciously, Jello sticks one claw out before snatching the cookie and devouring it, making a huge mess by spilling crumbs all over Fresh.

Finally finishing, he looks at you before nodding his head. “BAE IS GOOD. GOOD BAE. BAE IS QUEEN. COOKIE QUEEN BAE.”

You laugh. “Oh not you too. You must’ve been hanging out with Epic and Cross, huh.”

“BRUH. DUDE. BRUH. DUDE.” Jello seems to latch onto those words and continues to squawk them loudly, making Fresh stir a bit. Seeing this, you poke his cheek. 

“WHAT BAE DO?”

“Fresh needs to wake up before his brothers come over. He’s been sleeping all day,” you inform the bird, continuing to poke your boyfriend's cheek.

“OH. JELLO CAN DO THAT!”

Raising an eyebrow, you nod at the bird. Jello jumps from the couch arm to Fresh’s head. Clearing his little bird throat, he suddenly speaks in a surprisingly quiet voice. “Damn.”

Fresh's eyesockets open and he rockets into sitting position, making the bird squawk and jump off of his head.

“WOAH BROSKI WATCH DAT LINGO THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE-Oh hi Jello.”

“FRESHY BOY!”

Fresh yawns. “What it do, baby birb?”

“JELLO IS ANGRY AT FRESHY BOY.”

“Why’s that?”

Jumping onto Fresh’s lap, the bird spreads his wings. “FRESH NO TELL JELLO ABOUT THE BAE.” 

Eyes widening, Fresh looks nervous. “Uhh-”

“FRESH LEFT JELLO HANGIN.”

“Wha- never!”

“JELLO IS SAD.”

“I didn’t have time!”

“JELLO IS HEARTBROKEN.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

“JELLO IS LEAVING FOREVER.”

“Where would you even go?”

“STONE WOULD TAKE JELLO IN.”

“No he wouldn’t.”

“AT LEAST HE LOVES JELLO.”

“Stone only loves buffalo sauce.”

“AND WEED.”

“Yeah, but we don’t talk about that.”

You finally interrupt, raising one finger. “Umm...who is Stone?”

Fresh rubs at his eye sockets. “Imagine me, but with more cussing.”

“AND WEED.”

“Yes. That too.”

Wow, because that makes sense. “Uhh…”

“Remember all that AU stuff, boo? He’s me, but fell.”

“AND WITH WEED.”

“Jello, cut it with the weed! Buts basically he’s my evil counterpart. He’s a pretty  _ unfresh _ guy, eyy?”

Jello and Fresh begin to cackle, but you feel incredibly lost. “Uhhh…”

Seeing your confusion, he helps you out. “His AU is called Unfresh.”

“Ohhh!”

You laugh at that. These two are super amusing.

Fresh suddenly looks between you and the bright blue bird. “Oh! I need to introduce you two, huh?”

Jello shakes his head. “JELLO KNOWS BAE. BAE GAVE JELLO COOKIES. BAE IS GOOD. RAD. FRESH.”

You smile. “Glad to hear it. You are too, Jello.”

The bird looks very happy. He puffs out his chest feathers and unfolds his wings before jumping over and bumping his head against your temple.

Fresh watches with raised brow bones before a big smile crosses his face. “Wow bae, you work fast.”

You gently touch Jello’s head. “He’s such a good bird…”

Jello ducks his head before jumping up into your hair, where he begins to preen. Fresh laughs before picking up his phone. As you try to look up at Jello, you see Fresh squint at his phone from the corner of your eye. His eye sockets widen and he looks at you for a split second before looking back down. Scrolling away, he clicks on something else. He looks incredibly confused before flashing the screen at you. “What color is that bottom text?”

“Green,” you offer.

Pulling it away, he squints at it again. “Why was I texting my mom?”

Snickering at his antics, you freeze as you remember yet another thing he had done while drunk.

“Fresh! Your brothers!”

He laughs nervously. “Ummm...about that…look at this.”

Fresh hands you his phone, which you take. 

**GenOwO- Sorry fresh but something came up**

**GenOwO- Error and i need to go help with some AU trouble**

**GenOwO- you live another day**

**Ruru- rip**

**Furbro- oh good**

**Furbro- i mean**

**Furbro- oh no!**

**GenOwO- don’t worry fresh**

**GenOwO- i’m GOING to find whatever youre hiding**

**Furbro- thanx for the warning bro :D**

**GenOwO- no problem <3**

**Ruru- you two are such dorks**

**Furbro- love you too error~**

**Ruru- ew**

You look up. “So…”

“They’re not coming. I suppose this multiversal problem is makin everyone busy,” Fresh shrugs. “Guess we don’t have to worry bout that then.”

You suddenly give a big sigh of relief, leaning on Fresh for support. “Whew…”

Fresh chuckles as he picks his glasses up. “I thought that you’d be happy with that.”

“I’m sure that they’re nice, but I’m not ready to embarrass myself in front of your brothers,” you tell him, scratching Jello’s head absentmindedly.

Fresh puts his glasses on. “I get ya there. I’m just glad Geno didn’t show up and get all protective, yanno? He can be uhh...intimidating sometimes.”

“Well, I’ll meet them eventually,” you reply. “I’ll be more ready then.”

Comfortable silence passes as you lean again Fresh with Jello on your shoulder. You finally sigh.

“Now I wish I hadn’t cleaned up everything and made so many cookies,”

The bird on your shoulder seems to perk up at the mention of cookies, and he flies into the kitchen, probably to get some.

Fresh watches him go before snickering. “Well they won’t go to waste. Ya boy can eat a lot of cookies.”

You suddenly hear the telltale noises of crunching and crumbs falling, along with a certain loud bird muttering about cookies. You smile. 

After a few minutes (enough time for Jello to eat around four and a half cookies)you sit up, taking your head from his shoulder. “Well I should get the lasagna out then. Too bad there are no guests. This one is one of my best.”

“Bae,  _ Jello’s _ the guest. You’ll find no better critic than him. He loves telling people what they do wrong,” he stands, offering you a hand as well, which you take.

“JELLO HEARD THAT.”

“Anyway,” he continues, ignoring Jello. “He’s gonna love whatever you make!” He offers you an arm. “Shall we bounce?”

You take it, a smile hinting at your lips. “Okay. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello is a tribute to a certain someone I know :D If you would like to meet the inspiration of the loud bitch boy (or even myself hurhurhruhsdbdsvds), then join my Discord!!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/dgEektf
> 
> I swear, its the most chaotically amazing thing ever. One second we're screeching about skeleton boys and the next we're talking about feelings paired with memes. Come and bathe in the chaos-
> 
> Have a great day!


	10. Whoomp there it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Hi and welcome to another update! Now that Flufftober's over I can write more! The next update shouldn't be far off. I already have alot of it written. But I ALSO have a ton of WIPs to work on, so uhh...
> 
> Also i'm bad with overworking myself so I'm going to try to take breaks more often.
> 
> All in all, just wait ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It'll happen soon! 
> 
> So about this chapter... 
> 
> hehehehehurhurhurhurhurhuefdjsdhdfghsjdhgfjhsdf
> 
> If you would like to yell at me about it, join my discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/RnUTtM6G65

Time passes, as time does. 

You and Fresh continue to be a pair of lovesick fools, and Jello loves to tease you both about it.

The brightly colored bird doesn’t seem to be much of a homebody. (homebird? homebirdy?) A few days after his grand entrance, he had left, telling you and Fresh that he’d be back soon. He visits every couple of days. He’s fun to have around. 

You and Fresh go on a couple of really sweet dates that turn you both into blushing messes. So many days you’ll fondly remember forever: teaching him how to bake, playing board games, the cuddles...

Fresh loves to tell you stories about all of his alternate selves. You honestly feel like you  _ know _ them, even though you’ve never met them. 

All in all, you’re happier than you’ve ever been.

.

.

.

It started as a normal day.

You woke up, hung out with Fresh, and went to work for the first time in three weeks.

It was an easy work day. Monika and Muffet were glad to have you back, and they gloated the entire time about how they finally got you to take a break. Your best friend seemed very happy, dancing around the kitchens and telling you all about this guy she had met. She then teased you relentlessly about Fresh, and made you promise to tell her all about him. You agreed, slightly excited to tell someone about your past three weeks. The work was easy, and in no time it was time to go home.

So now you walk home, a skip in your step. Today has been great! You can’t wait to see what the future will bring!

You spoke too soon.

You are almost home when you hear a loud screeching noise. The noise glitches, its pitch rapidly switching from high to lower.

You whip your head around. There’s no one in sight. The noise grows louder, and you cover your ears.

Suddenly the air in front of you  _ glitches _ . The space wavers before going black. Your eyes widen. 

Out of the space falls three...patches. They look like clusters of 0s and 1s.

_ Binary code? _ You think, still covering your ears. 

The clusters are the size of your hand, but once they are fully out of the hole, they begin to expand. You step back, trying to get away.

The green clusters of binary code begin to stretch, becoming bigger and beginning to take shape.

Once, you recognize the shape, you scramble away.

Spiders.

You’re not afraid of spiders (heck, you work with millions of them), but there was something different about these ones.

They  _ radiated  _ hate.

The code spiders are now the size of a big dog. They crawl closer, and you back away, bumping into the wall. Despite being made of 0s and 1s, you can somehow see every detail. Every fang, every eye, and especially the  _ very sharp _ looking pedipalps.

The distorted screeching is louder than ever, and you press your hands against your ears in an futile attempt to block it out.

Soon enough the spiders are surrounding you, making violent hissing noises as they approach. 

You press up against the wall, your head pounding. The noise echoes around in your head, and you press your hands against your ears harder. The spider in front of you raises up on its hind legs…

Only to be whacked away.

You open your eyes all the way. When you see a bright neon jacket, you almost sob with relief.

The second spider approaches, but Fresh whacks it with what seems to be a bright yellow wiffle bat. The spider reels back and collapses.

The third crawls closer. Fresh reaches into his pocket and pulls out something pink and furry. 

_ Wha- _

Your thought is cut off by Fresh throwing the thing at the spider with a loud cry.

“ _ Yeet!” _

The pink thing hits the spider in the face before it explodes. The third spider screeches, stumbling back before collapsing into a heap.

The first spider is back, but Fresh smacks it across the face with his bat before dropping another pink thing on it.

After the loud explosion, everything is quiet.

Fresh stares at the collapsed spiders, his expression something akin to triumph. Suddenly he fist pumps.

“Heck  _ yeah! T _ hree spiders in one go! You’ll think twice before attacking  _ my _ boo again!”

He turns to you, and his expression morphs into worry.

“Boo...you okay?”

You begin to speak, but you stop.

The spiders are...melting? Bits of code are flaking off and floating away as you watch. Once they are entirely disintegrated, they all drift away on the wind.

You stare after them, expression blank. The shock hasn’t seemed to set in yet, but when Fresh wraps his arms around you, your emotional walls come crashing down and you begin to cry.

Fresh stutters as you cling onto him. He tries to comfort you, but all you can think about is what could have happened.

Fresh tightens his grip. You feel weightless before landing on the floor of your house. Fresh sits you on your couch before disappearing. He returns with a blanket and covers you up. He’s mumbling to himself, but you can barely hear him over your sniffling.

He suddenly stops. And you can practically  _ see _ the lightbulb appear over his head. He rushes over to you.

“boo. i’m gonna go get some stuff. stay right here, kay?”

You nod, rubbing at your eyes. Fresh disappears in a colorful cloud, leaving you on the couch.

Once you're completely alone, you try to logically comprehend what happened. You replay the earlier scenario in your head, but the thought of the code spiders makes you shiver, and your tears start again.

You could have  _ died _ . The spiders could have  _ killed _ you.

Your breathing gets fast, and you try to ward off the incoming panic attack.

_ Oh, I wish Fresh was here! _

_ SLAM! _

You jerk your head up. A skeleton stands in the doorway.

But he isn’t Fresh.

.

.

.

The new skeleton looks much like Fresh, but a lot darker. He wears a blue and black hoodie, along with black sweatpants and...flip flops? He has mismatched eyes, and weird blue strings(?) trailing out of each. The weirdest thing about him is the floating signs all around him. They spell out ‘ERROR’ in all capitals.

The intruder stomps in, yelling.

“FRESH, YOU FUCKING CARDBOARD BOX. I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU. NO PUN INTENDED. YOU KNOW WHAT? NO! PUN FULLY INTENDED! I’M  _ THAT _ UPSET WITH YOU!  I CAN’T  _ BELIEVE _ YOU WOULD HIDE IN A HUMAN HOU-uuuse… hi?”

You make eye contact with him as he finishes his sentence and he trails off awkwardly.

“...hello?”

The skeleton (is this the Error Fresh told you about?) stares at you, and he suddenly  _ glitches _ . 

You scramble back, thinking of the last experience you had with glitchy things. Your tears start anew.

“Ooooh shit,” Error mutters, reaching one hand out to you before jerking back. “ummm...stop? You’re making with the eye water, and I don’t think that’s a good thing-”

You can’t seem to stop crying. There’s too much happening.

“Shit. Shitshitshitshit. Umm… how do I make you stop crying? What do humans like? Umm...chocolate? No, you can’t have my chocolate. Jokes? No. Hugs? DEFINITELY no.”

Error pats down his pockets. Suddenly he finds something and holds it up. “Cookies! Humans like those, right? Uh...here?”

He gingerly tosses the plastic bag of cookies over to you. You rub at your eyes and pick up the bag. You open it up and begin to shove cookies in your face, relaxing slightly. Monster food heals emotional damage, as well as phsyical damage, so the cookies are  _ really _ helping.

“I...can’t believe that worked,” Error states, watching you rapidly eat cookies. “That’s a relief. Human eye water is an incredibly awkward thing.”

You finish off a cookie, suddenly remembering your manners. “Umm...thank you for the cookies. I’m assuming you’re Error?”

The skeleton smirks. “The one and lonely! Hah! I’m  _ super  _ sad. Wait, how did you know?!”

“Umm...you have...signs all over you…”

“Ohhh-” He lifts an arm and studies it. “I keep forgetting about those.”

He drops his arm. “So now that you’re not making with the eye water, I can get a bit rougher. Where is my brother? Why is his magical signature all over this place? And WHY were you crying? Did my brother do that? Oh he is going to get it- wait, why do I care?” He squints off into space.

“It’s not his fault!” You say, sitting up and waving your arms. “I got attacked by glitch spiders and was...distraught. Not his fault.”

“Glitch spi- oh, the binary code things? Aren't those the worst? I got jumped by like, three on the way here. They suck. And they don’t just come in spiders. Lions, tigers, bears, oh my you’re doing the crying again. Umm… change of subject. Where the heck is Fresh?”

You squeeze your hands together. “He went to the convenience store to pick up some things. He’ll be back soon.”

Error laughs. “That’s what my dad said. Five bucks says he won’t come back!” He looks to the side. “Just like dad.”

He shakes his head. “I’ve been hanging out with Dust too much. Nah. He’ll come back. Then I can yell at him.”

The glitchy skeleton sits on the couch. “So how do you know my bro? I can tell he spends lots of time here.”

You nervously laugh. “Well...we’re kinda SOULmates.”

He freezes, wide eyed. You fidget in silence. 

“There’s another thing for me to yell at him about,” Error says simply. “Good. I like yelling.”

“I gathered,” you say, looking off into a corner.

Error gives an affirming hum before falling silent. You fidget again. “Sooo…” you start. “What do you want to do until Fresh gets here?”

Error shrugs. “Well, I would be knitting, but in my rush to yell at my idiot brother, I forgot my needles.”

You perk up. “Oh! I have tons of knitting stuff! My grandma gave it to me. I’ll go get it.”

You leave the room and get the kit of supplies from under your bed. Now that you’re alone, you take a deep breath and steady yourself. 

_ I’m going to make a good impression. I’m going to be KIND. _

You walk back to the living room, knitting kit in hand. As you sit, you set the container next to you, forming a barrier between you and Error. Error looks at it with interest, waiting until your hands are off of it to look inside. He pulls out needles of several sizes, along with balls of yarn and the like. He whistles.

“These...are actually pretty good tools…”

“Thank you! My grandma was a big knitter, and she taught me how when I was young.”

He shrugs before taking a pair of needles and a ball of dark blue yarn. You take your favorite pair as well, and choose a dark green.

The two of you knit in silence for a minute before you break the comfortable silence.

“So what was Fresh like as a kid?”

Error lights up, as if excited to tell someone of his brother's shenanigans. 

“Let me tell you  _ all _ about that idiot…”

.

.

.

The door is slammed open, startling you and Error. You drop your needles and look up. Error pauses his story.

Fresh bursts in, panting. “Boo! I gotcha stuff! The store lady said chocolate was good for this sorta dealio so I just panicked and got all of th- Error!”

Error sets down his needles, glaring. He stands, crossing his arms. “Hello, idiot,” he says evenly.

“Love you too, bro. C’mere! I want a hug!”

“Touch me and die.”

“Welp. Guess I’ll die!” Fresh says brightly, before dropping a grocery bag and throwing his arms around his brother. Error doesn’t move, taking the hug without a word. When Fresh lets go, Error is still glaring daggers at him.

“We need to talk,” Error states. 

Fresh’s glance flickers to you and his expression turns to concern. “Maybe later, bro. More pressin matters and all that.”

As he crosses over to you, Error sputters angrily. “More press- I can’t  **funk** ing believe you!”

“Language,” you and Fresh reprimand at the same time. Error rolls his eyes. Fresh sits next to you and takes your hand. “You good?”

“I’m okay now,” you assure him. “Error cheered me up.”

He looks shocked as he looks between Error and you. “Error bro...cheered you up?”

“Yeah! He gave me cookies and we were knitting.”

Fresh suddenly turns his head to look at Error, a grin hinting at his skull. “Is that so…”

Error’s eyes widen. “Wh- no! I’m a scary bad guy! I destroy things!” He knocks a cup off of the coffee table. Then looks up at you and points at it. “I’ll pick that up later.”

Fresh snickers. “Suuuuure bro.” He suddenly looks more serious. “Thanks for helpin bae, tho. I appreciate it a lot.”

Error glares. “Well anyone knows better than to leave a female lady woman alone when she’s making excessive eyewater. Didn’t mom teach you  _ anything? _ ”

Your SOULmate looks slightly ashamed. 

Error’s eyes widen. “Which brings up a whole other subject entirely. Don't you know that old human proverb about female humans?”

Fresh tilts his head. “What? No."

Error crosses his arms. “They have cooties,” he says matter- of- factly.

Fresh gasps. “What? Who told you that?”

“Nightmare. He knows all about this stuff.”

Fresh gasps again and turns to you. He puts his hands on your shoulders. “Boo, ya gotta level with me here. Do you have cooties?”

You shake your head, trying to keep in your laughter. 

He sighs in relief.

Error squints. “Wait. How do we know she’s not lying?”

He looks you in the eye. “Cooties aren't something you joke about, human,” he says seriously.

You meet his gaze, look just as serious. “I promise I don’t have cooties.”

He nods. “You can date my brother then.”

You solemnly nod. “Thank you.”

“Anyway, what are we talking about? Oh yeah. Fresh what is Geno gonna think?”

Fresh looks down and begins to fiddle with his fingers. “Nothin if ya don’t tell him…”

“And why do I owe  _ you _ any favors?”

“I won’t tell mom what  _ really _ happened to the vacuum that one time when we were eight,” Fresh bargains.

Error narrows his eyes. “Fine.”

As curious as you are as to what happened to the vacuum, you don’t want to interject, so you settle for watching them and opening one of the bars of chocolate Fresh had bought.

“Thanksy, bro. You’re a lifesaver.”

Error only grumbles. “Whatever.”

Fresh takes of his glasses and folds them up. “So to what do we owe the sudden visit, broski? I didn’t even know you knew where boo lived.”

Error sits up straight again. “OH YEAH. Fresh I need to yell at you.”

“Oh boy. Buckle up, boo. What’d I do this time?”

Error glares. “Want a list?”

“Yes please.”

Error begins to count on his fingers. “Well first you haven’t answered ANY of my texts, all of which were extremely important. SECOND, you have a  **funk** -ing GIRLFRIEND now? Third, multiversal war. FOURTH, I just all around don’t like you at the moment-”

“Wait wait wait. What was that third bit?”

“Oh, you mean the thing I’ve been texting you about for the past couple of days STRAIGHT?”

Fresh looks nervous. “Well I don’t know exactly where my phone is…Jello probably took it or something.”

Error rolls his eyes. “You blame everything on that abomination.” 

“Aww bro, you’re just upset he picks up your kittens and flies away with them.”

“I-”

“This is great and all, but I’m more concerned about the multiversal war,” you interject, setting down a bar of chocolate. “It sounds important.”

The glitchy skeleton smacks his forehead. “Oh yeah. Well there’s this problem...I won’t go into detail but we’re all having a meeting in a couple of days to talk about what we need to do. Fresh you need to be there.”

“...no?”

“Excuse me?”

"No?"

"Ahh yes that's what I thought you said. One second please."

Error suddenly freezes, and a loud and shrill ding is heard.

You hesitantly reach a hand out to the glitched skeleton. "Ummm…"

"It's aight boo. He's basically a walking windows vista. Sometimes when he’s upset he gets all glitchy. Then we can mess with him!”

Fresh takes the folded up glasses in his hands and sticks them on Error’s face just as the skeleton begins to stir. A loud computer start up noise follows before Error begins to talk again.

“And I’m gonna KILL you- as soon as I find you where’d you go-”

Fresh snickers as Error looks around blankly before ripping the glasses off of his face and throwing them to the ground. 

“Perhaps you don’t quite understand the  _ severity _ of the situation,  _ Fresh. _ Weird binary code things are attacking everyone.  _ Half  _ of the AUs are on  _ fire.” _

Fresh looks slightly intimidated now. “Don’t you...want that?”

“Well YEAH. But I want to be the one to do it! And there’s no one to antagonize if the multiverse is gone! And we’d all be dead, but that's a given.”

Fresh shrugs in your direction. You gape at him. How is he not concerned by any of this?

Fresh turns back towards his brother and shrugs at him too. “Well I don’t know what you expect me to do, bro. I’m a bit busy with boo and I-”

Error facepalms. “You’re ‘boo’ would be dead.”

“What.”

“Yeah. If these glitches continue to destroy the world, you and your ‘boo’ would die.”

Fresh looks genuinely concerned before shrugging once more.

“Well then I'll stay and protect boo. For the rest, well I’m sure it’s nothin that you and Inky can’t handle, bro. This stuff happens all da time.”

“More like just me. Squid can’t stay focused for more than ten minutes.”

“You give him too much credit, brah. Give him like, five.”

“True, but anyway- YOU’RE JUST GONNA LEAVE US?”

Fresh looks at you before looking back at his brother. “Well isn’t it like, your job?”

_ Ding! _

The glitchy skeleton is frozen once more. Fresh takes off his hat and places it on Error’s head before snickering.

“Fresh don’t you think we should take this a bit more seriously?”

Fresh shakes his head. “It’s aight boo, this happens all the time. Some minor AU decides it doesn’t want to be minor anymore and makes some trouble. It all passes eventually.”

Error starts to stir again. “Fresh I despise you.”

“Why’s that broseph?”

“You’d rather stay here and smooch a human than save the multiverse!”

“Woah woah woah we don’t smooch!”

“ _That’s_ what you're worried about? Not the AU’s crumbling around us?”

“Well that one smooch might've been a smooch…”

“Fresh I literally don’t believe you.”

“Does a cheek smooch count as a smooch?”

“Ugh. This is why I don’t come and visit.”

“I think that  _ did _ count as a smooch now that I think about it.”

Error stands. “Fresh, the glitches are probably going to come here next to finish the job!”

Fresh actually looks serious now. “That’s why I need to be here. I need to protect boo just in case the spiders come back.”

“I could just go with you.”

Both of the skeletons look at you. “What?”

Now feeling slightly self conscious, you lower your voice. “I can just go to the meeting with you and stay with Fresh…”

“Fresh, your lady woman actually has sense! Unlike you.”

Fresh ignores Error, instead favoring to look at you. “Boo, that’s not safe in the  _ least _ .”

“It doesn’t sound safe for  _ anyone _ !” you exclaim. “If it’s as bad as Error says, there needs to be all hands on deck. And you took out three of the glitch things earlier. You could  _ definitely _ help the cause!”

Fresh shakes his head. “Ya got good points, bae. But I’m not puttin ya in harm's way. You were scared stiff of the spiders earlier. The last thing I wanna do is make ya all up an see even more.”

Fresh looks back up to Error. “Sorry bro, really am, but I’m sittin this out.”

Throughout Fresh’s speech, Error had been glitching again with a death glare on his face. Now he stomps one foot.    


“You’re just gonna- I can’t believe- You’re such a fuc- ARG! FINE!”

Error makes a fist, and a glitchy portal opens up behind him. From your spot on the couch you ca n see a blank expanse of nothing, with a few blue strings hanging from somewhere unseen. He steps backwards into it, hissing. 

“ _Tell me if you decide to_ _actually decide to be helpful, Fresh. Goodbye.”_

The portal closes around him and the room is now  _ sans _ one Error.

Fresh looks at the place blankly before pointing. “He took my hat.”

A small glitchy portal opens up and the hat flies through, along with a brightly colored bird and an angry shout. “Stop  _ eating _ all of my strings!”

The portal closes once more, leaving Jello and the hat on the floor. The bird hops up on the couch. 

“JELLO FOUND A FRESHY BOY AND A COOKIE QUEEN!”

Fresh pats Jello on the head. “Heya, birdy.”

You look back at where Error was, still sort of lost. “Fresh…”

Fresh looks down at Jello. “Do you know where my phone is, Jello?”

Jello lifts one wing. Under said wing is a small tie dye pouch the size of your hand. Fresh opens it up and takes out his phone. “Why did you have this?”

“JELLO LIKES TO STAY IN TOUCH. HE’S HIP.”

“Fair enough.” Fresh starts to mess with his phone. “I need to talk to...some people.”

“Is everything okay?” you ask. Fresh seems a little...down. “Was it Error?”

He shakes his head with a small laugh. “We act like that all the time. Nah, I have to check in with Ink.”

You nod and begin to stroke Jello’s head absentmindedly. There are some things you need to think about...

A few minutes of silence pass. You try to put together everything that Error had said as Fresh taps away next to you. He finally shows you his phone.

**Ink-credible!- wow you mustve really pissed of error hehe**

**Ink-credible!- he came by and kicked my ass for a solid couple of minutes XD**

**Furbro- >:(**

**Ink-credible!- oh whoops**

**Ink-credible!- *ticked**

**Ink-credible!- *butt**

**Furbro- :)**

**Ink-credible!- forgot who i was talkin to lmao**

**Ink-credible!- what’d you do to get error so angry?**

**Furbro- sorta...blew him off when he asked for help?**

**Ink-credible!- LMAO**

**Furbro- >:(**

**Ink-credible!- oh whoops**

**Ink-credible!- *LMBO**

**Furbro- :)**

**Furbro- anyway**

**Furbro- if i were to ask a favor…**

**Ink-credible!- oh yikes**

**Ink-credible!- responsibility**

**Ink-credible!- jk jk**

**Ink-credible!- what do you need?**

**Furbro- if i were to ask to you train a seemingly random human girl how to fight …**

**Furbro- would you question it?**

**Ink-credible- nope :D**

**Furbro- yey :D**

**Furbro- could you maybe do that tomorrow?**

**Ink-credible!- yee!**

**Ink-credible!- what time OwO**

**Furbro- just whenever i guess**

**Ink-credible!- Ok! See u then!**

You hand the phone back to Fresh. “So…”

“You’re gonna learn to defend yourself boo!”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

01001101 01100101 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 00101110 01100101 01111000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00101110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or has he been here all along?


	11. Homegirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I have uhh...alot of projects happening and these chapters have been slow coming XD
> 
> This is a fun chapter! Although I'm positive that everyone is OOC, I'm a fanfiction author, and I press the lil post button anyway :D
> 
> Acrylic had appeared before, but just incase you're wondering, she's an OC i made for Ink a bit ago. You can find her story (Ink's New Pet) in my list of works :D
> 
> Have any idea where this is going? I'd be delighted to read your comments and giggle over them hurhurhurhuhreuhrejhfjshfdjfgjsdf
> 
> Enough rambling, on to the chapter :)

The next morning you and your boyfriend are kind of quiet. You’re not sure why Fresh is so silent, but your reasons are as follows.

Buckle up, cause there’s a lot to unpack. 

Multiversal war. When? Why? Where? How can you help?

Fresh. Why? Is he okay? What did he mean last night by ‘defend yourself’?

Error. Is  _ he  _ okay? Is he very upset? Can you make him cookies?

Ink. Who? You only know what you’ve heard from Fresh. Which is mostly stories of his shenanigans. He drinks paint, right? And gets hurt a lot?

Geno. Scary.

Code spiders. Ugh. Nevermind. You don’t want to think about them.

Your job. Yikes… You’re lucky Muffet is so understanding. After hearing the news she immediately made you take more time off. Time of which will be useful if you get sucked into a multiversal war.

Multiversal war. Almost as scary as Geno.

Wait, you've already done that one.

Just like you’ve done this same plate over and over.

Sighing, you rinse the soap covered plate in clean water and set it aside before taking off your apron and draping it over a chair. Walking into the living room, you dry your hands on the front of your jeans and address Fresh, who is fiddling with some Lego pieces on the couch with Jello on his shoulder.

“Is he here yet?”

Fresh doesn’t look up from the puzzle in his hands. He clicks a small piece into shape before speaking. “Naw. Patience boo. It's a good trait.”

You place both hands on your hips. “Says the skeleton who vibrates excitedly in the front seat and bugs me every time we go shopping.”

He makes no response other than a small snicker, his attention mostly on the...large blocky shape the size of his hands. You squint at it. “What are you building?”

“700 piece Pokemon Emerald Mega Shiny Rayquaza Battle Pack!”

“WITH MINI HO-OH!” Jello chips in.

“Yeah, but we haven’t started Jello’s Ho-oh yet.”

You blink. Then nod. Then shoot some supportive finger guns. “Alrighty then. Have fun, I guess.”

Shaking your head affectionately at the nerds on the couch, you walk back into the kitchen and pick up your phone which had been resting on the counter. 

**Partner in Crime- Hope ur okay after that mess** **  
** **Partner in Crime- Muffet told me what happened**

**Partner in Crime- wish i coulda been there to krav their asses >:(**

**You- Thanks Monika :)** **  
** **You- Fresh helped me out tho**

**You- so its okay**

**Partner in Crime- oh hey i still need to talk to that guy**

**Partner in Crime- yanno, obligatory older sister stuff**

**You- Youre not my sister XD**

**Partner in Crime- oh shush**

**Partner in Crime- close enough**

**Partner in Crime - anyway**

**Partner in Crime- if you need me to krav anyone, talk about feelings, or make nachos**

**Partner in Crime- just say the word**

**You: the word**

**Partner in Crime- *zOOM***

**You- XD** **  
** **You- thanks monika :)**

**Partner in Crime- np lil sis**

**Partner in Crime- now i gtg**

**Partner in Crime- the boyfriend brought home another dog**

**You- not sisters**

**You- ANOTHER ONE?**

**Partner in Crime- I KNOW**

**Partner in Crime- THERE ARE SO MANY DOGS IN MY HOUSE**

**Partner in Crime- HE WON’T STOP**

**You- name the new one after me!** **  
** **You- or get another and name** **_that_ ** **one after me**

**Partner in Crime- DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM Y/N**

**Partner in Crime- THERES A DOG ON MY TABLE**

**You- have fun with that XD**

**You- im gonna make some cookies**

**Partner in Crime- CAN I HAVE**

**You- your capslock is stuck lol**

**Partner in Crime- SHUSH**

**Partner in Crime- I WANT COOKIE**

**You- go get that dog off of the table and you can have one**

**Partner in Crime- *ZOOM***

**You- XD**

**You- ttyl monika**

**Partner in Crime- <3**

You set your phone down with a soft smile. Monika is really good at cheering you up. It's like she knows when you need a laugh.

Moving her to the back of your mind, you move back to the living room, where Fresh is still hard at work. “Hey, Fresh?”

“Hmm?”

“Hey, that friend you were talking about...Ink.”

“Mhmm?”

“In all of your stories he’s pretty forgetful.”

“Yeah, poor Inky bro.”

“Think that’s the reason he’s not here yet?”

“Could be, tbh.”

Ignoring that he just said text slang in a real conversation, you lift your phone. “Should we call him?”

Fresh finally looks up from his legos, his glasses flashing to ‘IN KY’. “...Yeah, probably. I can do it for ya.”

Nodding and putting your phone away, you move to the couch and sit next to him. Fresh hands you his lego set for safekeeping and rustles around in his pockets. Once he finds his phone, he turns it on and finds Ink’s contact. “Here, I’ll put it on speaker too. Convos with Inky are always a hoot.”

As the phone rings, you rest your head against Fresh’s shoulder, sort of nervous. He puts a hand on your leg and starts to speak, but the phone is answered.

“Heyyo-”

_ “I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!” _

Fresh snorts. “I’ll say ya didn’t!”

_ “Exactly! I'm innocent! Wait- Who even is this?” _

“Caller ID, bro.”

_ “Huh- Oh Fresh! Hi! What did I not do?” _

“Pfft. Well, you were  _ supposed _ to come and train my girl- I mean a random human girl how to fight!”

_ “I...was?” _

“Check the scarf bro.”

Despite his words, Fresh sounds incredibly amused, even chuckling a few times as Ink mumbles to himself.

_ “...bug Error...buy cat food...I can’t read my handwriting… throw a box of poptarts at Momma Nootmare...get Epic out of that ditch...uhh-” _

“Try page eight?”

_ “Page eight, page eight, uhhhhh… oh! There it is! Huh! I forgot about this!” _

“Ya sure did. Wanna do that now?”

_ “Yeah! Sounds fun!” _

“Rad. When can we expect ya?”

_ “Hmm...expect me in….two to three seconds!” _

“Wha-”

_ Thump! _

“Hi Fresh!”

In the middle of your floor now sits a heap of a skeleton that you recognize from Fresh’s many stories and pictures. Ink, the Protector of all AUs, is in a puddle on your carpet, still on the phone with Fresh. 

Fresh laughs before hanging up his phone. Ink tries to collect himself and his many, many accoutrements (who needs that many jackets?) but is suddenly distracted and excitedly points at what you hold in your hands.

“Ooh! Is that a 700 piece Pokemon Emerald Mega Shiny Rayquaza Battle Pack with mini Ho-oh?”

Fresh grins as he stands. “Sure is! Jello and I were workin hard on it all mornin!”

Ink stands clumsily and makes his way over to the two of you. “Neat! Oh, I guess you’re that random female lady girl I’m supposed to train?”

You stand, setting the lego behind you on the couch. “Uhh, yeah! Nice to meet you!”

He offers a paint covered hand, which he squints at. “Here! I ...think it's dry?”

When you take his hand, it is infact dry. He smiles. “I’m Ink! And this is my cat, Acrylic! Acrylic, say hi!”

A tired meowing noise comes from his shoulder, where a cat peeks its head out from behind a long brown scarf. Pleasantly surprised, you lean forward and pet her head. “Hi, Acrylic!”

She purrs before snuggling back down in her scarf nest and going back to sleep. After booping her nose, you move back to Fresh’s side. He places an arm around you. “Well I guess there’s no time to waste, huh?”

You look over to him. “Wait, doesn’t he want like, a cup of tea or a cookie first?”

Ink laughs and places both of his hands on his hips. “As much as I like cookies, I’m in a whackin mood! Let’s go!”

.

.

.

Ink had insisted that your backyard was the  _ perfect _ place for training. With lots of grass and only a few trees, it’s a nice space to run around in. You wonder what kind of training you’ll end up doing.

You stand opposite Ink, who is drinking from some sort of vial. He finally finishes and turns to you.

“Okay!” Ink chirps, bouncing on his heels. “So first we have to find out what SOUL type you are!”

“She’s kindness,” Fresh states from your left. He sits on the doorstep with Ink’s cat in his lap, watching. Before Jello had been on his shoulder, but the bird had left to "BOTHER SOME PEEPS AND HAVE A GOOD TIME." Which may have been a good thing, because Jello and Acrylic seem to have a...strange relationship. He sends you a thumbs up. You smile and turn back to Ink.

“Kindness!? That means you can use the spinny pew pew magic!”

“Spinny wha-”

“Brah! Why didn't I think of that? Bae has spinny pew pew magic!” Fresh claps his hands.

“That’s so cool!” Ink enthuses, jumping in the air. 

You put up your hands in the universal ‘stop right there’ motion.

“Hold on...What kind of magic?” You question with a raised brow.

Ink grins. “Spinny pew pew! You know, you can just-” he brings his hands in front of him, before clasping them. He suddenly lifts up the hand on top and thrusts it out, making a pew noise. “Pew pew!!!”

You must look very confused, because he presses on.

His eyes change rapidly as he speaks. “Well, green magic is normally healing and shields, but that doesn’t mean you can’t attack! You just have to focus your magic into a shield, and release it! It’ll be like a Beyblade!”

“Brah, you play with those?” Fresh remarks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Ink excitedly chimes.

Fresh grins. “Rad. We should battle later.”

You get Ink’s attention. “Wait, so what is my magic called?”

“Technically it’s called Psychokinetic Aspídakinesis, but I like to call it spinny pew pew magic! Here! Lets try!”

You start to protest, but he bounds over to you. He stands next to you and takes your arms. Putting them together, he rests your dominant hand over the other. 

“Now curl in your fingers so that they look like a big ol’ dinosaur mouth!”

You do so.

“Okay! Now the magic! Reach deep into your SOUL!”

You squint, trying to keep your hands in the right position. “How do I do that?”

“Imagine seeing into your SOUL. Now imagine taking some of its energy and bending it into a shield,” Ink says, touching his chest slightly.

You try to visualize the green heart. After doing so, you mentally subtract some of its energy. Suddenly your hands grow warm, and something solid rests in your palm.

Ink cheers. “Nice! Now don’t release it ye-”

The green disc shoots forward, smacking Ink in the chest with enough force to knock him over.

_ Whump! _

“Oof!”

You dash towards him, apologies tumbling out of your mouth.

“Oh my stars I’m so sorry I-”

“That was AWESOME!!” He gets up, one hand covering his chest and a big smile on his face. “Wow, you’re strong! Ouch! That hurts!”

You reach one hand forward. “Ohmygosh, I’m so sorry, Ink. Can I heal you? I should heal you.”

Ink laughs. “I’m okay! I’ve had worse injuries!” He pounds his chest with one fist, wincing. “See? Fit as a fiddle!”

“You sure bro? She got ya pretty good,” Fresh calls from the steps.

Ink stands up straight, a grin on his skull. “Nah! I’m not kidding when I say I've had worse! Once Error slammed my head into a concrete wall!”

You wince. “Are you sure I can’t heal you, Ink?”

Ink shakes his head. “I’m good. But maybe next time don’t let go that soon,” he chuckles. “And Maybe I’ll stand behind you.”

You frown slightly, feeling kind of guilty. Ink pats your shoulder. “Wanna try again?”

You hesitate. You don’t want to hurt him again!

“Oh, come on!” Ink says excitedly. “You got this!”

You nod, determined. Bringing your arms up in front of you, you clasp them in the way Ink showed you. You concentrate, once again subtracting green energy from the floating heart. Just like last time, you feel something heavy drop into your hands.

Ink cheers. “Yay! Now hold onto it!”

You mentally put a leash on the object before opening your eyes to study it.

It’s a disc about half an inch thick, the diameter the length of your hand. The entire disc is a dark green, with a strange symbol in the middle. When you look at the bottom, you see a translucent glowing strap, perfect for your arm. 

“Put it on! Put it on!” Ink urges. Man. this guy sure is excitable.

When you slip your arm into it, the disc begins to expand. It stretches until it’s the entire length of your arm. It’s shape has changed. It now looks like a kite, with the top separating into three pointed slopes. When you lift it, you’re pleased to find that it weighs practically nothing.

You smile. This is perfect for you. It somehow...fits you.

Ink cheers again, jumping up and down. “Perfect! Ready to try shooting again?”

As you hold the glowing shield, you feel...stronger? And more full of energy. You grin.

“Heck yeah.”

.

.

.

In the next half hour, Ink trains you to shoot better. Your aim is still incredibly off, but he says that you’re doing well for a first timer,

After shooting one last disc-shield into a dummy Ink had made you, he pumps his fist.

“Wonderful!”

You smile at the praise, looking over to Fresh, who has Ink’s cat on his head. Your SOULmate flashes you a big grin and a thumbs up.

“Perfect, boo.”

You turn back to Ink, putting away the shield you had summoned. “Are we done now?”

Ink shakes his head, bouncing excitedly. “One more exercise!”

You tilt your head. You had already learned summoning and stowing your shields. You had learned shooting, expanding, and healing with them. You had learned dodging from Fresh. What else is there to learn?

Ink suddenly crouches, whipping his paintbrush out from behind his back. “Active combat.”

Your eyes widen. “What?”

Ink grins. “Yeah! You did a great job learning everything, might as well use your new knowledge!”

You sputter, but Ink continues. “And don’t worry about hurting me. You can heal,and  _ I’m _ sure not holding back! We’re gonna spar! With Fresh’s permission of course.”

He says the last part while glancing over to your boyfriend, who lazily smiles and gives the ink splattered skeleton some finger guns.

You hold up your hands. “Pause! Pause!”

Ink laughs. “Nope! You can’t pause in a battle!” 

With that, he slams his brush to the ground, leaving a splotch of magenta ink. You glance around, but Ink seems to be...gone?

Suddenly you hear a  _ swish _ . Like the sound...a brush would make.

You dash away from your previous spot, jumping to the side. Good thing you did. An ink splotch appears where you were standing and out jumps Ink, swinging his brush like a baseball bat.

When he sees you, he grins. “Nice one!”

You start to reply, but the artist jumps forward, thrusting his brush towards you.

You easily step to the side, using the dodging technique Fresh had taught you. Ink charged past, trying to stop. You take the opportunity to summon a shield. A big one. You hold it up just as Ink swings his paintbrush. The paintbrush collides with the shield with a bang, and the impact makes you stumble back slightly. You recall the shield, summoning a smaller one.

After a moment of hesitation, you shoot the disc at him. He  _ did _ say not to worry about hitting him.

Ink knocks the disc aside with ease, swinging the large painting tool he wields like a sword.

Your nervousness at hitting him aside, you summon another shield, this one thicker. You feel the energy disc hum before letting go. 

The shield shoots forward, barreling towards Ink. The skeleton’s eye sockets widen, and he actually looks  _ worried _ …

Until the disc veers off the the left and hits the tree next to him.

“We should work on your aiming more,” Ink states looking at the tree. You nod, slightly embarrassed.

Ink shrugs. “Oh well. Back to sparring!” He dashes forward, and you ready yourself.

The two of you continue to dance around each other, each of you throwing attacks and dodging. Ink calls out advice and encouragement during the ‘battle’. 

“Oop. you hesitated there. I coulda hit you then. No hesitation! Hit whenever you can!”

“Nope. Go for the torso, it might push your opponent back.”

“That was a cool flippy-doozle thing you just did, but it left your left open, allowing me to do  _ this _ !”

“Good one, but no holding back!”

Eventually, you begin to give it your all. You don’t hesitate when shooting, but you still miss most of the time.

You barely do any damage on Ink, who excels at dodging. He does more damage on you, but it’s never bad. 

You don’t know how you can keep going as long as you can. Perhaps it’s those years of tennis from high school coming back. Maybe it’s the adrenaline? Maybe it’s your energizing shields?

Well, you won't question it. Whatever it is, it’s helping a lot.

You dodge Ink’s attack, jumping to the left and shooting a disc at him. It hits his brush, and the oversized tool flies out of his hand. It lands on the other side of the yard. Ink beams.

“Ooh! Good one! Without Broomie…” his smile turns slightly evil. “I’ll have to get creative.”

He thrusts his arms up and a wall of paint splattered bones erupts from the ground. They rush towards you, and you dodge the first row with ease. The second row is harder to avoid, and one bone clips you on the arm, making you wince. But it’s not bad, so you keep going.

By the time you get past the bones, Ink has gotten his brush back, but after a thoughtful look, he drops it. 

“I want to try doing without Broomie for a change. Ready?”

Without waiting for an answer, Ink suddenly lifts his arm up. A swirling torrent of what seems to be ink gushes out of Broomie and flies up to Ink’s hand, surrounding it like a glove.

Ink flicks his hand and the stream of ink flies forward and wraps around your dominant hand. With a snap from the artist the ink  _ tightens _ and drags your arm down to the ground. 

You stoop to one knee, your arm now touching the grass. With your free hand, you summon a disc.

When you get an idea, you smirk triumphantly. Ink had taught you how to make your disc rotate when you shot them, so if you were to make  _ this  _ shield rotate, could you make a magic circular saw?

You concentrate, taking more energy from your SOUL and adding it to the disc. The magic plate vibrates before beginning to spin. 

You grin. Holding the disc to the ink-bonds, the ink begins to wear away until it is entirely gone. You stand, pumping your fist excitedly. 

Ink gapes at you for a second before promptly turning around and puking what looks like black ink all over the grass. 

Your face falls and you rush over, arm outstretched. “Oh my gosh, Ink are yo-”

“THAT. WAS. AWESOME!” he suddenly spins around and beams, jumping up and down. He wipes his mouth as he bounds over to you, eyes exclamations marks. “I didn’t know that was possible!”

“Umm-”

Fresh bursts into your peripheral, glasses rapidly flashing praise and awe. “Boo that was so cool!! You were like: ‘kapew!’ and then: ‘kachow!’ and then-”

As he continues to ramble, you look at Ink, but that skeleton is also excitedly rambling. You try to remain calm, but their excited rambling only gets you excited as well. You finally attack Fresh and Ink in a big group hug.

You finally let them go and face Ink. "Thank you so much, Ink! That was so cool!  Is there like, anything you like I can get for you to pay you? Can I make you anything?”

He straightens his various scarves with a big smile. “Nah, I don’t really go in for human food. Except for one thing that you humans made that is  _ perfection _ .” He hesitates. “ _ Skittles _ .”

You laugh. “Well I can get you those! I don’t have them now though. When could I give them to you?”

Ink shrugs. “Well I’ll always be around! Or you could give them to me at the meeting-clever segway activate- Fresh! Meeting!”

Fresh looks up from holding Acrylic like a gun, his glasses going blank. “Wha-”

“Meeting!”

He sets the cat down before crossing his arms. “Sorry Inky. Error-bro already tried it. Not goin.”

You open your mouth to speak on this, but hesitate and close it. You’re still...trying to find the words.

Ink sighs dramatically and places a hand to his chest. “Well then, I guess you don’t need to worry about those skittles anymore, female lady woman… I won’t be around to enjoy em…”

Distraught, you look over to Fresh, whose glasses say NO PE. You look back to Ink, who is watching Fresh carefully with one lidded eye. He tries again.

“Which is too bad...because I really love skittles…”

Silence. No response from Fresh. Ink dramatically sighs once more. “I almost love skittles as much as being alive…”

Ink finally opens one eye fully and whispers.  _ “Do you feel bad yet? _ ”

A whisper from Fresh.  _ “Nope.” _

Ink frowns. “Gotta try harder then.” He reaches for his bandoleer, and plucks a vial filled with a strange blue liquid. Popping off the cork, he takes a swig before putting the stopper back in and sliding it back into its place. He sighs again, and when he speaks his voice is full of emotion.

“I guess you’ll have to take care of Acrylic then...considering her daddy won’t be around anymore…” he suddenly snickers. “Hehe, daddy. Wait no- serious time.”

You finally speak, albeit hesitantly. “Fresh, maybe we shou-”

Ink cuts you off and points excitedly at you. “Yes! What she said!”

Fresh’s arms are still crossed and he shakes his head. “No, Bae. It’s not sa-”

Ink now cuts Fresh off. “Bae?!” he eyes the two of you and his finger goes back and forth between you and your boyfriend as he points. “Are- are you two...dating?!”

“Uh...yes?”

Ink swiftly whirls once more and vomits black liquid all over the grass before spinning back to look at the both of you. “THAT’S SO CUTE OMG-”

Uhh...what? And why did he use text slang in a real conversation?

Ink continues to squeal about ‘canon’ and ‘shipping’ before finally freezing and smirking at Fresh. “Does Geno know?”

Fresh, looking confused shakes his head to clear the confusion away. “No. So keep it on the D-L, yanno what I’m sayin?”

“Uh duh. I’m supposed to  _ protect _ the AUs, not send them to their doom.” After this oh-so clarifying statement, Ink gets another vial from his bandoleer and takes a sip from it.

This seems like a good time to ask a question that’s been on your mind for a bit. “Uhh...Ink? Error said that half of the AUs were on fire… is that true?”

Ink’s eyelights change to a question mark and a square. “Hm? He said- Pfft!” When he blinks they’re now a yellow star and a blue oval. 

“What a goof, haha! No half of the AUs aren't on fire!” 

When he blinks again, he now looks incredibly serious. “Half of the AUs are gone.”

You and Fresh gasp at the same time, but Fresh recovers and looks away. Expression lost, you look helplessly at Fresh before going back to Ink. “What’s causing it? Are the glitch things really strong enough to do that?"

Ink shakes his head, and now he looks a lot different than the Ink you saw before. He looks...tired. “As far as we know, the glitches only attack people. But the mastermind behind this somehow figured out how to delete AUs.”

You look back at Fresh, who is still stubbornly looking away. Going back to Ink, you grip your arm tightly as you speak. “...mastermind? You mean someone is sending the glitches?”

Ink nods. “Glitches aren’t smart enough to work on their own. I mean- have ya  _ seen _ Error?”

His poor attempt to lighten the mood falls flat, but seems to entertain at least himself. He giggles before taking Broomie off of his back, looking happier. “Well I should probably go check stuff out. See if we’ve lost any more AUs. Feed Acry, all that good stuff. Acry!”

At the call, the cat weaves around your ankles before dashing over, crawling up his clothes and sitting on his shoulder. Waving his brush, he smacks the ground, leaving a large splotch of purple paint. He smiles and waves at you and Fresh. “Well goodbye, Fresh and female lady woman! I’d say see ya soon, but uhh...I guess we’ll see about that, haha.”

You barely have time to collect your thoughts and call out a short farewell before Ink and his cat jump in and disappear from sight. 

You turn to Fresh, entirely lost. Seeing your expression, he laughs nervously and speaks in a small voice as he fixes his glasses. “Heh heh...there’s ol Squid for ya…”

Not answering, you look back at the puddle of paint of the ground. You can’t think straight with all of the thoughts crowding your mind. Slowly raising one hand and placing it over another, you summon a small green disc and inspect it, thoughts stumbling over each other in your mind.

Willing both the thoughts and the shield away, you turn to Fresh again. “Fresh…”

In the time you looked away, Fresh has taken off his glasses, leaving his purple eyelights visible. They’re very small and shaky, and you recognize this as his way of showing fear. He stares at the ink puddle as well, holding his glasses tightly, his hand shaking. He finally looks up to you and his voice is quiet. 

“Bae...can we maybe have a cuddle session…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ink...he knows that this is bad, but his lack of a SOUL isn't letting him handle it as others would. Also he's an ADHD boy. Can barely focus ;w;
> 
> Don't dislike Fresh for this...he only wants to protect Bae
> 
> Join my Discord?
> 
> https://discord.gg/VxReratspq
> 
> How about my Tumblr?
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hypercircuitao3


	12. Let's Bounce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! 
> 
> So it's been a while-
> 
> I'm sorry these are taking so long ;w; I have so many wips and i always get distracted when i go to write XD (It also doesnt help that i have a new fandom to hyperfixate on, that being Hollow Knight *COUGH*) 
> 
> That being said, hey, a chapter! This is only one half of the whole meeting. Thats because this is already upwards of 5k and the talking bout the current situation hasnt even STARTED YET-
> 
> So yall get 1/2! And the second half....well maybe i can get it out to ya on my borthday as a lil gift to all of us :3 That means you only have to wait a month~
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy the chapter that took for fuckin ever!
> 
> *Bows like Grimm and fades away into the darkness*

Sunlight streams through a small crack in the patchwork curtain, shining a single sliver of light on the floor of Fresh’s room. The room is silent, spare for the gentle and methodical ticking of a nearby clock. Once the clock strikes six, a new sound fills the room.

_Ba dum, ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum da-_

A familiar drumroll and musical tune sounds from a phone on the side table. Next to the table is a small bed with a mini mountain of comforters and blankets on top, covering Fresh. The pile of blankets moves slightly.

_We’re no strangers to love~_

A small groan of protest (for this is no way to wake up on a morning like this) and the blanket pile shuffles more.

_You know the rules, and so do I~_

A bony arm emerges from the blanket pile and slaps haphazardly at the side table, knocking the phone off of it and sending Rick Astley to the floor for a nice visit.

_A full commitment’s what I’m-THUNK- thinking of~_

At the sound of his favorite singer taking a dive, Fresh rockets into a sitting position and leans over to pick him up before silencing his song.

The room is quiet once more, the silence only interrupted by a sigh from Fresh as he falls back down onto his bed and stares up at the ceiling.

As he wakes up, he recognizes the heavy feeling of FEAR on his soul.

It's unfamiliar and he doesn't like it. The scenarios of what could and what has happened all tumble together in his mind, and he can't focus on any of them.

Which is not rad in the slightest.

His mind is blank. He tries to focus on a helpful thought, but when he grasps it, it fades away. This upsets him. He likes to think about things logically, but when he can't flippin FOCUS on them, he can't be logical about them.

Okay, okay. Calm down. Try to do this again.

The meeting.

No. No no no. She could get hurt. He doesn't want to see her in pain and suffering no! She can't be a part of this! She's gonna get hurt she might even d-no! She can't she can't she _can't_ -

There's a feeling in his SOUL. One he doesn't like at all. It feels like a cold vice, tightening with every unpleasant thought and making it hard to breath. Which makes no sense considering he's a skeleton, but non the less. Trying to distract himself has only led to more hurtful thoughts. The only thing that can help is Boo.

He's not going to lie when he says that yesterday was rough. Seeing Ink had been fun at first, but his news about the meeting and the AUs had only made that vice tighten more, and he's lucky that his glasses hid the tears he couldn't stop.

Was Ink...going to be okay? We're _any_ of his friends going to be okay? What about his brothers? What was going to happen to everyone? To the _multiverse?_

_Are his friends going to be okay?_

He wants to help them. He wants to help them so badly. Why can't he? Why can't he just leave one night and-

And leave Boo alone? To fend for herself if another code spider, or even worse, this ‘ _mastermind’_ comes to call? He can't let that happen. He can't let his SOULmate be in pain. He can't-

_The vice is growing ever tighter. He doesn't know what this feeling is. All he knows is that he can't breathe. The vice is tight around his SOUL he can't breath he can't BREATHE-_

The clank of a pan interrupts his thinking. Good thing too. He doesn't realize how hard he was gripping his head until he lets go. He focuses on the noise and listens as hard as he can, shoving all unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind

Boo is okay. He's okay. She's here, and he's here, and he can breathe again. She's safe. He's safe. And he's going to help his friends.

Yeah. That's right. He's going to find a way. He's going to figure this out. Maybe there's a way to keep her safe AND help his family...

How though?

Another clank of a pan from down the hall, paired with some soft humming. When he hears it, his determination only grows.

He can do it. They can do it together. They can save his family and friends. It's obvious that she wants to. He can help her. Together, they can help the multiverse. They can help everyone.

...is it safe?

No. Definitely not. But the multiverse do be like that sometimes.

With that thought, his smile becomes more genuine and he sits up. Getting out of bed, he hums to himself, bad mood gone. It's kind of remarkable, he muses, how he can change emotions so quickly now that he has them.

After changing into a purple (at least he thinks it's purple? he doesn't have his glasses on yet) shirt and a pair of orange (once again, it might be blue for all he knows) basketball shorts, he slides on a different multi colored windbreaker and slaps his hat on his skull.

He reaches for his glasses before leaving them on the side table and starting for the door.

As he walks down the hall and gets closer to the sound of Boo bustling around in the kitchen, he can't help but wonder what he's smelling...

He enters the kitchen quietly, eyes widening upon seeing what lies within.

Cookies.

Tons of them.

On every shelf and every counter, pans and pans of cookies. He gets over his shock quickly before swooping in to take one off of a nearby pan, ignoring the faint tingling of heat.

Swiftly popping it into his mouth, he sighs happily before taking a second to hold in his other hand. Cookies are best enjoyed shoved swiftly into one's mouth while at scalding temperatures.

Bae still hasn't noticed him, which is good because he's eating her hard work. He finishes off a cookie before snatching yet another, but he speaks before eating this one.

"Morning, Boo!"

She answers absentmindedly before opening the oven door and reaching inside.

"So what's the skinny with the cookies?"

She turns with two pans in her hands. "The what?"

Fresh takes another cookie. "Yanno, the skinny!"

She clearly doesn't know what he's talking about, so he continues. "The skinny? The low down? The 411? The-"

She doesn't seem to understand, so he sighs before quietly saying, "What's the deal with the cookies?"

Her mouth sets into an 'o' and with surprising grace she sets the pans down on the counter behind her.

"Well, um..." He notes absentmindedly that she sounds kind of...nervous?

She turns to him, rubbing her flour covered hands together. "I..."

Why is she nervous? They're never nervous around each other. "What's up?"

Bae takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes. "They’re for the meeting. I know there are a lot of Sanses there, and I need to have enough cookies. They all seem to like them, if Cross and Epic are any example..." she says the last part to herself quietly.

“Wait, what?”

She looks away briefly before meeting his eyes again. “From your stories I feel like I know these people. And I can't sit idly while they’re in trouble. I’m no hero, but even if I only make cookies for people, that's still helping in some small way.” She chuckles, albeit quietly. “Man, I sound pretty dramatic, don’t I…”

He reaches out and rests one hand on her shoulder. “This is a p dramatic sitch. I don’t think it’s bad ta be just a bit dramatic, boo. As for the meetin…”

He looks to the side. “It’s pretty unrad of me ta leave em all hangin, huh… You’re right. I think it’d be best to help em out. We’re goin to the meeting.”

Her face lights up in a smile and he can’t help but smile back. “When can we leave?”

Fresh looks down to his bright yellow Pikachu patterned watch. “Well it starts in twenty minutes. If we want to be fashionably late, we should get ready in twenty minutes.”

She snorts and playfully pushes his shoulder. “Well I should get these cookies packaged up then. Should I bring anything else?”

He winks. “Just your beautiful face, darlin! And possibly some super strong armor.”

Rolling her eyes she turns to snatch a spatula from the counter and begins to transfer the cookies to a cooling rack. “You should go get ready. I’ll be done in a few minutes!”

“Kk. Love ya boo!”

As he walks down the hall, he internally laughs at the way the tip of her ears turned pink at his statement. He finds it amusing how she still gets so flustered, even after...a month? Almost a month? Of dating? He means, they _are_ SOULmates, it makes sense for him to love her. He does of course. He knows that well. And he thinks she loves him too. It’s just that...humans don’t seem to say it easily. Which is weird. They say that they love movies and foods and furbies, but they fluster at the idea of saying that they love a person? Wack. 

It’s true that monsters get attached easily, but humans shouldn’t take _this_ long should they? 

No, this human, _his human_ is special. He’ll wait for her. As long as it takes.

His cheekbones are heating up with all of this ajhfdsafsdaasdfsaasdfasdfa-

Shaking his head he enters his room before going to his desk. Let’s not get flustered now, inner Fresh.

Okay, what will he need on a trip towards certain doom? Squeezy cheese definitely. Wait, he’s all out. Funk.

Inner Fresh! Watch this language! At least use frick or something! Squeezy cheese is lovely and all, but yikes on bikes! 

Why is he having a conversation with himself?

Okay, back to the topic at hand. War. No squeezy cheese. Bae’s cookies. Meeting. 

Bleh, is there going to be _talking_ at this meeting? Ugh. He’s gonna need some major distraction toys.

There’s a fanny pack hanging over a chair a few feet away. Making a grab for it, Fresh opens one of its many pockets and begins to dig around. Rummaging through the many toys and general 90’s garbage yields quite a few things to distract himself with at the meeting. Some small slinkies, rubber band bracelets, small nerf guns and a few etch sketches should do the trick. If Ink doesn’t steal his etch sketches to make Bob Ross paintings again.

After discovering even _more_ toys (Bop it toys, scratch and sniff stickers and slap bracelets) he happily shoves them back into the pack and loops it around his waist, fastening its buttons with a sharp snap. 

While looking in his mirror, he contemplates changing into a different windbreaker, but this one is adequate so he doesn’t bother. 

Fresh then looks around the room. Is there anything else he should bring? No...doesn’t look like it! 

He’s all prepared! Well no, not emotionally, but he has Bae for that. So he’ll be fine.

They’ll both be fine.

~~~

The Doodlesphere is as it always is. Well, not really, considering it changes constantly. Sometimes it's shown as floating islands with intricate gateways, while at other times, it's thousands of patterned doors, each with its own different doorknob.

Today however it's shown as millions of sheets of papers, all hung overhead by thin glowing strings. Everything besides the papers are a soft yellow-beige and very pleasing to the eye.

Just kidding Fresh hasn't put his glasses on yet and is hoping he got the color right by memory. Maybe he should put on his glasses now.

After taking them from his pocket and placing them over his eyes he fist pumps. He got the color right!

As is usual when these kinds of situations arise, Ink has made a loooooong table and placed it in the middle of all of the papers. Or uhh...where the papers would be. There are less than normal.

There are a bunch of Sanses already sitting there. Ink, Error, Dream, Blue, Red, Epic, Lust, G, and some more.

“Fresh? Fresh!”

Ink jumps over the table before running up to Fresh. “Fresh! You actually- BLERGH-”

The paint splattered skeleton swiftly turns and vomits ink onto the floor. Turning and wiping his mouth, he speaks excitedly, his eyes flashing. “Fresh you came! We’re not gonna die after all! Well maybe. Sixty-two percent sure we’re not gonna die."

Fresh rolls his eyes and laughs. “It’s great to see you too, Inky.”

Ink grins before addressing Bae, who’s messing with a few tins of cookies. Aw poor bae. She never knows how to start conversations. He’ll help her out. “Bae made cookies for everyone.”

“COOKIES?! Bae is the BEST!”

“No, my Bae.”

“Sure sure but COOKIES.”

Ink snatches a tin off of Bae’s stack and opens it up, balancing it on his chest and pulling out two cookies in one hand. “Just don’t let Epic see these.”

“Don’t let Epic see what, bruhs?” The legend himself questions, walking by and stopping right at Fresh’s side.

Ink panics. “UHM- Uhh the cookie queen!”

Epic looks up and notices Bae. “Gasp! Cookie Queen!”

Bae waves, visibly relaxing at the familiar face. “Hello, Epic. I have some-”

The tin atop her stack is snatched off and opened in less than no time, and Epic is now stuffing his face with cookies, every couple of bites interrupted by an awed ‘bruhhhh.’

As Ink, Fresh, and Bae stare at the skeleton in a mixture of awe/shock, another skeleton roams over from the table before stopping next to Ink, looking intrigued. Now wearing his glasses, he can tell by the figurative ton of yellow that it’s the one and only Dream. 

“Hi guys! And uhm, girl. I mean lady. Female? Woma-”

“Bae,” Fresh interrupts helpfully, further stopping any more rambling. Lil dude has a problem with that.

Dream nods and sticks out a hand. “Okay then, Bae it is!”

“Well not  _ your _ Bae. My Bae.”

Dream blinks. “Uhm okay… then what do  _ I _ call her?”

Bae sticks out her hand and shakes Dream’s. “(Y/N). You can call me (Y/N). And you are...Dream?”

Hehe, Bae’s so smart. 

Dream nods as he tucks his hand under one arm and gives a small bow. “Yes ma’am! At your service!”

Bae giggles at his bow before doing a small curtsy, only hindered by the tin on the top of the stack that topples and slides to the floor. Which is promptly caught by Epic, who dives for it and catches it on his face. He makes a soft, “oof!”

She scrambles to balance the rest before bending over him. “Oh no Epic! I’m sorry!” 

In her effort to keep her stack aloft and help him at the same time, the tin on his face opens and spills double chocolate chip cookies. All over his face. 

“Oh I’m so so sorry!”

When Epic speaks his voice sounds choked, almost as if he’s about to cry. “Sorry? Bruh...this is a dream come true…”

“Uhm-”

“Not you, Dream.”

Bae looks around nervously. “I really feel like I should uhm...do something-”

Fresh laughs and takes her hand. “Let’s leave ‘im to it. He’s happy.”

As he begins to walk away she waves to the others, who stop chuckling at the sight of Epic blissfully swimming in cookies just to wave back. “Bye, I suppose. Nice to meet you, Dream!”

“Bae come on,” he says, pulling on her hand slightly as he heads to the table. He pulls out the chair next to Lust (which he can tell must have been made by Ink because it's splattered in brightly colored paint) and gestures for Bae to sit in it. He then blinks, sits down in it, and gives her the chair next to that. He doesn't want Lust gossiping her ear off throughout the meeting.

Lust speaks a quick greeting (“heya pop rocks, you’re lookin fine~”) as Fresh settles himself into the chair. Fresh would thank him for his genuine and heartfelt compliment, but Lust has already turned to his left and is talking to G!Sans. So instead Fresh sets his fanny pack on the table and unzips it. He hands Bae a fidget spinner. “Here.”

She squints at it. “Uhm...thanks.”

“Mhmm!”

Ink, who’s on his way to his seat, notices an Etch a Sketch in front of Fresh and snatches it. “YES!”

The artist throws himself into the chair at the head of the table (which is also next to Bae) and begins to rapidly turn the wheels of the small toy. If Fresh is seeing right, it looks like he’s making a mini Mona Lisa.

Across from the table is Error, who hasn’t seemed to notice his appearance yet. He’s bent over what looks like a half finished knitted bag, which is a pretty dark green.  _ That’s _ a color he recognizes and keeps in his mind. It’s the same color as Bae’s SOUL. It’s the best color, in his opinion.

That aside, Error looks incredibly grumpy, which isn't that unusual but still a problem in Fresh’s mind. He reaches across the table and gestures at Error, being sure not to touch him. Being Fresh, touching him won’t result in glitching, but it  _ will _ result in some very colorful language and Fresh doesn’t think that he can sensor all of it.

“Heya bro~”

Error looks up before glaring and looking back down to his work with a humph. 

“Oh don’t be like that bro! I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Error humphs again, not meeting Fresh’s eyes. Fresh, seeing that this calls for drastic measures, takes a cookie tin from his left where Bae had set it and slides it over. “I have apology cookies~”

His brother’s hands still and he looks up slightly before looking away. Aha, being a tsundere huh Ruru?

“They’re chocolate~” Fresh says, pushing the cookie tin closer to the glitchy skeleton.

He looks up even more with narrowed eyes. “...dark chocolate?”

“Anything for you~”

Error looks even more grumpy as he takes the tin and opens it. His eyes light up at what’s inside and he quickly shoves a cookie in his mouth before sighing and deflating with delight. He then shoves another cookie and his mouth before glaring at Fresh. “You’re not off the hook, b-ENCH boy. Geno still hasn’t shown up.”

Fresh sweats. He knows very well that Geno would want to know if he ever started seeing someone. Geno loves his brothers and the thing he hates most is when they keep secrets…

He’s going to have a looooooot of explaining to do. 

But hopefully Geno won’t show up until-

_ SLAM- _

With a jump Fresh drops his fidget spinner and turns around in his chair. His SOUL leaps in his chest. Is it him?!

A door now lays on the ground. Where it came from, Fresh has no clue. But it sure isn’t inside that random and conveniently placed door frame anymore!

Dust lowers his foot (which had been up just to kick the door in question) before pumping a fist. “H- **_ello_ ** yeah! One kick!”

“And a Gaster Blaster,” Killer says dryly, walking around the empty door frame. 

Dust rolls his eyes. “Duh. Cause Blasters are  _ useful _ .”

Nightmare, the King of Negativity pushes past the arguing dorks. The two continue bickering.

“They’re  _ cheating _ . Other weapons are better than-”   


Dust cuts him off. “And I have those too! I got a trident,  _ spears, _ even  _ fireballs! _ What did  _ you _ get when you killed  _ your  _ family, Killer? You got  _ short _ , that’s what.”

“4 FEET IS A PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE HEIGHT AND I-”

“Momma Nootmare said there would be food hereeeeeeeeee,” Axe whines, pushing past the two and collapsing into the closest chair. Nightmare sits next to him before patting his head and sinking into his chair. “I said no such thing, small bastard child.”

“Brb,” Cross gracefully excuses himself before making a beeline for Epic, who has not moved and is making...cookie angels? By spreading his arms and legs to make a vauge Epic-like shape? Fresh doesn’t think they’ll be moving anytime soon.

Error jumps up out of his seat before dashing over to the new arrivals. “Momma Noot! I mean uh...hey boss.”

Nightmare shoots some long suffering finger guns at him before addressing the arguing two back by the empty door frame.

“Boys! Cut it out,  **dag nab it** !”

At the obvious censor, Nightmare groans and looks around for Fresh. When his single cyan eye sights the coolest of all fresh boys, Nightmare groans again. “I’m way too sleep deprived for this…”

Dust, having finished bothering Killer, goes to sit next to Nightmare when he spots Fresh. “Woah! Why is there a human woman right there?”

“Where?” Killer asks, going to sit on the table. He sees Boo and squints. “Wha-”

Fresh grabs Boo’s hand and pulls her over. “Guys guys guys!!”

When he’s closer to them he lets go of Bae’s hand and gives jazz hands in her general direction. “This is my SOULmate!”

Bae waves with her free hand. 

A gasp of surprise from the bad guys table. “Wait-” A hushed whisper. “Isn't there an old proverb about human females?”

“Yeah-” comes another whisper, this one from Dust. “Stay away from ‘er guys.”

“No,” Error says seriously. “She assured me that she doesn't have cooties.”

“Dude! Does that mean Error has cooties now?”

“Everybody stay away from Error!”

“No! The only way we can neutralize them is if we overwhelm them with our manliness man power! Dog pile activate!” 

_ Whump! _

Error is now covered in bad guys. 

Fresh goes to help, but stops at the sound of a portal opening and the sound of tapping feet. 

“Hello everyone!” 

He freezes.

_ Geno. _

A slightly distorted portal closes around the white clad skeleton, and he has to fix his pale jacket for a moment before finally looking up. His singular red and blue eye looks over the crowd of skeletons before he smiles and waves.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says to Ink. “Did you start yet?”

“Nope,” Dream says, moving to stand at Fresh’s left. “We can once Stone and Neon show up.”

Geno nods before his eye land on Fresh. His grin suddenly becomes tight before it loosens and he looks normal again. He strides up to Fresh before giving him a big hug. He backs up before smiling at Bae. “Hi! I’m Geno! And you are?”

“Y/N,” Bae answers shakily. “Fresh’s….uhm…”

“You’re his girlfriend, right?”

Bae coughs into her hand. “Yup...SOULmate too.”

Geno nods and speaks in a voice calm and gentle. “I see. Well then, I would like to have just a second of my dearest brother’s time if you wouldn’t mind, of course.” After this he looks at Fresh, who panics.

“Error’s coming with me!” he yelps, pointing at the skeleton, who is currently covered by a little mountain of the gang.

“HEY NO I’M NOT GETTIN BEAT UP TODAY I WANT TO LIVEEEEEEE!”

Geno rolls his eye. “Don’t be such a baby, Error. I just need to scold Fresh, that’s all."

“Then why do  _ I _ need to come?” Error whines. 

“Because  _ you _ didn’t sound surprised when Fresh said he was dating. Therefore you knew and didn’t tell me.”

“...s **-HED** , you right.”

Bae squeezes Fresh hand before speaking quietly.

“Uhm….what should I-”

“I could give you a short healing session!” Dream offers. “Until the brothers are done with their...chat.”

“Uhm...I’d like that!” Boo says, letting go of Fresh’s hand. “Good luck, Fresh!”

Dream takes her hand and she’s led away.

He shoots supportive finger guns before the hood of his jacket is grabbed by Geno. Fresh turns before smiling lazily at his brother, successfully hiding his nervousness. He can handle this! 

Geno raises an eyebrow at him before addressing the bad guys, who haven’t moved.

“Error? Could you come here please?”

“I would totally love to-” comes the muffled reply from under a mountain of very somber looking villian sans'. “-but at the moment, I can’t breathe. So I guess I’m stuck! Oh well!”

“Ya think it’s safe now, boss?” 

“Yeah, I think the effect has been neutralized. After all, we are very manly.”

The skeletons stand, each patting Error on the back. 

“Whew, that was close. Thought you were a goner there, Ruru.”

“Yeah! Now you can go and die by Geno’s hand!”

Error frowns. “Gee thanks, Dust.”

“No problem!”

The glitchy CQ brother gets to his feet before walking over to Fresh, hands in pockets. He looks rather grumpy.

Geno eyes his two brothers before addressing Ink. "Hey do you have like, a little closet or a room we could use?"

Ink looks up from leaning on Broomie and staring into space and nods. "Huh? Oh yeah sure."

He waves Broomie in a vague circular motion and a swirling stream of dark ink flows from it and gathers in a puddle. The puddle stretches and solidifies into a large box shape a few feet away.

“There. It’s soundproof too, cause I thought you might need that.”

Geno thanks him before pointing at the small telephone looking thing and glaring at both of his brothers. “Come on.”

~~~

Geno glares silently at his brothers, arms crossed. The younger two look at anything but him, dreading the upcoming words. Fresh tries to start.

“I was gonna tell ya?” he tries.

“...”

“I just didn’t get the chance?”

“...”

“Jello stole my phone?”

“...”

Okay so he won’t take excuses. Noted.

“How long.”

Fresh kicks at the ground. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

Geno stays silent, glower not retreating. Fresh sighs.

“...a month or so.”

“...”

Silence fills the closet.

Finally Geno speaks.

“I’m not mad,” he starts evenly.

Both younger brothers know what's about to follow and try to intercept. 

“No, don't say the thing!”

“Ugh not the thing.”

Geno speaks over them. “I’m just disappointed.”

Both brothers cringe.

“Yowchhhhhh.”

“Ow, Geno… that wasn’t even directed at  _ me  _ and it hurt.”

Geno humphs. “It’s most certainly directed at you, Error! You didn’t tell me about this?”

“He bribed me! Also she gave me cookies! She’s not that bad, honestly,” Error mumbles under Geno’s scowl.

“Bribed you with what?” he asks suspiciously. 

“The vacuum incident…”

“Wait, what happened to the vacuum?” Geno asks, glare falling for a moment. Fresh jumps in.

“Oh brah, I’m not tellin. Gotta keep the promise, yanno.”

This makes Geno shrug and he decides to leave the topic. He doesn’t have much time to scold them anyway, as the meeting is about to begin. “Okay well that aside-”

“Let me start by saying that I am a  _ very _ lax older brother, don’t you think? I let you two go off and do whatever the heck you want, and all I want in return is...I dunno, for my brothers to actually  _ tell me  _ when something important happens? I want to know when my bro has found his SOULmate! That’s a big deal, Fresh!”

“I was gonna tell ya! ...eventually! That’s gotta count for  _ something _ , right?”

Error facepalms, muttering, “you’re so screwed.”

“Eventually?! When!?”

“...when I was ready?”

Geno sighs before dragging a hand down his face. “The urge to give you a brotherly punch is almost too much right now.”

“...well it's a good thing you won’t...right bro?” Fresh wheedles, tapping his fingers together

Error snorts. “Good luck with  _ that. _ ”

Geno gives yet another long suffering sigh before placing both hands on his hips. “Fresh, take your hat off please.”

“Yea, for sure,” he says, pulling off the cap. “Why tho.”

“Because that way it won’t cushion the blow when your  _ heads collide.” _

“When they wha-”

Geno swiftly takes both hands and puts each on the back of his two younger brother’s heads. He then  _ rams _ them together.

Letting go, he whisks out of the room, saying, “I hope  _ that _ should teach you to not keep secrets from me.”

Fresh rubs at the back of his head with one hand, laughing. “Well that wasn’t so bad!”

Error rolls his eyes as he fixes his scarf. “Says you. At least he’s done now though.”

Fresh opens the closet door and steps out as he laughs. “Yup! We should be good for a good few months now!”

The other follows behind, muttering. “Yeah, if we can stay out of trouble for that long.”

~~~

_[POV SWAP]_

“Come on!”

After saying this Dream takes your hand and begins to walk down to the end of the table, which is far enough away from the rest of the skeletons so that the two of you could probably talk without being heard. Not that it would matter, as everyone else is distracted, but still.

The two of you make it to the end, and Dream gestures at a seat. You sit before wiggling a bit to settle in. You then rest both elbows on the cool tabletop below you and wait.

Dream walks around the end and sits opposite of you before giving you a friendly smile. "Ready?"

You nod, not being able to hold back a smile yourself. Even though there's a war brewing, Fresh is off with his brothers doing who knows what, and your left sock is falling off inside your shoe, you're  _ excited _ !

Geno might not be that bad anyway. He just seems protective. Maybe Fresh was just being dramatic?

Dream looks all the way down to the other side of the table before waving and calling, "Ink! Come here!"

As the artist makes his way over, Dream looks back to you. "We'll need someone to practice on. And Ink  _ always _ has injuries."

"Why's that?"

Dream rolls his eyes. "He's reckless.  _ And  _ clumsy."

Ink makes it over. "What's up?"

Dream points to the seat next to you. "I need you for my healing lesson."

"Oh neat! Okay!"

Ink jumps over the table (for the second time) and sits next to you just as Dream speaks again. "Ink, do you have any- wait I know that you have injuries. Let me rephrase: what injuries have you  _ not _ told me about that you have?"

Ink casts a quick look at his arm before speaking nervously. "Promise not to be mad?"

Dream sighs and agrees. Ink smiles and slams his arm down on the table. "Oh good! I don't know where my thumb is!"

As you gape, Dream looks on with a very tired sounding sigh. "...stars above, Ink."

"Hey, it doesn't  _ hurt _ or anything. I just sorta lost it!"

Dream ignores his friend to speak to you. "Well here's a good example then. Ink let me see."

Dream takes a hold of Ink's forearm, being sure to have it positioned so that you can see it. The artist's thumb is indeed gone, leaving not a trace that there ever was one. It's a strange sight.

Taking his hand, Dream rests it over Ink's palm, where the thumb would be. He looks up to you.

"Healing is a difficult magic to explain for me, mostly just because I use positivity to heal, not healing magic itself. Well, positivity  _ counts _ as healing magic, but...oh let me explain better. I focus on positive feelings and transform them into what you know as healing magic, while you have the power to use the healing magic directly, without being an empath and having the power to access positive or negative emotions. Understand?"

It's kind of confusing. Hopefully you won't have to remember this for anything....

"So...I can just use healing magic without using emotions is what your saying? That would make sense, I think."

D ream nods. "So you don't learn it like I do. But I can still explain."

He looks back down to Ink's arm. "To heal an injury you look deep inside your SOUL, and find the power within. After finding that power, try to bring it to the surface. Imagine it coating your hands."

As he speaks his hands begin to glow a soft gold-yellow, and soon enough you can't see Ink's hand through the small cloud of golden...sparkles? Magic? You're not sure.

"Now once you have the magic begun, try to focus on what you're healing. At this point it would help to maybe think nice thoughts! That can help your magic move along, and maybe even work stronger. Of course you  _ could _ use magic without the positive thoughts, but sometimes healing magic with bad thoughts is..."

He trails off quietly before shaking his head. "It wouldn't help the person heal very much, that's for sure. Anyway-"

You feel confused at this, but shrug it off. Magic is bound to have its ups and downs. It's probably not important.

Now moving on from the topic of negative stuff Dream looks more at ease. "So that's the formula for basic healing. Focus your magic, put your hands on the thing you wish to heal, and think away! The result..."

He takes his hands away from Ink's (who is currently staring off into space with a dopey smile on his face) and the cloud of golden magic fades. Ink's hand is now...fully intact! There's a thumb now!

You snatch Ink's hand and study it. "That's...amazing!"

Dream beams. "Thanks! Would you like to try?"

You nod, setting Ink's arm back on the table. "On who, though?"

Dream addresses Ink. "Any other injuries? Nothing too big, please."

Ink zones back in before looking himself over. "Uh- how about a papercut?"

You nod determinedly. "That can work! Give it here!"

Taking his offered hand (the opposite one from the one which was minus one thumb) you study the slim nick across the skeletal palm. Okay, here we go.

You close your eyes and reach deep inside yourself. You try to find the very core of your being. You reach for your SOUL. The same one you helped Fresh with.

It's easy to find, having seen it and used it's magic before. The dark green SOUL now found and visualized, you imagine coating your hands with its glow.

Instantly you feel a prickly feeling spread through your fingers. Its the same feeling as when your legs wake up after being sat on. It almost hurts, but fades before it can cause any pain. You open your eyes, only to see your hands covered in a ghostly emerald glow.

Trying to hold back excitement, you take Ink's hand in both of your own and close your eyes once more. All that's left is to think the positive thoughts.

You clear your mind of everything else for a second. The war, Fresh's brother, your sock, all of that can wait. For now...

_ Heal. _

_ Comfort. _

_ Rejuvenate _ .

_ Revitalize. _

_ Live. _

Your hands are warm and tingly, and the sensation is far from uncomfortable. In fact, you feel even better just  _ using  _ this strange power...

Finally you feel something stop you. It's a slight whisper that makes you open your eyes and take your hands away from Ink's palm. Once you do your spell is broken and the glow fades from your fingers. Ink and Dream are looking down at his hand, which now is free of the small cut in the bone.

Dream looks up with stars in his eyes. "You did it! Amazing job, Y/N!"

You smile, looking in wonder at your hands. “Wow...that was a lot easier then when I healed that SOUL!”

The skeleton opposite you suddenly makes a very surprised noise, chokes, coughs, and then coughs again before clearing his nonexistent throat. “Whew...sorry I thought you said you had healed a SOUL and freaked out, heh.”

You tilt your head. “I...did?”

“You  _ what?!” _

He coughs after his outburst. “Did you...really?”

Nodding slowly, you begin to explain. “Fresh’s SOUL had...a problem. And my healing magic fixed it? I don’t know exactly how it worked, but the magic didnt come from my hands like just now. It came right from my SOUL...and it fixed the problem!”

Dream looks floored. “But...healing a SOUL before even learning basic healing...that’s like studying a college textbook in kindergarten!”

Ink looks up from painting his fingers blue. “Woah! You’re one smart five year old!”

“Not the point, Ink.”

Ink shrugs and goes back to painting his fingers as Dream continues. “That’s brilliant...I wonder if that would've worked if the two of you weren’t SOULmates…”

You begin to speak, and probably thank him for the lesson, but before you can the door of the small closet Fresh, Geno and Error went into opens and out walks Geno, looking aloof. He glances over the group before his eye lands on you and he makes his way over. 

You put on a customer service smile, slightly wary. “Uh, hello!”

Geno finally stops opposite of you and sticks out a hand. “Hey. I’m sorry about uhh...everything earlier. I’m not normally that upset with my brothers,” he says sheepishly. “But welcome to the family!”

You eye him before taking his hand. Finally you smile. He seems sincere. “Thank you! I’ll be sure to take good care of Fresh and make sure he doesn’t get drunk on more squeezy cheese and marry a furby, or something.”

Geno rolls his eyes. “See, you’re joking, but that’s something that Fresh would actually do,” he says in a fake irritated voice. You snicker.

“What would I do?” Fresh questions as he comes up behind Geno. You smile at him in greeting and move to take his hand, which he squeezes.

“Oh, nothing,” Geno says lightly. “Anyway, when does this meeting happen?”

Dream speaks from next to you. “Well we’re just waiting for Stone and Neon, now. And they should be here any minute. Until then we can just sit and wait.”

You squeeze Fresh’s hand again. “I left the cookies back at our seats. Should we get them?”

“Yeah,” he answers. “Before Bruh finds that there are more.”

~~~

[POV SWAP]

A few minutes later Fresh is messing with slime he’s had in his pocket for four years when he hears the sound of someone apporaching. He turns to look. 

A brightly colored portal suddenly opens a few feet away and out strolls two more skeletons side by side. The first is Neon, who is looking rad as always. He’s wearing the typical Neon look, which consists of cargo shorts and a shirt with suspenders, with several jackets, bags, and other accoutrements around his waist. His glasses spell ‘COLOR’, and he’s splattered with paint. Man, what a cool guy…

The second, Stone, is alot...edgier. He looks like Fresh, but red. And with spikes. Tons of em. He has a bright red and black hoodie with yellow and black tassels, and spiky boots that give him at  _ least _ three extra inches. He has pointy glasses that normally say ‘EDGE’, but because of the other chattering his nonexistent ears off, the classes currently read ‘ HELP ME’. He also has a lollipop in his mouth, but its upside down and the end is lit like a cigarette. Which is not rad in the slightest.

“So then  _ I _ said: ‘If you’re out late clubbing and you want to paint Mona Lisa on the side of a 7/11, you’re  _ obviously _ going to use teal and yellow, right?”

“Cool story, bro.”

“But then I remembered that teal and yellow actually  _ look nice together! _ And I wouldn’t want that!”

“What a nightmare.”

“But what colors  _ do _ go with teal?”

“Bro, I’m literally colorblind.”

“Pink! Pink goes with teal!”

“You’re talking to a guy who literally only wears red and black.”

“So then I went and vandalized the bank-”

“Neon! Stone!” Dream happily calls, waving at them from his spot next to Ink. “Finally!”

“Sorry we’re late,” Neon says apologetically. 

“I’m not,” Stone says less apologetically.

“Well that means we can start now, right?” Ink asks, sounding vaguely serious. No one seems to object, so he nods. “Alright. Find a seat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reappears*
> 
> why hello there
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO? LIKE, WHAT WOULD BE A HELLA GOOD IDEA???
> 
> JOINING MY DISCORD :DDDDDDD
> 
> https://discord.gg/VxReratspq
> 
> We have simps, memes, wholesome cuddle sessions, simps, my amazing jokes, simps, and best of all the moment you arrive I personally shall adopt you as my child no you cannot stop me i am an ADOPTING MACHINE GIVE ME ALL THE CHILDREN I WILL MAKE THEM PIE AND TUCK THEM INTO BED REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I also have a tumblr! For no good reason! As this story progresses, you shall be able to see some art of the characters there~
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hypercircuitao3  
>    
> Also, even if i dont respond to comments, i still see them and normally cry/screech over them because they just make me so happy- So thank you for those :D
> 
> OKAY IM DONE NOW ILL STOP RAMBLING 
> 
> Stay fresh, y'all!


	13. Oh Snap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what today is~?
> 
> Hehehehehe its my boRthDAy :D
> 
> bOrThDaY means new chapter!!! Yay!!! Its just too bad!!! that the chapter!!! is about the multiverse crumbling around everyone!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDD
> 
> This chapter was sorta stressful to make, just because my last three braincells can't comprehend what schedules and deadlines are. This means that the next chapter will not be up in a month like this one was heh-
> 
> But! I have characters to introduce and dumbasses to write about so trust that it won't be a long wait!!!!
> 
> Lots and lots of thanks to my friends on the discord for getting me to write when i really just wanted to play snake :D

Ink suddenly plants his hands on the table, startling everyone into silence.

“Alright, men! I called this super important emergency meeting to say…” 

He dramatically points across the table to Red, who is twirling a small bone dagger between his fingers and looking bored.

“RED SUS!”

“What the ‘ell?” Red starts, dropping the bone in surprise.

Fresh, Epic, Neon, and Cross immediately start laughing, making exaggerated wheezing noises and pounding on the table with their fists. Even Stone in the corner snickers before crossing his arms and trying to look grumpy again.

Dream rolls his eyes. “Ink…” he starts long sufferingly, before he’s cut off by Epic standing and pointing at Blue.

“Idk bruh, I saw Blue VENT!” he states before cracking up again in snort laughter which is infectious and gets a few more Sanses chuckling quietly. Dream tries to calm down Fresh and his friends, but they keep making small jokes and references, which brings more laughing from the table.

Cross opens his mouth to speak, but is thoroughly shushed by blue strings wrapping around his mouth, preventing any more tomfoolery. He mumbles against the gag and glares in Error’s direction.

Across the table, there are a few snide comments, some about Spiderman, some about spiders in general, and a particularly lewd one about gags from Lust. Fresh censors the last, but everyone heard it anyway, and either snickered or cringed.

Error rolls his eyes at Cross’ angry mumbles before moving the strings so that the skeleton could speak. “Are you going to behave?”

“Lol, nope.”

The strings are quickly wrapped around his mouth again and the monochrome brat is wrapped in strings and suspended above the table. Cross doesn’t seem to have much of a problem with this.

Error nods to Dream, who thanks him quietly before raising his voice. “Okay, everyone. The meeting is beginning. Anything else before we start?”

The table is silent, probably for fear of being suspended in strings. Dream nods before standing to place both hands on the table top. “Let’s begin.”

“So first I think we should go over the main problem,” Dream reasons, voice carrying over the table. “Ink, could you please-”

“SOME **FUNKER** IS TRYING TO BURN MY AU’S DOWN AND CAUSE PROBLEMS!” Ink suddenly shouts, eyelights a vibrant red. He drops a now empty vial of red paint and slams his hands down on the table, mirroring Dream. “AND THAT’S A BIG NO-NO.”

Hushed whispers carry across the table. 

_“He drank all of the red.”_

_“Oh_ **_shed-_ ** _”_

_“This isn’t good-”_

_“Got any fours?”_

_“Go fish, bruh.”_

_“Ink looks cute when he’s mad~”_

Rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, Dream sits back down with a huff. “Ink I swear to-”

“Actually, if he’s mad we might actually get **shed** done,” Error says thoughtfully. “Maybe this is a good thing.”

“Can we get this over with?” Nightmare groans as his tentacles flop about lazily. 

“Fine, fine.” Dream stands again. “Okay, so the problem. How many AU’s are harmed, Error?”

The Destroyer crosses his arms. “Over three-fourths of them, last I checked.”

A collective wince across the table. Ink is glaring at Broomie as if it offended him in some way. Epic is staring at the cookies longingly. 

“What’s Happened To Them?” Blue questions, voice shaking slightly. “Are The Sanses Who Live There Okay?”

“Error and I checked it out,” Ink says angrily. “They’re not _dead_...but…”

Error takes over. “Each AU seems to have been condensed into a base code. When the abominations of their world fell to the antagonist, it was like they fell asleep or collapsed. They're in the base code right now."

“What does the base code look like?”

He shrugs. “A piece of paper with writing all over it. Front and back. It’s kind of shiny.”

“Is there a way to bring them back? The AU’s?” G finally talks, messing absentmindedly with a bone dagger.

Ink and Error are silent. Everyone seems to get the idea and the atmosphere grows dark. Finally Ink speaks up.

“There might be. It’d just….take a lot of work.”

Dream looks up, hope filling his face. “What would we need to do?”

Ink begins to count on his fingers. “Well assuming that we can stop...our antagonist, we’d have to use the base codes as a template. We’d have to get in contact with all of the creators and ask them to redo...everything. We can’t fix this without them…”

“Why don’t we just ask them for help, then?” Comet asks, tugging on the fluff of his hood nervously. “They’d want to help...right?”

“It’s their fault that this is happening in the first place,” Error grumbles as he pulls his hood over his skull. 

“It is not!” Ink protests. “They’re just doing their job!”

“It’s _their_ fault that _you know who_ is taking _my_ job and destroying everything!”

“Guys, cut it out,” Dream orders. “Ink, Error, who is ‘you know who?’”

“The antagonist,” Error answers unhelpfully. 

“And do we know this antagonist?” Dream patiently continues.

“Uh, duh. I did my research on him.”

“Okay, well how much can you tell us about him?”

“Eh, just about everything. His birthday, his favorite food, favorite color, his shoe siz-”

Dream cuts him off. “Okay, okay, let’s start small. What’s his name?”

Error crosses his arms. “His name is Mechan. And he’s a massive glitch.”

Hushed snickers from the bad guys, who assimilated the word ‘glitch’ with another that Fresh would censor. 

Dream chides them softly as he looks back at Error. “A glitch? What do you mean?”

He shrugs. “He’s not supposed to exist. But some sort of...multiverse malfunction kept him alive and now he’s he **CK** -bent on destroying everything.”

“Ohhh, I remember now…” Ink jumps in. “He’s the one who doesn’t want other Sanses to be happy, right?”

“What A Dick! Why Would He Want That?” Blue vocalizes, narrowing his eyes. Fresh jumps slightly, not having expected that and not being able to censor it in time. 

Ink, not sounding surprised, continues on to answer. “His backstory is all dramatic and stuff.”

“That’s not important,” Error states. “The point is that he’s destroying stuff and we need to stop him. Because destroying stuff is _my_ job and he doesn’t look as cool doing it.”

Ink rolls his eyes. “Whatever. So most of the AU’s have been reduced to the code and as far as we know, Mechan is planning to continue with his...thing. So we need to do something.”

“But what?” Comet asks, now fully retreated into the fluff of his hoodie. “What can we do?”

The table goes silent now. Dream brings a hand up to his mouth in thought and hums quietly while Error glares at his hands. Epic continues to stare at the cookies, a single (and fake) anime tear falling from his eye. Ink is staring blankly at Broomie, the red color fading from his eyes.

Fresh is looking around at the blank space above them, slightly suspicious of...something. His SOULmate looks around at everyone with a look akin to...helplessness?

Finally Dream speaks. “So...I’m thinking of the AU’s that have been...put out of commission already. If we had the human with the reset option before it had been destroyed...could we have brought the entire AU back with their power??”

Sci talks now, his quiet voice carrying over the silence of the table. “That could be possible...Resets can repair damaged code after all…”

“So,” Dream brightens up a little. “If we could keep the remaining resetters safe then we could undo whatever Mechan did to their AU?”

Sci nods. “I think so...so to bring everything back, we would need the creators for the already destroyed AU’s, and the resetters for the ones that remain, just in case Mechan destroys them.”

“We have to protect the kids then.”

Various reactions sound across the table. Mostly ones of dread from the Sanses who had had rather...unpleasant interactions with the small humans. 

“Why would we protect the kids?” Axe questions from his seat, sounding genuinely confused. “They make good eatin!”

Nightmare reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag of jerky before yeeting it at Axe’s head. “Eat this and shut up.”

“Ooh! Okay!”

“You have to admit though,” Classic says, yawning and covering his teeth with one blue sleeve. “It's gonna be a lot of work to watch the kiddos _and_ defend our AU’s against the weird glitch code things.”

At the mention of the binary code, Error suddenly thunks his head against the table and lets out a long groan. Ink takes the silence that follows to speak and he points at Error with a single thumb. “He’s grumpy.” 

“.....why is he-”

“It’s SO DUMB! I’m LITERALLY THE CODE GUY! WHY CAN MECHAN USE THEM AND I CAN’T?”

“Why don’t they work for you?” Lust speaks up, looking up from a fidget spinner Fresh had handed to him.

He lifts his head and starts, “Because they’re not errors. They’re just...code.”

“What even _is_ binary code? How did it get here?” Comet asks quietly.

Error lets his head thunk against the table as he recites. “Binary code is the base of each AU. It’s what makes up your timelines and worlds. Almost like building blocks or somethin’. When Creators create your AU’s, they have to use binary code to program your worlds and stuff. This specific code is left over from destroyed or deleted AUs and characters and _he_ can use them for some stupid reason and I _can’t._ ”

“Would you even use them if you could have them?” Ink asks dryly. His lack of paint must be wearing on him.

“....no. But they'd be fun to destroy!”

Lust sets down the spinner and gracefully folds his hands in front of him. “Why hasn’t this caused any problems before? Why is it just showing up now?” 

“They usually don’t cause any problems!” Error says exasperatedly. “They used to just float around and bump into walls!”

“But Mechan found them?” Dream questions. “Where did he find them?”

“Binary code accumulates in a place called The Kappa Timeline,” Error tells him. “It just sorta vibes there. How Mechan _got_ there is a whole other story. But I’m not one to gossip,” he finishes innocently.

“Uh, you kind of are-”

“ANYWAY- So this code is under his stupid influence and he’s using it to attack AU’s and weaken their code, and he goes in an finishes em off with cool blasty lasers that I DON’T HAVE!”

“And then they turn into base code?”

Error nods, or rather- thumps his head against the table again. 

“What’s the binary code deal, anyway? They turn into like...animals and stuff right?”

“Yeah, mostly animals. But I’ve had to fight off a few humans, and even some monsters like dumb Undyne’s or Pyropes. They die easily, though. Hopefully that means Mechan won’t be too much of a fight.”

A moment of silence across the table, before Fresh speaks. “So we have’ta keep the kiddos safe? That sounds simple enough.”

“What, ya think we can just watch the kids and fight this jerk at th’ same time? That’s rich,” Red scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Surely it couldn’t be _that_ hard, right?” Dream asks hopefully. “If they’re anything like Core Frisk we-”

“Oh they’re different from Core,” Ink says amusedly after taking a few different sips of ink from his many vials. His eyelights are back to their normal color and shape. “Have you even _met_ a classic Frisk, Dream?”

“Well no, but-”

“Or a Chara? The both of them together are a flirting and exploring force to be reckoned with, heh.”

“So we probably couldn’t keep them next to us to protect or anything. They’d go and flirt with the enemy.”

Everyone is silent again until Axe mumbles into his bag of jerky. “Why don’t ya just put all the brats in one place or somethin’? Smh.”

Nightmare’s single eye widens. “Axe that’s...actually a good idea-”

Axe gasps as he looks up from his jerky. “Wh- it was? What did I say?!”

Dream cocks his head to the side. “Keeping them all in one place….that could work…”

Ink blinks. “If we put them where Mechan can’t get them…”

“They can stay there and be safe!” Dream continues.

“They could protect each other with their stabby stabby and pacifist powers!” Ink finishes as he stands quickly, banging his hands on the table. He seems to like doing that.

Dream cheers, throwing both fists into the air and rocking his chair. “So we won’t die after all!”

Various half hearted cheers sound, along with some equally as halfhearted clapping. Epic is still eating cookies. Error is thunking his head against the table. Fresh’s SOULmate is looking thoughtful.

“Wait wait wait,” G starts, holding up both hands in the universal ‘stop’ motion. The table goes silent as everyone turns to look at him. “Are we just gonna’ trust the bundle of brats all together somewhere while we’re busy fighting this guy? Kids are all adventurous and stuff.”

“That’s True…” Blue muses. The short skeleton messes with his hands absentmindedly, sometimes going to his clothes and pulling at them as he thinks. “My Frisk And Chara Are Especially Active. I Don’t Think We Could Trust Them With _Anything_ Without Supervision.”

“So one of us should stay there,” Lust suggests. “To protect them and make sure they don’t burn anything down.”

“That's probably a good idea, tbh,” Error lifts his head and sits back. “They’re all clingy anyway. They'd like to have someone to hug or somethin’.”

Ink grins. “So then the next issue of business is…” He waits for a few seconds to raise dramatic tension before pointing at the skeletons closest to him. “Which one of y’all **FUNK** ers wants a hug?”

Killer, Cross, Dust, Nightmare, Blue and Nightmare all snort and either cover their mouths with a hand or smack the table in mirth. Dream releases yet another long suffering sigh.

“No, the next order of business is deciding who should stay to protect them,” he says reasonably. “Who’s up for it?”

A chorus of ‘not it’ sounds across the table, and those who don’t speak just avoid Dream’s eyes. He sighs, bringing his hand up to his head like a tired parent.

Silence reigns for a few minutes. Each skeleton fidgets nervously, trying to avoid doing anything that could draw attention to themselves for fear of getting called to stand in front of the class. 

Fresh’s SOULmate looks deep in thought. Finally she thrusts a hand up into the air. “I volunteer as tribute!”

Silence again. Epic hums the Hunger Games theme.

Fresh gapes at her. “You...what? Bae-”

“I’ll watch the kids!” She continues. “I’m a good babysitter, and I wouldn’t be much help anywhere else. Considering I'm not a fighter and more of a defender. I could stay and watch them while everyone else fights.”

Dream hums thoughtfully, nodding. Grabbing her arm, Fresh pulls it down. “Bae, what are ya _thinkin?_ That’s puttin’ yaself right in harm’s way!”

“In this situation I’d be in harm's way no matter _where_ I go, Fresh,” she says as she leans over to him and lowers her voice. “This way I can help make it easier for you all. Come on, I can handle it!”

He stutters as he holds her sleeve, 

“But- but!” He sputters, glasses flashing to different snippets of words and random letters. “Then I should go with ya!”

“No,” Y/N says calmly. “You need to help fight Mechan, don’t you? You’re apparently a good fighter. Since I’m not, I should watch the kids so that you can be out there.”

“B-but!”

“That’s actually a good idea…” Error muses. “Kindness souls are good with that stuff.”

Fresh continues to stutter, glasses flashing. “I-”

Y/N’s face softens and she gently untangles his fingers from his sleeve. She takes his hand and makes him look at her.

“Hey...I’ll be okay! I have my shields, and that training you and Ink gave me, don’t I? I’ll be safe, and so will the kids,” Y/N promises him. “I can handle this.”

Fresh is silent for a few seconds. He finally squeezes her hand. “Yea I know ya can, boo...You’re a tough cookie.”

As the rest of the Sanses look away (Lust doesn't), she leans forward and kisses his cheek.

“Okay then!” Dream says determinedly, smiling. “This can work! Y/N will stay with the children in Error’s anti void, and we’ll all work to defeat Mechan! Sounds good?”

“My anti void?” Error questions. “What?”

“Well yeah!” Ink shoots him some finger guns. “They can’t get there, right? That's the obvious place!”

Error groans but doesn’t object.

“Is that the end of the meeting then?” Dream asks the table. No one responds, so he stands and smiles at the group. “Well then- the meeting is done.”

A collective sigh of relief and the skeletons stand from their chairs. 

_High high up in the ‘sky’ of the Doodlesphere, the air ripples. As if…..as if there is something there. When the ‘something’ moves, it flashes for a second; showing an incredibly small metal...Gaster Blaster? It’s eyes shutter and click, and a little red light shines from the top left corner. What is it doing?_

_As the skeletons all stand, the blaster moves back a touch, going back to its previous invisibility. It whirrs and clicks before the recording light stops. A small portal opens up, and it flies through, leaving the Doodlesphere._

_The portal opens up again in a dark room where the only light comes from several bright computer monitors. A small figure sits at the monitors, bouncing excitedly and holding what looks like a remote control. The mini blaster floats up to it._

_With a gleeful giggle the figure snatches the blaster out of the air and thrusts it into a small….plug looking hole? The blaster fits perfectly inside. The moment it’s inserted, the screen changes to a very familiar scene: several skeletons and one human in a meeting._

_The excitable figure grins as he watches, barely keeping still. He’s silent however, until he finally speaks._

_“Huh...Now THAT’S interesting.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(FRESH POV)

“Ughhhhh that was totes a drag,” Neon sighs, stretching as he walks up to Fresh as he stands with Bae.. Stone follows behind, smoking what looks like a lollipop. “Eugh. Yea.”

“Heya bros!” Fresh says, good mood mostly restored. He quickly introduces Bae to them seeing as she's never had a proper introduction. He then grins at them. “Wassup?”

“I’m glad it's over,” Neon places his hands on his hips. “My vibes were all low there. They’re better now tho!”

Bae laughs before taking Fresh’s hand and squeezing it. He looks down and squeezes it back with a small smile. Neon notices and ‘awwws’. 

Feeling himself turn a light shade of purple, he kicks at the ground, not saying anything. Bae laughs before squeezing his hand again. “I’m gonna go say bye to Dream and Ink. Be right back!”

He waves and smiles before turning to Neon and Stone. Neon looks mischievous, while Stone looks bored.

“So!” Neon starts, smirking. “She’s a hella fine catch, huh~?”

Fresh rolls his eyes and tries not to color again. “Oh shush.”

Neon laughs and fixes his spray paint cans. “She seems nice. I’m glad you found someone.”

Fresh thanks him before muttering under his breath. “I was thinkin bout that….and…”

“Hm?” Neon questions, nudging Stone who is falling asleep while standing.

“Well...you guys are Freshes too...and if Bae is my SOULmate…then she counts as y’alls…so…”

He finally sighs and deflates as he mumbles, “I guess we can all up an share my Bae…”

“O-oh!” Neon says, smile suddenly tight. “Ah...uh...that's so uhm- nice of you! I think? Uh-”

The Fresh Ink stumbles over words for a bit before Stone finally buts in bluntly. “She ain’t weed or hot sauce. I ain’t interested.”

Neon laughs nervously. “Yeah uh...same.”

Blinking confusedly, Fresh squints at them. _“What?”_

Neon fidgets a bit before shooting him some finger guns. “Well I don’t really care bout romance, yanno? I’d rather have like…spray paint!”

“And I’d rather have weed.”

“Shut up, Stone.”

“Wait...you don’t want to share Bae?” Fresh is a slow boy.

“Nope.”  
  
“Nuh uh.”

“I mean,” Neon tries to soften the blow. “If we could like...be platonic SOULmates, that’d be rad. That’d give me cookie privileges, right? Yeah, I want that,” he grins.

Fresh thinks for a moment before laughing. “Yeah, that could work, lols. Alright then. Platonic SOULmates it is.”

Neon cheers and Stone makes a vague affirmative noise. At this time Bae comes back, holding a stack of her tins. He takes a tin or two from her. “Ready?”

She nods before saying goodbye to the two other skeletons. He wraps his arm around her waist and they disappear in a cloud of colorful smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fresh is happy to see the familiar surroundings of their house. After socializing for so long, it's a welcoming sight. All he wants to do now is flop on his bed and sleep for a while.

He lets go of Boo before setting the tins on the kitchen counter next to him. He rests his eyes on Bae. “Heya Bae...why don’t you go and shower and put on ya jammies and shiz and we’ll get ready for bed, kay? It’s been a long day.”

Nodding, she sets the empty tins down on the counter before resting your hands on her hips and sighing. “Yeah, that sounds nice. I’ll do that in just a sec. First though…”

Digging into her pockets, she pulls out a folded crane before handing it to him delicately. “Dream and Ink said to give this to you.”

He takes it gently, marveling slightly before thanking her. She smiles at him and leaves to clean herself.

He watches her go before unwrapping the crane carefully, being mindful of its small corners. It’s obviously Ink’s handiwork, but Dream’s fine print handwriting. He squints at the message that is at the middle of the paper. 

_“Check your house for cameras and the like. This guy has eyes everywhere.”_

Fresh stares at the message, dread mounting. Before he can panic too much, he takes a deep breath...and begins to search the house.

He needs to make sure everything is safe here after all.

____________

Fresh checks every corner until Bae gets out of the shower. Everything seems to be secure. After Bae leaves her shower, she changes into a pair of his ninja turtle jammies. She’s in her room right now, and she told him to meet her there in a few minutes.

Now that he’s checked one last time that the kitchen is totally safe, he’s on his way there now.

He enters her room to see her finishing up what looks like a big pillow fort settled on top of her bed. She must've taken the thick couch cushions to make walls, stacked them to make them high enough, and draped several fuzzy blankets over top. Inside it looks like there's more pillows and blankets, and a few of his favorite plushies. 

He feels his mood brightening just at the sight of it.

Bae turns and smiles reassuringly at him before crawling in and gesturing for him to do the same. He kicks off his heelys and removes his extra accoutrements before doing so, making a happy noise when he finally settles next to her against the back of the bed board. Bae leans against him. “Doin alright?”

He takes a deep breath and tries to calm his shaking hands. They've been doing that since the meeting began. Why won’t they stop? “I…”

As much as he wants to ease her concern, he doesn’t want to _lie_ to her…

So he answers truthfully.

“I...don’t know. I’m not feelin’ too rad, tbh…All this shiz with Mechan...and leavin ya hangin in the anti void...and... and…”

He trails off and pulls his knees up to his chest. Bae takes his hand and holds it. 

“Yeah...it’s a mess. But we have a plan now, right? We’re not going in blind anymore. You and the others can beat up Mechan, and I’ll babysit the superpowered kids while you’re busy! Thats not so bad...right?”

He’s silent. She’s _right..._ but…

“Fresh,” she squeezes his hand, speaking gently. “The multiverse _do_ be like that sometimes.”

“Yeah...yeah it do…” he trails off. “But we keep on rollin’, don’t we,” he finishes, smiling slightly and squeezing her hand back. His hands slow their shaking and he leans his head onto hers.

She hums an affirmative before yawning. He takes this as a sign to pull a blanket from next to her and spread it over them both. Closing his eyes, he mutters a short goodnight and moves to kiss her cheek before settling down and closing his eyes.

They fall asleep in no time in the comforts of the pillow fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord is youre a real gAeMr and like the color purple
> 
> Alternatively if you like fresh 
> 
> https://discord.gg/uvuafYCU45
> 
> How about my tumblr? I use it to bug my friends :D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hypercircuitao3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
